


Looking For Completion

by DLSocMed



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drama & Romance, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 63,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLSocMed/pseuds/DLSocMed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My screenplay for how I want the Looking movie to start...and eventually I suppose, end.</p><p>Warning...won't make much sense if you haven't watched the show!</p><p>Went to my dark place, where all my fears and anxieties about Team Kevin fester, and wrote this, just to see if I will eventually be able find a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1 Scene 1

(Kevin opens the door to Patrick, who still doesn't have a fob. Stands staring at him for a few seconds, taking in the new haircut. Patrick stands on the doorstep, silent)

Kevin: Right. I see. Well, I should have known when Agustin said you weren't over there, should have known where you've been these past couple of hours.(laughs bitterly)

Patrick: You called Agustin?

Kevin: err...yes Patrick. I called Agustin. Because when I woke up this morning and you were gone, funnily enough, I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were all right. Because I couldn't stand the thought of you out there, feeling sad and scared, just like I was feeling in here, waiting for you to come back. Obviously needn't have bothered though right? (turns and walks towards the bedroom)

Patrick: Where are you going? (following Kevin into the bedroom)

Kevin: I'm going to pack up the few things you unpacked yesterday so you can get your stuff out of this fucking apartment. You can help if you want. Speed the whole thing up a bit. (starts grabbing things and putting them into an empty box)

Patrick: Could you just stop a moment. Kevin, could you just...

Kevin: I don't really feel like stopping just this moment, Patrick. What I really feel like doing is smashing some things up and maybe breaking a few things, but since we are both 'adults' I am, instead, going to just hurry you on your way.

Patrick: Are you completely insane? What the fuck...(grabs Kevin's arm and spins him around to face him)

Kevin: You know 'what the fuck' Patrick? I'll tell you 'what the fuck'. It took you less than 24 hours from you moving in here to running back to fucking Richie to comfort you over your useless cunt of a boyfriend, unless you're going to tell me someone else gave you that lovely buzzcut you're sporting this morning.

Patrick: I did go and see Richie, but it's not what you think...

Kevin: You've got no idea what I think, babe. I know you didn't fuck him, but you know what? I know that because perfect Richie has a boyfriend and he's not a cheater is he? You, on the other hand...and of course, well, me...if it were up to either of us, he'd be balls deep in one of us this very minute, right?

Patrick: Shut up, Kevin. I wouldn't have done that to you. I told you last night...

Kevin: Oh but Patrick, how can I trust you? Once a cheater... right? You let me fuck you without a condom...oh sorry, forgot you don't like to be reminded of that. And somehow that little episode still makes ME the cunt, right? Still, you're right. You wouldn't let another man touch your penis now that we're together. Cos you're that good of a man, Paddy. No, you wouldn't cheat on me, would you. Sure, you might leave me without a word or thought after the worst fucking night of my life, and then show up hours later obviously having spent the morning with the perfect ex-boyfriend who is JUST such a fan of ours, but at least I can be safe in the knowledge that no other hand has been on my Patrick's dick this morning. I am just so fucking lucky.

Patrick: I don't know where this is coming from. After what you said last night, I don't see how you get to be so angry that I felt like I needed some space this morning and went to see a FRIEND...

Kevin: I'll tell you why I get to be angry Patrick. I would have thought it would be pretty fucking obvious, but let me explain, AGAIN. I happily, willingly upturned my life for YOU. I practically BEGGED you to take me back once, and then last night I BEGGED you again to trust me, and to give us a chance, and then your choice, your decision this morning was to go and see Richie before I'm even awake. And that's not fucking OK with me.

Patrick: I should have told you before I left but I was just...confused...it's still all...from last night...it's still confusing but I decided...

Kevin: It WAS confusing, you're right, but now it just seems fucking crystal clear to me Patrick. I thought it was strange before how you could walk away so easily from what we had. How you could be so alright with me choosing Jon, but I can see now that actually walking away is what you do best, isn't it? That's a hell of a lot easier for you than staying and fighting for something. (Kevin shakes his head wearily)

Patrick: Are you serious? It wasn't easy for me then, but you gave me no choice! What did you want me to do? Go around the office crying and tearing my fucking hair out? How could I fight for you? You were with Jon!

Kevin: Oh, that's right. I had all the power right. It was all up to ME. Which makes me wonder...Patrick...how in all that's holy, how is it, that with all that 'power' I'M the one that is always begging YOU to stay?

Patrick: You didn't have to beg me to do anything, Kevin. As soon as you left Jon I've been with you every step of the way. And you only left him because I wouldn't go on with the lying. For fuck's sake, I moved in with you yesterday and I was ready to start our lives together until YOU...(Patrick stops suddenly. They both stare at each other, breathing heavily. Kevin looks away first, staring out the window. Eventually he turns back to Patrick)

Kevin: Right. So...where does that leave us?

Patrick (running his hand over his newly-shorn head): Kevin, I swear I wasn't leaving this morning. I just needed...space...to NOT think, if that makes any sense. And yes, Richie is...he's...he just seems to know instinctively what's right, and I just wanted to feel grounded for a minute, just, you know...AWAY from this, just somewhere calm. We didn't even talk about any of this. You can call and ask him if you don't believe me.

(Kevin looks down at the floor, not able to face Patrick. Tears start forming in his eyes, but he blinks them back and gives a small laugh)

Kevin: So you can check my phone to see if I've been on Grindr this morning arranging a hook up, and I can check yours to see if you've been texting Richie for relationship advice. We're a perfect couple aren't we?

Patrick: I was going to tell you as soon as I came in this morning that I've decided that I CAN trust you, but you didn't give me a chance...(Patrick reaches out to cup Kevin's face. Kevin reaches up to stop him and instead takes Patrick's hand in his)

Kevin: It doesn't matter though, Patrick. (Kevin shakes his head), because I'm finding I don't trust YOU. I DON'T believe you'll trust me, but I DO believe you'll always have one foot out the door, ready to walk away. And it won't even take a little tug at the gym for you to leave me without looking back. All it will take is the THOUGHT that I might not live up to my promise. Or maybe all it will take is Richie to crook his holy little finger at you...I don't know. I DO know that I'm just exhausted from fighting so hard at persuading you to love me and commit to me, and that maybe Richie was right and you're not ready. Or maybe I'm just the wrong bloke and you never really loved me in the first place.

Patrick: Kevin, please don't do this. I've been thinking so much about this all night, and you were right, this CAN work. I DO trust you and you can trust ME that I'm in this with you. I freaked out! You know how I can be, but I just needed some time to get my thoughts straight and I KNOW that we can make this work.

(Patrick wipes away his tears as he struggles to reach out to Kevin, who he can see is shutting him out).

Kevin: I'm sorry...(Kevin shakes his head, fighting back the tears). Look, I just have to go now, OK? I can't be...in the same room right now. I think it's best if you move back out for now, so I'll be gone for a few hours. I'll call you later so we can sort things out for tomorrow.

(Kevin brushes past Patrick and rushes out of the apartment, leaving Patrick standing alone in the bedroom).

End of Act 1 scene 1.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Later that afternoon, Scene opens in Patrick's old kitchen. Patrick is sitting at the table staring at a cold cup of coffee. Agustin is sitting at the table and Dom is by the sink.

Agustin (rubbing Patrick's shoulder): You ready to talk buddy?

Patrick (rubbing his face to clear away tears, laughs quietly): I feel all I've done is talk and talk these past 24 hours, and the more I talk, the more things get fucked up.

Agustin: Yeah, I know Paddy, but we're worried about you, you know? And I totally understand that you don't want to talk to him but Kevin was really freaked out and upset when he called and couldn't find you, so maybe we should just call him back and let him know you turned up, ok?

Patrick: Kevin called? He asked about me? When did he call? (Patrick grabs for his phone)

Agustin: This morning. He called about 8 this morning and said you had left the apartment. He sounded pretty bad, Paddy. I really think he's worried cos you haven't been answering his calls or returning his texts....

Patrick: Oh Jesus...

Dom: You must have been wondering the streets for hours! I think we should just text him that you're ok.

Patrick: Guys, you don't need to bother. I've already spoken to him. Don't worry about him. He knows I'm 'OK', believe me.

Agustin: All right (Agustin gives Dom a bewildered look), so you spoke to him, he knows you're ok, and he knows you're...what...staying here tonight?

Patrick: (puts his head in his hands, elbows on the table) I don't think Kevin cares where I am sleeping tonight. He...he told me to leave the apartment and take my stuff.

Dom: What the fuck? Oh shit. Oh my god, did he meet someone on Grindr? Did he pull the same fucking shit with you that he did with Jon?

Patrick: Oh god (he shakes his head wearily). Of course you would think that, right? I mean he met me and left Jon so what else should I expect right?

Dom: That fucking asshole...

Patrick: NO, that's not..., he didn't..., I didn't mean that he met someone and threw me out I just meant that I know why you'd think that's what happened. But it's not. He didn't meet anyone. He didn't fuck anyone. It's just...(Patrick pauses)

Agustin: Can you just tell us what happened, paddy? We want to help but you've got us tied in knots here!

Patrick: Look, last night he told me that...(Patrick takes in a deep breath)...he wants us to 'be honest' if anything happens and that he doesn't really believe in monogamy, so I got...(he laughs bitterly)...mad and we had a horrible fight.

Agustin: Fuck me. (He stares at Patrick intently). So, you told him...?

Patrick: I told him I wasn't ok with it! I told him I didn't want that and I told him...well...I told him I couldn't trust him cos he's such a good liar.

Dom: oh shiiiiiit. So he threw you out today after letting you stay the night? But then why was he so frantic when he called Agustin...

Patrick: No, no. He asked me to stay last night. He said he wanted to be with me and he said he could change and that I have to trust him. It was...oh god...he was so fucking sad (Patrick has to wipe away new tears)

(Agustin turns to Dom with a confused look, and then turns back to Patrick)

Agustin: Well...(he hesitates)...I guess you stayed, so...you decided to make it work?

Patrick: That's the point! I DID decide to make it work! I fucking decided to trust him, but I just needed some time to work it out in my head! He can't just throw a bomb like that into our whole fucking lives and then just expect me to be ok the next minute! I needed a little time!

Dom: Ok...ok...so just call him and tell him that you've taken some time to think and you trust him and that you want to be with him! He's probably desperately waiting for that call!

Patrick: You don't get it! I did tell him! But he just took one look at my hair and made his mind up that it was all over!

Agustin: Back up there paddy! Your hair?

Patrick: Yeah! Richie buzzed it this morning.

(Eddie and Dom stare at Patrick in silence for a few seconds)

Dom: You got that haircut, from Richie, this morning?

Patrick: YES!

Agustin: And Kevin was ok with you going to see him this morning?

Patrick :...I left before he woke up. I couldn't sleep and I called Richie and he said I could come over early and he'd open the shop.

Agustin: Shit, paddy! You just walked back in and Kevin found out you saw Richie today by seeing your hair? Oh Jesus...when he called this morning asking if you were here, you were with Richie?

Patrick: Yes I was with Richie! I needed to see a friend!

Agustin: Richie is not a friend, Patrick. Richie is your ex-boyfriend, who, by the way, you cheated on with Kevin, and then you went to see him behind Kevin's back the day after a huge fight about TRUST? Jesus, paddy...

Patrick: I did NOT cheat on Richie! He had already told me he didn't want to see me...

Agustin: I know I was pretty fucking wasted that night but I remember pretty clearly you being pissed when I suggested he might have ended it. You seemed to think you still had a boyfriend that night before you went to the office and had your little fuckfest with Kevin....

Patrick (jumping up from his chair) Jesus! Whose fucking side are you on?

Dom: Calm down Paddy, this isn't about sides, we're just trying to understand...

Agustin: I don't understand why you went to see Richie...

Dom: Agustin, maybe this isn't the time to...

Agustin: I think this is exactly the time to ask Patrick what he thinks he's doing? Why did you go and see Richie? If you needed a friend why not just come here?

Patrick: (flustered, Patrick tries to run his hands through his hair, and then encounters the buzz cut again). Look, I...I....just felt I needed to see him OK? I found the scapular he gave me and I just kept thinking that he's the most...fuck it...I don't know how to explain it...

Dom: (puts his hand on Patrick's shoulder comfortingly) Paddy...are you still in love with him?

Patrick: (sighs, exasperated) NO! I am not in love with him. I love Kevin, but...

Agustin: But what?

Patrick: ....he's uncomplicated, alright? He's straightforward. It's all simple, it's all black and white. There's no fucking grey with Richie, OK? There's right, and there's wrong, and he's not like you Agustin. Ok? He wouldn't have threesomes with his boyfriend and hire hookers, and he wouldn't think it's natural to cheat. And he's not like you Dom either! He doesn't fuck around with anything that moves, he wouldn't want open relationships...he's just a simple fucking guy who wants simple fucking things and what's so wrong with that? What's so wrong with being old-fashioned and just wanting to be with the person you're devoted to and love, and wanting to be everything to them? What's wrong with WANTING THAT? (Patrick has started to cry again and is frantically wiping his tears away)

Agustin: It's Ok Paddy. It's OK. (Dom and Agustin wait until Patrick calms a little)

Dom: There's nothing wrong with wanting that. And you're right to let Kevin know. But...you said Kevin's OK with that, right, and that he said that he would do that for you? And...you said you trust him right? So...when you saw Richie, what did you want Richie to say? Did you want him to...like...give his blessing?

Patrick: I didn't even tell him about the fight (Patrick shakes his head wearily). I just wanted to be with someone who I felt would understand me, who would be on my side.

Agustin: Jesus, Paddy, WE are on your side. But what the fuck did you think Kevin would do once he found out that you left him sleeping and went to see your saintly ex-boyfriend? How would you feel if you woke up and found out he'd gone to hang out with Jon.

Dom: Well, I think that's a little different...

Agustin: I know it's different but it's also the same, right? You both left your boyfriends to be with each other, so don't you kind of have to REALLY leave them and not keep bringing them back into your lives?

Patrick: Richie is my FRIEND!

Agustin: I don't think you can call him your friend and then compare your boyfriend to him Paddy. I don't think that's how it works. I don't think you'd say 'I love Kevin, but...Dom is a really good guy', would you?

Dom: Paddy? Do you see what Agustin is saying?

(Patrick is silent, chewing on his lip. He starts to clench and unclench his fists)

Patrick: Fuck. What have I done?

(Dom and Agustin look at each other a little nervously)

Agustin: Which way do you mean that, Paddy? Do you mean, what have you done to Kevin, or do you mean what did you do in letting Richie go?

(Patrick sighs)

Patrick: I know you guys aren't going to believe me, but I don't LOVE Richie. OK? I LOVE Kevin. But...and it's not the 'but' you think...I guess I felt Richie was, like, the perfect guy. Not for me, but just, as in...you know...the 'good' guy, and so yes, I would like for him to like me and to...yes...to fucking approve, and I know that he doesn't and that he wouldn't even understand if I tried to explain to him. So maybe I just felt I needed to...like...live in that black and white world for just a little longer before my world got really fucking complicated.

Dom: Paddy, do you remember when you asked me about why you went on so many bad dates? Do you remember that I told you that maybe you should stop caring what other people think?

(Patrick smiles weakly)

Patrick: Best advice you ever game me. Though it led me to Richie...but I get your point.

Agustin: Look, I know I'm the resident cynic, but I was right here when you and Kevin lived here together, and...you know...it wasn't so bad, right? It certainly sounded like you were having fun through the walls, and for what it's worth, if you're looking for approval, even though I have the morals of a slut according to you, you have my blessing. (Agustin bumps Patrick's shoulder with his own).

Patrick: I didn't mean to go off on you guys again. Jesus, I need to control my stupid mouth. (Patrick laughs properly for the first time in 24 hours)

Dom: So...what now, Paddy?

Patrick: Fuck me if I know. It's going to be complicated with Kevin, and we've both got baggage, and I feel like my head's going to explode at all the fucking grey areas that I'm going to be living with...but...I love him. (Patrick shrugs his shoulders, slightly bemused). I don't want to be without him, and I don't know how to make him take me back, but I'm going to have to...try.

(Dom smiles at Patrick and pulls him into a hug. Agustin rubs his back soothingly. They pull away and look at each other silently, smiling)

Agustin: Shall I order Thai? When was the last time you ate?

Patrick: Jesus, I don't even know! Probably not since lunch yesterday?

Dom: Well fuck me if we haven't found something that can make our Paddy not be stuffing his face with food.

Agustin: Thai it is then. But you're paying, Paddy...

End of Act 1 scene 2


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

On the rooftop of the MDG offices, later that night. Kevin is sitting on the wall alone, in the dark. Patrick opens the door and, seeing Kevin walks out and sits, straddling the wall facing Kevin. Kevin watches him approach silently.

Patrick: Hello

Kevin: Hello

Patrick: Thanks for meeting me here. I didn't know if we would be able to get up here at night on a weekend.

Kevin: Perks of being the boss.

Patrick (chuckling): Right.

(there is a long pause. Kevin is looking ahead, rubbing his hands on his thighs. Patrick is chewing his lip, staring at Kevin's profile)

Patrick: Do you...(he clears his throat)...do you remember the first time you came up on the roof? The first time you found it?

Kevin: I remember.

Patrick: It was the day after...you know...Megan's wedding and...uhm...you...

Kevin: Patrick, I said, I remember.

Patrick: Ok, yeah. No, it was...just...it was I think, it was maybe one of those times that you...

(Kevin turns to look at Patrick)

Kevin: That I what?

Patrick: I think it's one of the times that you count as chasing after me, right? (he blurts out quickly)

(Kevin turns away again and remains silent)

Patrick: It's just that if I could have us have this conversation somewhere else I would have loved to have it on that Naval Destroyer, but I don't think you could pull that off, right? (Patrick laughs nervously)

(Kevin shakes his head and turns to Patrick again)

Kevin: What the fuck are you talking about?

Patrick: No, it's just that, you said you were always chasing me and I just wanted to remind you that I was the one who chased you first, right? Remember? When I tried to hook up with you while sitting on that torpedo?

(Kevin stares at Patrick, bemused)

Patrick: Right? So I've been counting and it's kind of like a game where I've been sort of...like...assigning points and stuff...cos...we both like games right? And we both like to win?

Kevin: Are you serious?

Patrick: Just hear me out, OK? You'll understand the game soon, and then we can just figure out who has the most points and who wins.

Kevin. The most...points.

Patrick: Yes! So the torpedo thing, that's got to be...like...at LEAST a 10, cos..I mean...come on. That was a total epic pass. I asked my fricking boss out while straddling a torpedo! Who does that...right?

Kevin: Points, Patrick?

Patrick: So I have 10, and then you get 5 for the wedding, cos everybody does stupid stuff at a wedding so it's not...particularly original. Right?

Kevin: Patrick...

Patrick: No listen...just...I'm not making fun, or making a joke, or pretending it's not important...I just want you to know that...that...I listened to what you said. Ok. I listened to every word and I've really been thinking about it, about everything, and I want you to know that the only reason I didn't chase you or beg you was that you weren't...available. But I still wanted to. I still wanted to be with you, and I spent my weekends here at work with you, and it's not as if I even tried to stop you in the office that night, right? And yes, you had to make the moves, but, you were with Jon and I really, REALLY wished from that very first moment I saw you on that boat, that you weren't and that you could be with me instead.

Kevin: Patrick...(sighs heavily)...it's not just about that.

Patrick: I know. I know. There's a whole lot of stuff that we have to clear up, but it's a start right? And...to me it's really important because...it sounded like you just didn't believe I love you, and that...well that fucking breaks my heart Kevin. Because I do. I really love you. And I want you to know that.

(Kevin looks away and bites his lip as tears start to form in his eyes. Eventually he shakes his head)

Kevin: Patrick...

Patrick: No, don't say anything now ok. It's my turn to talk, and you have to just listen for a moment. Ok?

(Kevin nods his head)

Patrick: I think we both said some really...fuck...some really hurtful things, and we both pulled away, but...I'm not giving up, OK? I know right now you think you want me to leave, but I'm not going to. I'm not moving my stuff out. I'm not taking my toothbrush back...tonight I'm going to stay at Agustin's place,  and tomorrow we can have our first proper moving in day. Ok?

(Patrick reaches out to take Kevin's hand. Kevin lets him)

Patrick: Ok?...Kevin?...hey,  you can talk now...if you have anything... to say.

(Kevin is still staring ahead)

Kevin: I'm not sure I can hold it together for you and me both, this time, Patrick. If you...if you go off on a freak out, I'm just not in a place where I can handle that right now. I feel like I've lost everything and I feel like I've just been gutted and I feel hollow and I feel like I'm losing my fucking mind...

Patrick: shhhh....shhhh (Patrick takes Kevin's shoulders and turns Kevin to face him). Listen to me...You don't have to handle anything, OK? Look at me. I'm totally bad-ass right now. I'm fucking superman. I can do it for both of us, I swear. If it's your turn to freak out, I'll be the one holding us together. OK?...Kevin...just say OK?

Kevin: Maybe it's just too fast....

Patrick: Compared to what?

Kevin: What do you mean?

Patrick: Too fast compared to what? To whom? It's not like we've done anything else the normal way, right? I mean, how long have we even been in this relationship? Do we count the time from when I first asked you out, or from when we first kissed, or when we first fell in love? I don't even know when that was for you but for me, I think I knew the day you danced for me. Remember that?

Kevin: Jesus (finally laughs). You were so fucking freaked out, I should have known then how much hard work you'd be.

Patrick: You love it, you liar. You love telling me to calm down, to stop talking, to stop freaking out...

(They both smile at each other. Then Kevin turns serious)

Kevin: We've got a lot of stuff to work out Patrick.

Patrick: I know. (Patrick strokes Kevin's head, runs his hand down his arm and rubs his fingers over Kevin's clenched fist). There's a list in my head of a whole bunch of topics that we have to talk about, and we will, but you know what? Tonight? No more talking. I'm exhausted and I'm going to crash at Agustin's. And tomorrow morning you'll call MDG and tell them the boss and his boyfriend are taking a couple of days off, and you can cook me a crazy breakfast to start the day when I come over in the morning, and then I'll cook you dinner in our kitchen, I'll make you my Mac n cheese that you love, and then we can just...be together...in our home, and we can do...whatever we want. You just have to say...OK.

(Kevin smiles and leans in to touch his forehead against Patrick's)

Kevin: OK (he whispers)

(Patrick sighs deeply)

Patrick: Can I ask one more thing?

Kevin: You can ask anything you want.

Patrick: Can I kiss you? I really want to kiss you.

(Kevin smiles and blinks back tears)

Kevin: It would be my total fucking pleasure, Patrick Murray, if you were to kiss the fucking shit out of me.

(Patrick leans in to kiss Kevin but stops an inch away)

Patrick: You know this gets me at least 1000 points, right? I might even be ahead right now...

(Kevin laughs and then Patrick kisses the fucking shit out of him)

End of Act 1 scene 3


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

The next morning, around 10am, Kevin is waiting outside the building. He smiles as Patrick walks up to him.

Patrick: You waited outside? It's so cold!

Kevin: I wanted to give you this.

(Kevin takes Patrick's hand and places an object in his palm)

Patrick: Oh my god! No fucking way? My own fob? (Patrick laughs delightedly as Kevin grins at him) How did you DO that?

Kevin: I tipped heavily to get maintenance off their arses and program one for me this morning.

Patrick: You're amazing! This is the best present ever!

Kevin: Patrick, it's a fucking key to a building. Get over it and use the damn thing so we can get inside. I'm freezing my bollocks off out here.

Patrick: Ok, ok. But it's so sweet! (Patrick leans in to kiss Kevin. They linger a little and then Kevin pushes him away and they enter the building and get in the elevator with Patrick giggling happily)

Patrick: I feel so powerful and masterly, with my own fabulous fob that can control the magical elevator! Can we make out in here or do they have cameras?

Kevin: Cameras. (Kevin points to the camera in the corner)

Patrick: Oh god! (Patrick grimaces) Do you think anyone was listening to us Saturday night while we were in here?

Kevin: Relax. I'm sure they've seen and heard worse.

(Patrick raises his eyebrows at Kevin)

Patrick: Worse than that?

(Kevin smiles at him and Patrick smiles back)

Patrick: You see? One day later and we can already laugh at it! We're sooooo fucking amazing.

(Kevin pushes Patrick out of the elevator shaking his head, laughing)

Kevin: Let's not push our luck Patrick. You know the saying about counting chickens before they're hatched.

Patrick: Nope. I am NOT going to let you spoil this moment, grouchy. I am feeling pretty good right now, and all I need is a ridiculous English breakfast, and I'm ready to unpack.

Kevin: Well then get ready to be disappointed because all there is is coffee, juice and toast.

Patrick: What?

Kevin: I had to log into work to clear my calendar, I had to get the fucking fob, I had to...

Patrick: Ok Ok...I get it. You were busy. You're forgiven cos I have my lovely new fob. Oh...but...what about a key to the front door?

(Kevin kisses Patrick lightly while they stand outside the door to their apartment)

Kevin: We'll go out and get one made together. Alright?

Patrick: Ok. It can be our first errand of domesticity. And we can pick up some groceries too so I can cook for you tonight, and you can make me breakfast tomorrow.

(they stand looking at each other. Kevin's smile fades and he cups Patrick's neck and leans his forehead against Patrick's)

Kevin: Are you Ok? (Kevin whispers)

(Patrick pulls his head back and cups Kevin's face with his hands)

Patrick: I am totally...completely...Ok. This is me, being happy, NOT freaking out. Are YOU Ok?

Kevin: (sighs heavily) I'm so. Fucking. Glad. You're here.

(Patrick's eyes fill with tears. Kevin smiles and kisses him on the cheek while he wipes Patrick's tears away)

Kevin: Come on. Let's go inside and start unpacking.

(Patrick looks round as they enter the living room, Kevin following closely behind him)

Patrick: Jesus, why does it look like there are more boxes now than before! Were there really this many? This is going to take us weeks to sort out...

Kevin: Well it can wait just a little bit longer before it gets sorted. (Kevin takes Patrick's hand and pulls him into the bedroom)

Patrick: (smiling suspiciously at Kevin) hmmm...I'm getting a strong feeling of déjà vu..

Kevin: Nope, not the same at all.

(Kevin starts pulling off his tshirt)

Patrick: Really? Because so far this feels pretty familiar...

(Kevin grabs Patrick and pushes him up against the window. He whispers against Patrick's lips)

Kevin: This time I get to fuck YOU against the WINDOW.

(Kevin reaches for the button that angles the blinds, while Patrick busies himself removing the rest of their clothes)

Patrick: (grabbing Kevin's head to kiss him passionately) This better live up to my fantasy...

Kevin: (spinning Patrick around and pushing his belly up against window) I wanna fuck you till your head explodes Patrick Murray

(Kevin makes love to Patrick against the window, and it starts slow and tender, and their hands are intertwined against the window and their mouths locked together, and then it turns hot and sweaty and fast and Patrick has to hold himself up, with his forehead pressed against the glass, and Patrick doesn't even notice if anyone is looking in because he's too occupied with getting the best fuck of his life)

End of Act 1 scene 4.


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

Kevin & Patrick are lying naked on the bed. Patrick is resting his head on Kevin's chest, tracing patterns on his body with his hand. Kevin's hand is grazing Patrick's head

 

Kevin: I miss your hair.

Patrick: I like it like this. It makes me look...edgy.

Kevin: I didn't say I didn't like it. But you had beautiful hair and I miss it.

Patrick: (smiling, he smatters Kevin's chest with little kisses). It will grow back.

(Kevin pulls Patrick's head up and looks him in the eyes)

Kevin: And I can't say I love the fact that every time I look at it I remember that it was Richie who had his hands all over your head yesterday morning. But that's one of those ...'discussions'... for later, I guess.

(Patrick turns his head and kisses Kevin's palm, then cuddles back into Kevin's side)

Patrick: Do you think anyone could see us against the window earlier?  I know I should be embarrassed but I actually think it's kind of hot that people might have seen us. It was sooooo much better than my fantasy.

(Kevin laughs)

Kevin: You are such a fucking mystery, Patrick Murray.

(Patrick stretches up to kiss Kevin's laughing mouth)

Patrick: Come on. We have to get working on those FUCKING boxes.

Kevin: (pouting) Can't we stay here for a little bit? Let's just take a nap.

(Patrick sits up)

Patrick: Nope. Shower first, then I have to find my clothes because I've been wearing the same ones since yesterday morning, then we have unpacking, and errands, and I want to get the place a little tidied up because Agustin said he wants to stop by after his shift at the shelter because he has a gift for our new place.

(Kevin raises his eyebrows at Patrick)

Kevin: Reinforcements?

(Patrick laughs wryly)

Patrick: Yeah right. For you, maybe.

Kevin: What's that supposed to mean?

Patrick: Nothing. Come on, lazy. Get up.

Kevin: Are you saying Agustin...wait...I can't even begin to imagine a world where your friends actually LIKE me.

Patrick: What do you mean? You guys got on great when you were staying with us. You were always laughing together, usually at ME. Why would you think he doesn't like you?

Kevin: I don't know...because...of the way we...started? Or because of Saturday night? I'm sure you told him about it.

Patrick: I did actually, but you might be surprised to know that you and Agustin and even Dom are much more alike than you realize. (Patrick laughs wryly) They also always think I am naive and idealistic and a silly romantic...

Kevin: Patrick, I DON'T think that...

Patrick: No it's OK (Patrick smiles at Kevin). I'm just saying, they're not judgy or prudish...they really just want me to be happy, and after yesterday when I talked to them...well...they know that...you...that being WITH you...makes me happy. (Patrick shrugs his shoulders, bemused)

Kevin: (smiling broadly) I like that answer. That is a good fucking answer. Come back to bed. (Kevin sits up and tries to pull Patrick back down but Patrick resists)

Patrick: Kevin, we have WORK to do.

(Kevin collapses back on the bed)

Kevin: There must be someone in America I can pay to just come and empty all these FUCKING BOXES!

Patrick: No fucking way! I want us to choose what goes where, and to fight about whose stuff goes on the walls, and whose books go on bookshelves. That's what making a home is.

Kevin: Great. More things to fight about.

Patrick: Why so negative Kevin Matheson?

Kevin: I've got a better idea...

Patrick: No more sex now. I told you.

Kevin: Right...as if I couldn't get you on your back begging for it in two minutes flat.

Patrick: Hey!!

Kevin: No, I mean why don't we finish that little game you started last night, and whoever is the winner gets to make all the choices today?

Patrick: The game? The points game?

Kevin: Yep.

Patrick: Are you serious? You want to play the points game?

Kevin: Yes. I already started it. Get my laptop and I'll show you.

Patrick: Are you insane?

Kevin: You know I love games. And as you said, we both love to win, so let's see who wins, right?

Patrick: Oh my god. You are...SUCH...a geek.

Kevin: Just get the laptop, would you?

(Patrick moves to the table in the corner, shaking his head, as he brings the laptop to Kevin and sits back on the bed)

Patrick: I don't get it. How can you start the game, when it's MY game, and you don't even know the point system?

Kevin: 10 for the torpedo, 5 for the wedding. I just took those as the reference points.

Patrick: But...it's my game. You don't even know the rules!

Kevin: I think I caught on pretty quick, Patrick. Anyway, that's why I'm the boss. You have an idea, and I get to take the credit, right?

(Kevin opens a file and shows Patrick)

Kevin: You're the red column, and I'm the blue.

(Patrick stares at Kevin)

Patrick: Are we seriously doing this? Did I move in with a teenager?

Kevin: If you're scared you're going to lose....

(Patrick smiles, shaking his head)

Patrick: Fuck...let's do this.

End of Act 1 Scene 5


	6. Act 1 Scene 6

Scene: later that evening, around 6pm, Kevin and Patrick stand in the living room, a pile of flattened empty boxes by the front door. Patrick is staring at his phone.

 

Patrick: Agustin texted. He should be here in a few minutes. He actually sprung for an uber car, which sort of blows my mind. (Patrick looks all around him distractedly, exhaling deeply). I think we did a pretty good job, right?

Kevin: I am...fucking...exhausted!

Patrick: I know. I don't think I can cook tonight. Do you mind if we get takeout? How do people even get takeout in this building? Do you have to go down and meet them in the lobby? This fucking fob system. Really? Is there THAT much crime in San Francisco that we need to live in fucking Fort Knox?

Kevin: Calm down Patrick (Kevin laughs). You go down and get Agustin, and I'll go down and get the take out. See? We take turns. Compromise.

Patrick: Shut up.

Kevin: Or maybe I should just make you do both trips since I am the big decision maker of the day.

Patrick: I still don't see how you can award yourself 10,000 points for standing on my stoop that night (Patrick grumbles). I'll never fucking catch up.

(Kevin pats Patrick on the shoulder condescendingly as he passes him by to add an empty box to the pile by the door)

Kevin: That's all right babe. I'll go easy on the romance for the next few years. Give you a chance to come up with the most awesome, most epic gesture to top it.

Patrick: You are such an ass. And also...you are NOT a gracious winner. I knew you were competitive, but Jesus, Kevin...gloat much?

Kevin: Would you like some cheese with that whine, Patrick Murray?

(Patrick drops his head in his hands, shaking his head)

Patrick: Oh god. I moved in with my mother.

Kevin: What shall we order for dinner? Does KFC deliver? I feel like having something greasy and fried. I'm so fucking hungry and tired! I am NEVER moving again.

Patrick: Kevin, say it isn't so! What about our cute little cottage with the porch where we sit together like two miserable...

Kevin. Sorry, Patrick. This is it. This is where we grow old and miserable and die.

Patrick: You mean I can't persuade my beautiful, manly, rich boyfriend to buy me a little house on the river someday? No? What's the use of dating the boss if I don't get to spend all his money? You should have seen Lyn's place on the Russian River!

Kevin: Don't remember being invited to the house. I remember having to drive home for two fucking hours while you got to go back to your cozy little palace.

Patrick: Ahhh...poor Kevin. Didn't I make it worth your while? You said I made your head explode!

Kevin: That's not all that exploded..

(the door bell rings, interrupting their banter, startling them both.)

Kevin: Who's that?

(Patrick makes a freaky scared face at Kevin as he goes to open the door. Agustin is standing there, with a package)

Patrick: Oh my god! How did you get in here? Is it just me that can't operate this building? (he hugs Agustin and ushers him in)

Agustin: No, I just met someone who was coming into the building and they let me in and up once I told them I was visiting you. Seems you two are already...famous?

Patrick: Oh God, was it Milo? He's very 'helpful'.

Agustin: He didn't tell me his name, but he did ask a lot of questions about how I knew you. A little creepy if you ask me.

Patrick: (laughing) Well, welcome! Here it is! Ignore the boxes...we got a lot done but they never seem to end.

Kevin: Hi Agustin. You want a drink?

Agustin: Kevin! Hi! Sure...I'll take a beer?

Kevin: Yep, we've got those in the fridge so good choice.

(Agustin walks around, looking curiously, then sees the Kevin Costner poster)

Agustin: Wow, Ok.

Patrick: (chuckles) Don't say anything. It's a 'thing' Ok? Just move on.

Agustin: So, this is where tech nerd superstars live. I'm impressed. Nice view. A little...industrial though, right?

Patrick: We haven't got all our stuff settled yet. We've got more books, and pictures, and...stuff...

Agustin: I'm sure it will be great.

Kevin: Why don't we go up on the roof. It's cold so keep your jacket on, but we got to keep the furniture and it's comfortable and doesn't look quite so 'unlived' in.

(Kevin carries the beers, and they head up to the roof)

Agustin: Jesus. Ok. I think I get it now. This is fucking sweet.

(Kevin and Patrick laugh)

Agustin: Here. (Agustin hands the package to Patrick). This is for you for your New Home.

Patrick: I'm so excited! I don't think you've ever given me a present before.

Agustin: Well reign it in because it's not much, and it probably won't happen again.

(Patrick rips off the brown paper wrapping. He looks at the gift and then looks up at Agustin, smiling)

Patrick: I love it. Thank you.

Kevin: Do I get to see?

Patrick: It's the three of us, as the Three Amigos. We went to see it together years ago and I loved it and they used to make fun of me because I tried to make the name stick and they wouldn't let me. Did you draw this?

Agustin: No, they sell them in the shop like that. Of course I drew it.

Patrick: It's so good. I love it.

Agustin: Yeah, well it was Dom's idea and I didn't really want to draw it but he begged me and Eddie told me I would be a dick if I didn't, so...surprise!

Patrick: I'm sorry they made you do it, but I really love it. It's totally going on the wall, right Kevin?

Kevin: Of course, babe.

Patrick: We're ordering food. You want to stay for dinner?

Agustin: No, I have to get going soon, but... could I get a cup of coffee, Paddy?

Patrick: Coffee? Since when do you drink coffee at night?

Agustin: Eddie's taking me to this event tonight and I could do with the caffeine.

Patrick: o...kay...Kevin, you want anything?

Kevin: I'm good.

Patrick: Actually, why don't you make the coffee, Kevin, or better yet, you come with me Agustin and we can 'chat' while I make it?

Kevin: It's fine, Patrick. Go and make the coffee.

(Patrick takes empty beer bottles and heads downstairs, giving Agustin a meaningful glare.)

Kevin: That was subtle.

Agustin: He's probably making the fastest coffee in history. Thank god I won't actually have to drink it.

Kevin: And the reason for this chat is, I suppose...?

Agustin: It's actually probably not what you think.

Kevin: Well, I THINK that Patrick thinks you approve, but that that's not really true, is it?

Agustin: Well, I suppose one good thing is it seems to not matter so much any more what I think, what Dom thinks...

Kevin: What Richie thinks?

Agustin: Yeah...well Paddy's a work in progress, you know. Look, he's trying really hard, but you know him, right? He's still Patrick and he's still going to have his freak-outs and his spirals...

Kevin: I DO know him.

Agustin: But...well...don't we all have those moments? At least when he spirals there's drama, and eating, and tears. When I spiral, virtual strangers are picking me up off the streets passed out in front of Pupusa carts.

Kevin: In case you haven't noticed, Agustin, you don't have to sell me on Patrick. He does a pretty good job of that on his own.

Agustin: (laughs wryly) He never knows how fucking charming people find him. I never understood why he's so pretty and doesn't even know it. If he could just have relaxed a little, he'd have been the fucking catch of San Francisco.

Kevin: Well let's just keep that little fact between us, shall we?

Agustin: That's the real point though, Kevin. He's not like me and you. You can take the boy out of puritan WASP country but you can't take...

(Agustin pauses and looks meaningfully at Kevin. Kevin is silent)

Agustin: He might think he'll be Ok with our 'perspective' on life, but, if you're counting on him to really change...then...yeah...then I'm worried.

Kevin: Look, I know you guys always talk about this stuff together, but I'm not really comfortable discussing Patrick behind his back, like he's a problem child that has to be dealt with.

Agustin: I don't think he's a child...

Kevin: Well, maybe you do. You don't have to 'warn' me, you don't have to 'prepare' me, you don't have to 'protect' him. We'll either work it out or we won't, but that's between him and me.

Agustin: Ok. Sorry.

Kevin: You don't have to say sorry. I know you're doing this because you've always looked out for each other and you love him, but if he wants to stand on his own feet and work this out by himself, let's just trust that he can do that. I HAVE to trust that he can do that, that he can speak for himself and that HE can tell me what he wants and needs.

Agustin: Ok...ok...I said my peace, I'll just stay out of it.

(Kevin sighs)

Kevin: You don't have to stay out of anything. You're his friend. He'll probably always tell you stuff that I would rather he didn't. But I'm not built that way. PATRICK's the only one I want to talk to about Patrick.

Agustin: So no cozy fireside chats about relationship problems? Got it.

(Kevin laughs)

Kevin: Shall we let the poor bugger know it's safe to come back?

Agustin: I wouldn't mind letting him stew a little longer. He made us sweat it out yesterday, sitting in that kitchen for hours.

Kevin: Let's not compare crappy days, shall we?

Agustin: Sorry...again. Jesus. Maybe we should call him back up so I can stop putting my foot in my mouth.

Kevin: Sounds like a good plan.

(Kevin texts Patrick, who appears with coffee cup in a matter of seconds)

Patrick: Ok. So this isn't at all awkward. Are we all still friends...or...?

(Kevin smiles and puts his arm around Patrick as he sits next to him on the loveseat)

Agustin: All still friends. Best friends. Kevin was just telling me how he'd love to sit and chat for hours over a good glass of wine, and I was telling him how I prefer to respect your privacy, so we got that cleared up.

(Kevin laughs, Patrick grimaces)

Patrick: Oh god. (he turns to Kevin). That bad?

(Kevin leans into Patrick and kisses him briefly)

Kevin: Nah. It's all fine. He was just telling me that he misses having me around because he got off on hearing you moaning through the walls.

Patrick: Kevin!

Agustin: And on that note...I shall bid you both good night, and let you enjoy your evening. Thanks for the coffee Patrick. I'm sure it tastes like shit.

Patrick: I'll walk you to the elevator. You need one of these fobs to get anything to work.

(They start to make their way to the elevator, leaving Kevin in the roof garden. Patrick looks behind him to make sure they are out of Kevin's hearing)

Patrick: What did you say to him?

Agustin: Relax Patrick. Kevin is a big boy and he can look after himself.

Patrick: I know he can, and so, by the way, can I. But you can be a real fucking tool sometimes Agustin, and he's had a bad couple of days too so he doesn't need any of your shit right now.

Agustin: (raises his eyebrows at Patrick) It's Ok. Really. If anything, I was trying to make sure he isn't...he doesn't expect that you...that you suddenly 'joined the dark side'. OK?

Patrick: Are you fucking kidding me? You talked to him about...

Agustin: Just calm down Paddy. OK? I wanted him to remember that even though you two might be 'oh we're so in love and happy and fucking' right now, that you're still YOU, and that maybe he shouldn't lose sight of that.

Patrick: Stay out of this, Agustin. You have no idea who I am with Kevin. You know me as a friend, and you think you know what I want and what I need, but that's between him and me, and we'll work it out between us. OK?

Agustin: Yeah. Ok. And that's exactly what he told me too, by the way, so you can just calm down and relax. I didn't come to bust his balls, or to save you from the big bad monster. I was worried about you and frankly about him too, because I DO like him, though I'm not sure he'll ever believe me.

Patrick: (breathes heavily). He said that? He said the same thing as me?

(Agustin chuckles as the elevator doors open)

Agustin: You can't have it both ways. You can't tell me to stay out of it and then ask for all the details. Sorry Paddy. You're on your own.

Patrick: (smiling) You fucker.

(Patrick holds the elevator door open for a second longer)

Patrick: Thanks for the present. I love it. (he presses the lobby button with the fob)

Agustin: This fucking building...

Patrick: I know (he chuckles)

(The doors close on the elevator and Patrick turns back to the apartment, smiling. His phone beeps and he takes it out to read a text message. His smile fades as he looks up)

Patrick: Shit.

 

End of Act 1 Scene 6


	7. Act 1 Scene 7

The next morning, Patrick and Kevin are sitting in a diner, having breakfast.

Kevin: Thank you for not making me cook this morning. Do you realize we haven't used that kitchen once so far, except to make sandwiches and drinks. I don't think this bodes well for my little fat fat frog.

Patrick: I don't know why you think it's so funny. You're the one who will have to live with Fatrick, so you better start getting used to the idea or you better start cooking.

Kevin: Err...Excuse me! You're the one who wanted to come here this morning. And you didn't have to order pancakes.

(The waitress brings their food and they start eating)

Kevin: Do we have to do more unpacking after breakfast? Can we just go to the movies or something? Or even a museum or just anything but please, no more boxes...please please please.

Patrick: Ok (he laughs but quickly turns serious). But...first...I wanted to talk to you about something, and...I'm not sure you're going to like it.

Kevin: Fuck.

Patrick: You wondered why I wanted to come out for breakfast, and the reason is I don't want to have another fight in our home.

Kevin: Jesus, Patrick.

Patrick: I don't want there to be more memories of fighting and arguing than there are good ones, and yesterday was a fucking great day and so I decided that if you're going to get mad at me, I don't want it happening at home. That place already has too many ghosts...I don't even know if I will ever be able to go in the parking lot or basement again, but at least for today, home is the place we go to AFTER we get mad. Ok?

Kevin: Patrick, do you hate that place now? I now it's got some bad memories...

Patrick: No, I don't hate it. I can't say I totally love it yet, but, when it's more our home, and we've lived in it and we've been happy, then....it'll be different.

Kevin: You want to move?

Patrick: Are you kidding me? Pack up and unpack again? After the work we've done? Kevin. I'd live anywhere with you. I just want to be with YOU.

Kevin: (smiling sweetly) You really are hitting it out of the ballpark with your answers these days, Patrick Murray.

Patrick: Well, I decided to control my stupid mouth and try to use it only for good.

Kevin: I love your mouth.

Patrick: Really?

Kevin: It's a very talented mouth.

Patrick: Thank you. I think so too.

Kevin: I like what you did with it this morning.

Patrick: Yeah. I got that.

Kevin: You haven't done that before.

Patrick: Jesus...

Kevin: Are you blushing, Patrick Murray?

Patrick: My stupid face...

Kevin: Don't say that! I love that face.

Patrick: Are you trying to distract me?

Kevin: Is it working?

Patrick: As a matter of fact...it almost is.

Kevin: Good. Because I think we should have a few more days of fucking peace and tranquility and avoid any of those topics on your list. I don't want to talk about them today. Please!

Patrick: Firstly, it's OUR list, not mine, and secondly, I don't want to spoil today either, and I promise this is the absolutely smallest thing on the list, but...we have to talk about it now because...something happened...last night.

(Kevin puts down his fork and leans back staring at Patrick)

Kevin: How the fuck could something have happened last night? We haven't been apart since yesterday morning!

Patrick: You see? It's not such a big deal. It's just that...I got a text...from Richie. But I didn't answer it yet, and you can check my phone (Patrick holds out his phone to Kevin, who just stares at it.)

Kevin: I'm not going to check your phone, Patrick.

Patrick: Ok. Are you...mad?

Kevin: Huh...(breathes heavily)...I don't know what I feel.

Patrick: Right. Do you...want to know what he said?

Kevin: Do I?

Patrick: All he said was "are you ok? call if you want to talk". That's all he said. But I've got to say something back and I just wanted to...you know...discuss it...first.

Kevin: Right. Discuss. Well...I suppose I would open this 'discussion' by asking if you want to talk to him?

Patrick: Today, or ever?

Kevin: Let's start with today.

Patrick: No. I don't want to talk to him today. I have nothing to say to him today, except maybe 'thanks for the haircut. Kevin doesn't really like it. I'm Ok'

(Kevin tries to smile)

Patrick: But ever? Yeah, I guess I do want talk to him at some point. Not about us, but just...about stuff. He's a really good guy. And we do care about each other. And I could pretend it's like me and Dom, who hooked up in the past and are now just best friends. But I won't. It's different. I know it is. But it's not...romantic, either. Even if we were both free I don't think we'd ever make it as a couple. But I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't think about it when you were with Jon. Because I did. When I thought you wouldn't leave Jon, I did wish I could have Richie back because I thought it would make me hurt less.

(Kevin looks down at his plate and nods his head, avoiding Patrick's eyes)

Kevin: Ok. I see.

Patrick: But this isn't about making a choice between you and Richie. It hasn't been a real 'choice' since...you know...that night, in the office. You are the man I want to spend my life with, and he is...a...friend who I really care about.

(Kevin looks up, obviously hurting)

Kevin: Why did you go and see him on Sunday? Why did you need to see Richie rather than anyone else, the very day after?

(Patrick remains silent, chewing his lip. He starts rubbing his hands on his thighs, then taking a deep breath...)

Patrick: Because I felt shitty. I felt... sordid, and I was confused and I knew that if we were going to be together it was going to be complicated and it was going to be difficult and I wanted to be with someone who just...isn't. He isn't like you, and he isn't like me. He wouldn't cheat. He wouldn't lie. That's the truth.

Kevin: Jesus (Kevin shakes his head)

Patrick: It's like I was looking for the eye of the hurricane, you know? A little oasis of peace before I had to get back and face the mess we'd made.

(Patrick reaches to take Kevin's hand)

Patrick: Because I knew that however shitty and dirty I was feeling about all the cheating and lying, however scared of how complicated it was going to get, and even though I couldn't...and still sometimes can't...begin to figure out how we get to where we both want to be? Even though I was feeling all of that? I knew that I was coming back to you, and that there was no way I wasn't going to try and make it work with you. So, I just wanted to be, for a few minutes...the 'version' of me that I sometimes thought Richie saw. The simple, straightforward farm boy, who had 'bottom shame' and had never taken a boy home to meet his mother. The person I was before life got so fucking complicated. Because of you!

(Patrick kisses Kevin's knuckles. Looks at Kevin intently. Kevin smiles weakly)

Kevin: I'm sorry I asked you to leave (he whispers, his eyes clouding)

Patrick: Don't be sorry. It fucking hurt, but you were right. I betrayed you. I betrayed me too, even though I didn't see it like that then, and I didn't mean it like that.

Kevin: I didn't mean to make you feel dirty and shitty. You were right, it was me who put you in that position and it was me who...

Patrick: No...no,no. Stop. Now. We're not having the 'who said what and who meant what' conversation today. Ok? But just to be clear, no one ever made me do anything. So, if I did something shitty, like cheat on Richie, then it's ok for me to feel shitty about it.

Kevin: I don't like you feeling shitty.

Patrick: That's sweet, but you'll have to learn to live with it. You know I'm one of those people that says and does stupid things and I can't keep avoiding the consequences! You should have seen how shitty I felt the morning after my Halloween speech. I thought I'd have to leave the country.

Kevin: That was a fucking awful night. I don't think I'd ever felt so sad in my whole life before. (Kevin chuckles)

Patrick: What DID you feel?

(Patrick looks at Kevin intently? Kevin laughs wryly)

Kevin: Jesus. You suddenly love talking about this stuff. Feelings and shit. But you still find it hard to say 'I love you'. You are such a mystery.

(Patrick just looks at Kevin. Not saying a word.)

Kevin: Ok. (Kevin sighs heavily). I felt I hated Jon in that moment, when he showed up on those stairs. I felt trapped by him when all I wanted to do was grab you and tell you I would never leave you to go to Seattle. I had to stand there listening to him making stupid jokes about karaoke and I knew you were so fucking upset and I couldn't do anything to comfort you. And I...I just hated him and I felt guilty because he'd done nothing but try and make me happy for two years.

Patrick: I'm so sorry...

Kevin: And I knew as I left with him that I was going to break his heart because he just would never give up, whatever problems we had, but I was going to walk away because there was no fucking way I could stay with him when I was so in love with you, if there was even a chance you would take me back.

(Patrick reaches out and takes Kevin's hand. He looks at their hands holding each other, then he looks up at Kevin)

Patrick: This is such a fucked up thing to say, but that was really beautiful. Jesus. We put each other through the fucking ringer!

Kevin: I never thought for one minute though, that you weren't worth it. And even knowing what happened since, and who we've hurt and how we behaved ( Kevin shakes his head) I STILL will NEVER regret meeting and falling in love with you. I AM the luckiest man in the world for getting to be with you.

(Patrick sniffs, trying to stop himself from tearing up in the restaurant)

Patrick: My pancakes are cold.

Kevin: (chuckling) You want to order more?

Patrick: No. I'm not really hungry any more. Can we just go home? Watch a movie?

Kevin: Whatever you want.

(Patrick smiles. Kevin picks up Patrick's phone and hands it to him.)

Kevin: Why don't you text Richie now, while we get the check. Get it over with and then we can cross that topic off 'our' list.

Patrick: it went pretty well, right? My restaurant idea was a fucking good idea.

Kevin: Sure it was, Patrick. Except for the fact that we're paying for food we didn't eat, total strangers have seen us cry, and I can't just drag you off to bed and fuck us both into a happy mood.

Patrick: (smiling slyly) I knew you would try to distract me with sex. You think I'm easy, that I can't resist you, and maybe, for now, that's true, but I also happen to know how to make YOU weak at the knees too, so don't get too cocky...and NO, no cock puns. Ok?

Kevin: As if.

(They smile at each other)

Patrick: It did go well though, right? We talked, we listened, and we didn't get mad, so this was a pretty good step, right?

Kevin: It was. Can't say it feels great to go through it, but we're leaving smiling so, yes, I would say that we did OK.

(Kevin turns to look for the waitress. Patrick stares at his profile a little, smiling to himself, chewing his lip, then starts texting Richie.)

 

text: feeling great. Kevin is big fan of haircut. thanks for understanding. talk soon.

 

End of Act 1 Scene 7


	8. Act 1 Scene 8

One week later, Christmas Eve, Patrick is sitting on the sofa with his laptop on his lap, skyping with Dana Murray.

Dana: It's not the same without you here, Patrick.

Patrick: I know mom, but it's our first Christmas together and we wanted to celebrate it alone. You know how it is.

Dana: Well, I always thought Christmas was a time for family, but I suppose there's always next year. And I must say, though I miss you, I'm enjoying the lack of fireworks that I'm sure we would have been subjected to if you had brought Kevin.

Patrick: Right. How is Megan these days?

Dana: Oh, you know. She's always watching me with that concerned look of hers, and I can tell she's walking on eggshells around your father, trying to make sure he's always got his favorite cigars, a drink in his hand. I've told her that I haven't decided anything and he's still none the wiser, but she can't seem to relax.

Patrick: Sounds like fun. Sorry I couldn't make it.

Dana: (chuckling) Maybe I should offer her a Xanax this time.

Patrick: I'm sure she'd love THAT. Has she said anything? About me?

Dana: Nothing dear. Not one word. I'm afraid it's as if you don't exist.

Patrick: No, I'm glad. I'd rather she ignore me than...preach at me, or start ranting again about how the 'gays have it so easy'.

Dana: Yes, that was rather unfortunate. I was hoping this breach would be healed between you, but I'm rather afraid she thinks she's being loyal to Gus.

Patrick: Whatever, mom. If she thinks hating me and Kevin will make Gus happy, then...good for her.

Dana: How about you, dear. And Kevin? Are you both well?

Patrick: Yes mom, we're both 'well'. We're heading out to meet friends at a bar in a minute so I'll have to go, but I just wanted to say Happy Christmas and see how you were holding up.

Dana: (lifting a glass of whisky up to the screen) I'm getting in the holiday spirit, love.

Patrick: Are you OK, mom?

Dana: I'm fine. I really am. I've given myself a little 'reprieve' to get through the holidays, and after that, when I've had some time to think, I'll call you for a nice long chat and we can talk about all those difficult things we don't want to talk about. How does that sound?

Patrick: Like the story of my life?

Dana: What do you mean, dear?

Patrick: Nothing mom. We'll talk after the holidays. Give my love to Dad, and Megan and Gus of course. We're heading out so I'll say bye, Ok?

Dana: Goodnight darling. Happy Christmas.

(Patrick shuts his laptop, and leans his head against the back of the sofa, sighing deeply. Kevin walks out of the bedroom, buttoning his shirt, sees Patrick)

Kevin: Trouble in the Murray family?

Patrick: My mom misses me.

Kevin: Wish you were there?

Patrick: Fuck no. With Megan and Gus? What a Happy Christmas that would be.

Kevin: Still. It's your first Christmas without them. Wouldn't be strange to feel a little blue.

Patrick: I guess. (Patrick sighs). What did you used to do for Christmas?

Kevin: (shrugs his shoulders) Not much. Just...you know...family stuff.

Patrick: Jon's family?

Kevin: Yep.

Patrick: Did they like you?

Kevin: Erm..yeah. They did.

Patrick: Great.

Kevin: Patrick. What's wrong? What's happened?

Patrick: Nothing. Everything's fine.

Kevin: Ok. Why doesn't it feel like everything's fine, then.

Patrick: Oh look. Another party to go to with my friends. Time to start a fight. That feels familiar.

Kevin: Patrick. What the FUCK is the matter.

Patrick: I don't know! OK? I don't know. I'm just....fucking...pissed. And I don't know why, so don't ask me.

Kevin: All right. If you don't know why you're pissed, do you know WHO you're pissed at?

Patrick: (jumps up off the sofa and brushes past Kevin to get his shoes) Can we seriously just go to this fucking party? I swear if we miss another one because of some fucking...big...'conversation', I'm going to jump off the fucking roof.

(Kevin sighs heavily and closes his eyes)

Kevin: I'm not going anywhere. Would you just talk to me please.

Patrick: I don't have anything to say. I just want to get drunk with you, with my friends, and have a merry...fucking...Christmas.

Kevin: Patrick, did Megan say something...

Patrick: No! Megan didn't say anything. As far as Megan is concerned, we don't exist, Ok? No one, has fucking, said, anything, Ok?

Kevin: You HAVE to tell me what is wrong, Patrick. I'm not going to spend all night trying to figure out what the hell happened while I was getting dressed in the fucking bedroom!

Patrick: You want to know? You want to do this now? OK? I'll tell you what's wrong. It seems WE are 'wrong'.

Kevin: Ok. What does THAT mean?

Patrick: It means, we can't go to my family for Christmas, because Megan hates your guts. It means that I can't meet any of the people you made friends with since you moved here because they all hate MY guts for breaking Jon's heart. It means that tonight at the party everyone is going to be watching us and looking to see if we're 'ok'. It means that all fucking week long, Owen has been acting like I'm some fucking stranger that he just met and has bad breath. It means we are completely fucking alone, and it's just you and me against the fucking world, and yet, when I try to talk to you about any of this, you just change the subject, or tell me to stop worrying, or just..fucking...do NOTHING.

Kevin: Ok. Let's just deal with that last bit. All I asked is that we have ONE WEEK of not talking about stuff. Just one. So we could both get a little distance, both be calm...

Patrick: Shit. I know. I'm sorry...sorry. (Patrick runs his hands over his face)

Kevin: Patrick...

Patrick: No, it's ok. Freak out over. Just a little one, right? I said I would be strong, and...I am. I just...you know...minor blip on the screen (he laughs wryly)

Kevin: You don't have to be 'strong'. Just please, talk to me. Don't shut me out and then...fucking explode.

Patrick: I thought I had to wait the magical week, which, happy coincidence, ends on Christmas Day, so...yay!

Kevin: I meant for us to have some distance from the fight, but if there's other things that are bothering, making you upset, of course you can talk to me about those things.

Patrick: (laughs weakly) Sorry. Guess I'm not very good at understanding the rules...

Kevin: These aren't fucking RULES.

Patrick: I know, I know. I'm sorry. Again. Really, Kevin...I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you. I just need to calm the fuck down. Just give me a minute and I'll be fine.

(Kevin walks up to Patrick and lifts his head to meet his eyes)

Kevin: Are you happy, here, with me?

(Patrick pulls back and stares at Kevin)

Patrick: Do you seriously have to ask? Kevin the ONLY time I am happy is when I am here with you. But I used to enjoy other things too, spending time with friends, being at work with Owen, and none of that other stuff seems to be working now. It's as if the happier I am with you, the more isolated I get from everyone else.

Kevin: I didn't know things were so bad with Owen. You want me to talk to him?

Patrick: Huh...are you kidding? Have the boss tell Owen to stop ignoring his boyfriend? I don't think that would achieve the goal you're looking for, Kevin.

Kevin: Shit. Of course. But..what can I do? To help.

Patrick: I'm not used to being so alone, Kevin. I've always had my friends, I've always had Owen, and even my fucked up family. Now everyone I know is either avoiding me, or is always trying so hard not to say anything to upset me or remind me of something, or trigger some freak out, that they might as well be strangers too? What's happened? When did we get to be so...alone? I feel...sad.

Kevin: I swear to God I didn't know you were feeling like this. One hour ago we were happy, we fucked, we took a shower together, we were getting ready for a party, and now suddenly...what?

Patrick: I guess I just don't want to go to this fucking party. I don't want people staring at us, and whispering about us, and criticizing...

Kevin: I thought you didn't care what anyone else thinks

Patrick: I don't! I don't care what they think but I don't like the fact that we are the people that other people have an opinion about! I mean, no one cares that Malik picked Doris up in a bar, or that Agustin met Eddie at the Russian River, but everyone gets to have an opinion on who fucking cheated on whom and when and how I wrecked your relationship and...

Kevin: Ok. We won't go.

Patrick: What?

Kevin: If it upsets you, we won't go. I'm happy to stay here, just the two of us. You seem happy to be with me when we're alone, so we'll just stay here.

Patrick: We can't just never go out! I don't like not seeing my friends!

Kevin: Well, why have you been avoiding them?

Patrick: What do you mean?

Kevin: I've heard you turn down both Dom and Agustin this week when they've asked us to meet them for dinner, for drinks. And I know you used to eat lunch with Owen so why haven't you asked him to go for lunch and talk?

Patrick: Because no one wants to talk about the elephant in the room so all that's left is for us to make small talk which fucking sucks!

Kevin: And what's the elephant?

Patrick: US! We're the fucking elephant!

Kevin: Patrick, have you ever thought that maybe you're the only one that sees this elephant? Maybe to others we're more of a...horse?

Patrick: This isn't funny Kevin.

Kevin: I'm just saying that maybe we're not such a big deal to others as you think we are. Or maybe you're just worried about our 'issues' and you think every one else is also focussed on them. Which I don't think they are.

(Patrick chews his lip anxiously as he looks at Kevin)

Patrick: I swear I'm trying not to freak out because I told you I would be strong, but just having this party to go to, and talking with my mom...it just made me feel like the only safe place for us is here, and if we go out there and have to be with people, then all the stuff we don't talk about and try not to think about, then it's all right back in my face again.

Kevin: Then let's talk about it.

Patrick: Now? You want to discuss our list now?

Kevin: Not really, but if you feel trapped in here until we do, then I think we should.

Patrick: Aren't you...scared?

Kevin: The only thing that scares me is that you'll leave, and you promised me that you wouldn't before we had a chance to work things out, so should I be scared?

Patrick: No. I'm not leaving. But then why haven't we talked about things?

Kevin: it's nothing more than what I told you before. I wanted time to have some distance, to think, to calm down. That's all. Nothing sinister, nothing to be scared of. If you want we can talk tonight, but, I'd rather we go to the party so you can see your friends, relax, get drunk, have fun and then we can talk tomorrow.

Patrick: I don't know if I can relax.

Kevin: Well, why don't we try and we can always leave if you're not enjoying it. Let's just get it over with. And in a few months time we won't be the interesting item any more. We'll just be another boring old couple that people are used to. And Owen will get over the fact that you've moved in with the boss, and the people I met, well, no great loss if they want to hate our guts, and as for Megan, well, we'll be like most families where people get together for holidays and just pretend to get along while drinking lots of booze and eating lots of food. Ok?

(Patrick stares at Kevin)

Patrick: It doesn't bother you? That people think they can judge us?

Kevin: What should I do? Leave you? No fucking way. So no, I don't like that people think they know our business and that people talk about us, but I'm happy that I'm with you, so, it's worth it. Isn't it?

Patrick: Of course it's worth it, but it's so...I don't know...I just want to shout at people to leave us alone, and then on the other hand I want to just be right there with them gossiping and laughing. Oh god. Sometimes I feel like I'm losing my mind.

(Kevin pulls Patrick in his arms and kisses his neck, then pulls back to lean his forehead against Patrick's forehead)

Kevin: I'm happy to do whatever you want, Patrick Murray. If you want to go out and get drunk and dance and make out in a bar, then I'd love to do that with you. If you want to stay home and watch Christmas movies on TV, that sounds like heaven. I'm happy just to be with you tonight. Every night.

(Patrick smiles)

Kevin: But that's because I don't need people the way you do. From the first moment I met you you've been surrounded by your little crowd, always with a little entourage. And that's one of the things I love about you. You draw people. People love you. And they still do, whatever you think they're thinking. So, my vote is, let's go to the party and see your friends.

Patrick: (sighs heavily) OK. Let's do it. But first...I know I don't say it a lot, but you asked me a few times tonight if I'm happy with you, and I want you to know...I love you.

Kevin: Still freaks you out to say it?

Patrick: (smiling) It's a little strange, but definitely getting easier.

Kevin: I love you too, Patrick Murray. Get your shoes on and let's go.

(Kevin turns to go to the door but Patrick catches him and cups his face)

Patrick: Thank you. For tonight. And for this week, here together. I'm glad we had this happy week, and even with the tension with Owen at work, it has been a really fucking happy week.

Kevin: It's not ending, Patrick. This wasn't our only happy week. It was just the first.

Patrick (kisses Kevin gently). I hope so.

End of Act 1 scene 8.


	9. Act 1 Scene 9

Christmas Eve, Patrick and Kevin are standing at the bar with Dom, Doris and Malik, while Agustin and Eddie are on the dance floor.

(Patrick hands Kevin a drink and leans close to Kevin)

Patrick: I'm getting drunk tonight.

Kevin: I can see that.

Patrick: Stop me before I do or say anything stupid please.

(Kevin smiles evilly)

Kevin: I have my camera ready.

Patrick: Ass. I'm serious. No scenes tonight. I'm already having fun. Don't let me regret coming out.

Kevin: I'll look after you, darling. (Kevin puckers up and kisses Patrick loudly)

Patrick: Mmmm...My knight in shining armor (Patrick nuzzles into Kevin's neck and grabs Kevin's ass)

(Kevin pushes him away, laughing)

Kevin: Would this count as something you might find embarrassing in the morning?

Patrick: No (Patrick pretends outrage). Making out with my hot boyfriend? This is a fucking kodak moment.

Kevin: Would having your boyfriend sporting a hard-on in front of all your friends count?

Patrick: Are you kidding me? I would LOVE it. They would all be so jealous if they could see what I get to see every day. (Patrick leans back in to kiss Kevin's neck).

Kevin: Right. Enough shots for you I think. Why don't you switch to water for a little.

Patrick: I'm going to dance. Come with me?

Kevin: Let me finish my drink.

(Patrick turns to Doris, who is chatting with Dom and Malik)

Patrick: Doris. You have to come dance with me. It's Christmas Eve!

Doris: We have to be going. Driving to Vallejo tonight. We just popped in to say Happy Christmas and we're off to sprinkle Christmas magic to all the little children in California.

Patrick: One dance. Come on. Malik, you've got time for one dance? Please Doris?

Doris: Sure! Why not? For the first time I'm at a gay bar with an actual date, so I get to dance WITH the promise of hot sex after? This is what I've been waiting for my whole life. Can Malik come? Or will it turn him gay?

Malik: You've been trying to turn me gay for weeks now woman. Don't you know it's not something you catch? Coming Dom?

Dom: I've got to be drunker than this to get on that dance floor.

Doris: Whatever. We are DANCING motherfuckers!

(Doris, Malik and Patrick move to join Eddie and Agustin on the dance floor).

Dom: Ahhh...peace and quiet. And here we are, the two old men, nursing our drinks while the young children dance.

Kevin: Having a lovely Christmas?

(Dom laughs)

Dom: Just finding it harder to keep up with the boys these days. I'm trying to start my own business and I'm working twice as hard now at 40 as I did when I was 20! God, what a waste youth is on the young.

Kevin: I thought 40 was the new 30.

Dom: Don't let them fool you. 40 is 40. Your body starts letting you know that it's ten years older than ten years ago.

Kevin: I saw you playing rugby. Looked pretty healthy to me.

Dom: Right. You were there that day. You should have seen me on Sunday morning. Not a pretty picture.

Kevin: Well, good for you for starting the business. Chicken Window, right? Can't wait to try it.

Dom: If I ever get it started up, I'll let you know.

Kevin: Patrick was showing me your kickstarter and your other social media stuff. Looks like it's going well.

Dom: Yeah, people seem excited. Got a long way to go though.

Kevin: You need any help with...erm...like putting together a webpage or something?

Dom: Patrick ask you to offer?

Kevin: Yep.

Dom: Jesus (laughs).

Kevin: I think he wants us to 'bond'.

Dom: Are you supposed to have told me that?

Kevin: Probably not.

Dom: Fuck it. Why not? If you could help me put something together that would be great.

Kevin: You know Patrick could have done it for you any time you asked. He's probably better at it than me.

Dom: Yeah. I've been told I'm not good at asking for help. Something I have to work on.

Kevin: I'm with you there (Kevin chuckles).

Dom: So what does he have you doing for Agustin?

Kevin: I think living with him and seeing him in his underwear every day has been enough of a bonding experience. Didn't he mention we're best mates?

Dom: God. I feel sorry for you man.

Kevin: Actually, it wasn't bad. He's a funny bloke.

Dom: When he's not being an asshole.

Kevin: Patrick said that you and Doris had a big fight, so I was surprised to see her here with Malik.

Dom: Yeah. We had a 'special' reconciliation moment. We're now 'besties' but, we're trying to lead separate lives. Too co-dependent I think it's called. She moved in with Malik pretty much for good.

Kevin: Patrick didn't mention that. I think he was surprised to see her too.

Dom: Yeah. I think it happened on your big 'move in' day, so it didn't really come up when we saw him.

Kevin: Right. Of course. Well, I'm glad. Patrick will be happy.

Dom: He and Agustin weren't impressed when I told them what an asshole I'd been about the money. Did he tell you about that?

Kevin: I know more details about your lives than your own families do! He talks about the three of you ALL the time.

Dom: We love him too.

(Dom and Kevin look to where Patrick is dancing with Eddie and Agustin)

Kevin: Looks like he's finally having a good time.

Dom: You want to go and join him?

Kevin: Nah. I like to watch him.

Dom: Well, good for you Kevin. Does this openness mean we've officially bonded?

Kevin: (laughing) I hardly think it's big news that I enjoy watching my boyfriend dance. We don't have to pretend that you don't know I've been obsessed with him for months.

Dom: Obsessed?

(Doris appears behind Dom and Kevin and drapes one arm over each of them)

Doris: What are we talking about, bitches?

Dom: Kevin was just telling me about how he enjoys watching Paddy from afar.

Doris: He is looking fiiiine tonight. And that haircut. Yum. I could eat him up with a spoon. I could make a man of him tonight.

Dom: Jesus Doris!

Doris: What? You've both had a piece of him! Why can't I have some?

Dom: Oh my GOD, would you shut up?

Doris: Oops. My bad. Didn't you know Kevin?

Kevin: I did know, thank you Doris. And he's plenty man enough as he is. But as to your question, Dom gave up his piece a long time ago, and now all his pieces are mine, so no, you can't have any.

Doris: That's not what I hear. Tales are being told that you're looking to share. You should ask Dom about that. Didn't work out so great for him and Lynn.

(Kevin looks at the ground, while Dom raises his eyebrows at Doris, signaling for her to shut up)

Dom: Kevin...

Kevin: It's alright. Sorry Dorris, but...erm...well...not looking to share.

Doris: Ok. I'm just joking. Just...trying to be funny (Doris makes a silly face)

Kevin: Sure. It's Ok. Just...I would appreciate it if you didn't joke about it to Patrick. Not everyone has your...keen...sense of humor.

Dom: She's definitely an acquired taste. Maybe you should find Malik and have him put your muzzle on, Dor.

Doris: Hey! Are you calling ME a bitch? And I was just coming over to wish you a Happy Christmas before we head out?

Dom: Oh no, don't go. Stay...please (Dom deadpans)

Doris: Ok, boys. I can see my presence is no longer required, so...I'm off! Happy Christmas motherfuckers.

(Doris kisses Dom and hugs him)

Doris: I'll call you when we get back from Vallejo.

Dom: Ok.

(Doris leaves)

Kevin: Well, that was fun.

Dom: I'm sorry, man. She doesn't have any filters.

Kevin: Patrick warned me about that.

Dom: She made it sound like that's all anyone is saying about you...but it's not.

(Kevin nods his head. Biting his lip)

Dom: I'm serious. Patrick didn't tell us everything, but he told us enough that I really...respect you. I know it's hard for him, and I don't know if...well. All I'm saying is that, however corny it sounds...Jesus...if LOVE is enough, then...I think you two should make it.

Kevin: You don't think it is enough?

Dom: I'm the worst fucking guy to ask, man. I thought I would be fine with an open relationship. I thought it would be great, all that sex, with no guilt. But...maybe we could have made it work, but...I just never knew how much more I meant to him than the other guys.

Kevin: Just to be clear if anyone asks, and for Patrick's sake I am willing for EVERYONE to hear this, though personally it makes me sick to have to explain us to anyone, we DON'T have an open relationship, and we NEVER will. NEITHER of us want an open relationship.

(Dom nods at Kevin)

Dom: Listen, can we forget about these last couple of minutes? We seemed to be getting along pretty well before the Wicked Witch of the Castro came by. I'd like to get to know you more, and not just because it's important to Paddy, or even because you're going to help me out with the website. But, it's nice to have someone around who isn't all about drama.

(Kevin laughs wryly.)

Kevin: I seem to be quite attracted to it though.

Dom: Yeah, well Patrick's drama comes in a very pretty package. And...the more you get to know him...the more you just...love the guy.

Kevin: Yes. I find that's true.

Dom: I'm happy for you. I wish you both well.

(Kevin takes a deep breath, and smiles)

Kevin: I'm happy for me too. And now...I think will go and dance with my boyfriend.

(Kevin turns to put his drink down, then turns back to Dom)

Kevin: You alone tomorrow for Christmas?

Dom: Just another day setting up my chicken window.

Kevin: Why don't you come by for brunch. It can be like a surprise Christmas present for Patrick. I know he misses hanging out with you.

Dom: You sure? Your first Christmas together?

Kevin: We've got plans but nothing that can't wait till the afternoon, and honestly? I think it would be the best gift I could get him if you came by.

Dom: Yeah...if you're sure. I'd love to. Agustin is serving late Christmas lunch at the shelter, but he's probably free in the morning too...

Kevin: Great. The more, the merrier. Let's say 11? And keep it a surprise.

Dom: Yeah, sure. Thanks Kevin. That's really great...Paddy will love it.

Kevin: Hope so. Anyway...off to dance. I think I''ve seen enough of Eddie twerking his ass in Patrick's face for tonight. Coming?

Dom: What the hell. It's Christmas Eve right? Time to let the hair down.

(Kevin moves to Patrick, and grabs him close. They dance together, and no one but the two of them exist for each other, for the rest of the night. Doris gets to have hot sex for the first time after spending all night at a gay bar, but Patrick and Kevin's after-dancing sweaty, drunk sex is the hottest. Ever. They have a very happy Christmas Eve.)

End of Act 1 Scene 9.


	10. Act 1 Scene 10

Christmas morning, Patrick wakes up slowly, and reaches out for Kevin. He realizes the bed is empty and sits up suddenly, only to groan and fall back against the pillows. He grimaces as he as he tries to swallow a few times.

 

Patrick: Eugh.

(Patrick gets up slowly and walks to the bathroom. He lifts his arm to sniff his armpit, and grimaces again. He slowly picks up his toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth. As he finishes, he hears muffled talking coming from the living room. He quickly finishes brushing his teeth and entering the bedroom, he grabs Kevin's sweat shorts from a pile on the floor and hurriedly pulls them on. He moves to the bedroom door, trying to hear more clearly. Frustrated, he peaks his head round the door frame and sees Kevin closing the front door behind a man leaving. Patrick walks out into the living room while Kevin returns to the kitchen and begins emptying the contents of grocery bags on the counter)

 

Patrick: Good morning.

Kevin: Hey. Look who's awake. Need an aspirin, dear?

Patrick: What's going on? Did you go grocery shopping? Are there shops open today? Who was at the door?

Kevin: I'm unpacking groceries. Yes I went shopping. Yes, shops are open. It was one of the building supers. He was helping me bring stuff in.

Patrick: (staring at the endless bags, Patrick moves to sit at the kitchen counter). Are you stocking up for winter?

Kevin: (leans over to kiss Patrick) Happy Christmas to you too. Mmmm. Nice. I thought you might taste like the bottom of a garbage can.

Patrick: God I felt like shit when I woke up. How much did I drink? Why is there so much food?

Kevin: It's your Christmas present. And so is that. That's what they helped me bring in. (Kevin points to a small fake 2-foot Christmas tree, decorated with bright garish tinsel, sitting by the window)

Patrick: Oh my god! Where did you get that? It is the ...MOST...appalling tree I have ever seen. I LOVE it.

Kevin: I got it at the grocery store. It was part of their display but they let me have it for a VERY hefty fee.

Patrick: Ahhh...you bought me a tree? And look...it can last for ever so we can use it again next year. I think I feel like crying.

Kevin: Are you being sarcastic on Christmas morning, Patrick Murray.

Patrick: I love it. I really do. But maybe we'll just take a picture to remember it by, rather than actually keep it for next year.

(Kevin grins and gets back to unpacking groceries)

Patrick: Anyway, I thought we said we weren't getting any gifts for each other. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, a tree and...enough food for the winter. You are such a hunter gatherer this morning.

Kevin: And there's more.

Patrick: Really? More? Oh shit. Did you get me an actual gift? Because I really didn't. But I did try to get you something. I actually found this really cool  baseball on this collector's website, autographed by Kevin Costner, and I was totally going to buy it for you but there wasn't enough time to have it delivered, so...

Kevin: Relax...it's alright. We said no gifts.

Patrick: Yeah, but you broke the rule, so now I feel like the worst boyfriend ever.

Kevin: Ah, my poor little Patrick. There's always my birthday.

Patrick: Oh my god. I don't know when your birthday is. This day is getting worse and worse.

(Kevin laughs)

Kevin: It's February. The 29th.

Patrick: No. Fucking. Way. Really?

(Kevin nods)

Patrick: That totally sucks. But it's also really cool. Yet another thing that makes you so very special and unique Kevin Matheson.

Kevin: Didn't feel 'special' growing up. Felt fucking horrible.

Patrick: Ohhhhh poor baby. We'll make sure you have a fabulous birthday this year, to make up for all your crappy ones.

(Kevin chuckles)

Patrick: Don't you want to know when mine is?

Kevin: June 26th. I looked it up in your personnel file.

Patrick: What?? You can't do that.

(Kevin rolls his eyes)

Patrick: I can't believe you would abuse your power like that. It's so...stalkerish.

(Kevin laughs)

Kevin: Oh, it was SOoooo interesting. Knowing when you were born, what college you went to, reading your transcripts, knowing how much money you make, knowing where you lived.

Patrick: You knew my address before I ever told you? Ooooooo. That's hot. Did you ever drive by and park outside my house and stare longingly up at my window? All those times you couldn't stop thinking about me?

Kevin: Sure Patrick. You keep spinning those fantasies in that pretty little empty head of yours.

Patrick: Why? It's sweet. You totally could have done that. You said you thought about me all the time didn't you? That's something I would do.

(Kevin kisses him again)

Kevin: Don't you want to know what the rest of your gift is?

Patrick: Mmmmm. Kiss me more.

Kevin: No time. You have to go and shower and put some clothes on, not that I don't appreciate the view of you walking around with barely any clothes on, but we have guests coming in about 1/2 an hour.

Patrick: Really? You invited people over?

Kevin: Not people. Your friends. Dom, Agustin and Eddie are coming over for brunch. Happy Christmas.

(Patrick smiles hugely. He puts his arms around Kevin's shoulders)

Patrick: You are so...fucking...adorable. Did you know that Kevin Matheson?

Kevin: Not many people have told me that, but I like to hear that you think so.

Patrick: I know what I'm going to give you for Christmas. (Patrick nuzzles Kevin's face, smattering kisses all over it) I'm making you a very special coupon book. You have those in England? (Kevin nods, grinning). And it's going to be full of very special things I will do for you whenever you want me to.

Kevin: (pushes Patrick back at arms length and arches his eyebrows). There's nothing I would ask for that you wouldn't already be panting to give me. So not sure I'm going to need that coupon book Patrick.

Patrick: (Pretends to look thoughtful for a few seconds, finally shrugs his shoulders). No, I guess you're right. Ok, then what CAN I do to make your Christmas...special (patrick in a sultry voice)?

Kevin: You know what I like. I like to hear you say it.

(Patrick laughs and rolls his eyes)

Patrick: Why are you so obsessed with that?

Kevin: Because I know it's hard, and I know I'm the only one you ever said it to. And I really fucking like that.

Patrick: Ok. But I told you, it's not that hard anymore. Soon, I'll be one of those people that ends a phone call by saying 'Byeeeee, love you', and you'll be saying 'Love you more, kisses' (Patrick says using a mincing voice)

Kevin: See? You still can't say it without making it into a joke.

(Patrick laughs)

Patrick: Ok. I'll be serious. Ready?

Kevin: Mmmhmm.

(Patrick takes a deep breath, then stares Kevin in the eyes)

Patrick: Kevin Matheson. Happy Christmas. I love you.

(Kevin is silent for a moment, then smiles broadly)

Kevin: I love you more. Kiss me.

(They have a proper kiss, which starts getting very hot and gropey, but Kevin finally ends it by reminding Patrick he has to shower and get dressed. Patrick grudgingly complies. Kevin starts preparing food with a huge grin on his face)

 

End of Act 1 Scene 10


	11. Act 1 Scene 11

Later that day, in Kevin and Patrick's apartment, Kevin, Patrick, Dom, Agustin and Eddie are sitting in the living room, having eaten a delicious brunch, drunk a lot of cocktails and eaten a lot of pastries. Patrick is in the middle of telling a story.

 

Patrick: As soon as I opened it and saw the gift, I knew in that moment that my dad was never, ever, going to get me.

Dom: Golf lessons? Really?

Patrick: I know. I was seventeen, had NEVER shown any interest, or talent, and the poor guy kept planning these special days for the two of us. And I would find all these reasons why I couldn't go. I would tell him I'd been invited to pool parties, which I never was, or I would tell him I had SAT prep, and then I would have to spend hours on a Saturday just walking around the mall alone, or going to movies and just finding ways to be busy for the whole day so I wouldn't have to go and play fucking golf with the poor guy.

(Kevin laughs)

Kevin: I can just imagine you in some pretty plaid shorts and your little preppy polo short. Cute.

Patrick: Oh god...it was so miserable. I had to take those golf lessons though, and I think after he saw me at the range on the last day, that's when he finally gave up his dream. I think he was more disappointed by that than by the fact that I was gay.

Eddie: I came out to my parents on Christmas day, so if we're comparing worst gifts, that was probably the worst Christmas gift I ever gave.

Agustin: You did it on Christmas day? You are such a drama queen.

Eddie: I say go big, or go home.

Dom: What did they  do?

Eddie: Oh it was pretty anti-climactic. There was some 'Shock', gasps of surprise, but it was all for show. I was fifteen, but my mom had known for years. I would have these magazines in my room, under my bed, and then suddenly, they'd just disappear. And no one ever said anything. I would buy more, and then a few months later, they'd be gone too.

Patrick: Oh god. Remember when magazines were the only lifeline we had? Imagine what life would have been like if we had today's internet when we were teens.

Eddie: I would never have left my fricking room!

Agustin: What about you, Kevin? What was the worst gift YOU ever got?

Kevin: Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but Christmas isn't as big a deal in England as it is for you. At least not when I was a kid. We didn't really expect much. You know, you'd get a soccer ball, or maybe a cd, or if you were lucky you'd get a video game.

(Eddie takes the pipe from Agustin and takes a deep drag)

Eddie: OK, then what was the most memorable Christmas you ever had, and you can't count this one, however much Patrick begs you to with his big baby blue eyes?

Kevin: Well, actually there is one that stands out. Most were pretty crappy. You know, Christmas lunch at my grans, watching the Queen's speech, waiting for Top of the Pops to declare what the number one hit was. Dad always got drunk and fell asleep all afternoon, and I would just...I don't even remember what I would do. But when I went to Uni, what you call college, then I started going to my mates for the holidays. They lived all over the country so I spent one Christmas in Scotland that was pretty cool, and then I got to spend one in London which was excellent, because I got to visit the most amazing clubs for the first time, but my last year, I went home again because my dad was ill, and I thought I should spend it with him. And...err...on Christmas day he gave me this package, and he said my mum had sent it for me. And I hadn't seen her or even talked to her in about six years, so I opened it, and it was this really cool t-shirt. All distressed, and torn up, and it was the Sex Pistols? You know...that 'Never Mind the Bollocks' album cover? And it was so...weird...because.. that album was like 25 years old by then, but I had JUST really got into it, and was going through this whole retro-punk thing, and...she got me this t-shirt.

Patrick: Wow. That's...so nice. Is that when you started talking to her again?

(Kevin nods his head slowly)

Dom: My mom left too. I haven't seen her since my dad died. She came to his funeral but I never talked to her after that. She sends a postcard once a year on my birthday, to the house I used to live in Modesto, and they forward it to me like clockwork.

Eddie: Jesus. I know Christmas sucks, but surely someone has a good memory.

Agustin: I liked Christmas. You guys need to experience a Latino Christmas. Everyone is laughing, there's enough food to feed a small city, people are drunk and loud, there's music. It's like a carnival.

Patrick: But your family is always like that. They love having parties. When we graduated, they threw this RIDICULOUS party, which really was fantastic, as if he had been crowned the emperor of Berkley, or something, and he'd barely passed his classes because he spent all of his time smoking pot, going to these wild, naked, 'sexually ambivalent' parties...I actually can't believe you survived those four years with ANY brain cells in tact.

Agustin: At least I had some fun at college! You were probably the most boring, the most predictable, the least fun roommate any one could ever have had.

Patrick: Yeah well one of us had to be the designated driver!

Agustin: Kevin, what you see before you? This same good little boy with the baby blue eyes, the blushing cheeks, the hard little worker with the puritan work ethic, the one who puts up his hand to volunteer for extra credit? This is EXACTLY what he was like when he was 18. He has not changed ONE bit. With Paddy, what you see is what you get.

(Patrick pretend frowns at Agustin)

Kevin: I don't know. He still manages to surprise me. I think there's some hidden depths there.

Eddie: You mean you haven't explored all of his depths?

(Everyone laughs at Patrick)

Patrick: Gross! I'm going to choose to interpret that the way Kevin REALLY meant it. (he turns to Kevin)Thank you, Kevin. (Patrick turns to the others) For your information, Kevin thinks I'm mysterious.

Agustin: Yeah well, love is blind. Wait till he's lived with you for 12 years. Your charms will definitely have worn thin.

(Kevin smiles at Patrick and takes his hand)

Kevin: I look forward to it.

Agustin: You guys are unbearable.

Dom: I think I'm the only one here who has any right to complain about nauseating displays of public affection. Between the four of you you make me feel distinctly...unloved.

Patrick: No! Don't say that. We love you, right Agustin? We're the Three Amigos!

(Dom laughs)

Dom: That name is never going to stick, Paddy. It's time to let go.

Eddie: Talking of 'time'...Agustin and I have to get going because we are on the afternoon shift at the shelter, and we can't be late. We're serving Christmas dinner to the kids if anyone is interested in helping?

Dom: What the hell. I was going to work on the restaurant, but...I'm probably too drunk to handle tools. I'll come and help out.

(Patrick looks at Kevin, but Kevin subtly shakes his head)

Patrick: Sorry guys. We'll help out at New Year if you need us, but, we've got...plans for the afternoon. I'll take you to the elevator. (Patrick turns to Kevin). I'll be right back, OK?

(Kevin nods his head, then Dom, Eddie and Agustin hug Kevin goodbye, a little less awkwardly then when they had arrived. As they walk out, Kevin stands staring at the closed door. He starts chewing his lip and keeps staring. Eventually he turns to the living room and starts cleaning up dirty glasses and dishes. The front door opens and Patrick walks in. He smiles at Kevin, a little weakly and shrugs his shoulders)

Patrick: Alone at last?

(Kevin takes a deep breath)

Kevin: We don't have to do this right now. Let's clean up first, maybe watch some TV. We've got...

Patrick: You know what I'd like to do, Kevin?

Kevin: What?

Patrick: I'd like to make love. I'd like to take you to bed and love you and just have the best fucking Christmas afternoon ever.

Kevin: It's NOT the last, time, Patrick.

(Patrick smiles and walks up to Kevin. He cups his face in his hands)

Patrick: I know. I'm not asking for a 'farewell' fuck. I'm asking for the chance to take my handsome, smart, thoughtful, sexy boyfriend to bed and show him how much I loved his Christmas present. That's really what I want to do now. Then, when we've done that, then...we can talk. OK? Can we do that please?

(Kevin sighs deeply and closes his eyes)

Kevin: I don't think I will ever be able to say no to you, Patrick Murray.

Patrick: I like that. (Patrick touches his forehead to Kevin's). You make me weak at the knees, Kevin Matheson (he whispers before he kisses Kevin gently on the mouth).

End of Act 1 scene 11.


	12. Act 1 Scene 12

Patrick and Kevin are lying naked in bed, side by side. Patrick's right hand is holding Kevin's left, bent at the elbow with forearms and their hands in the air playing with each other's fingers. They are both staring at their joined hands.

 

Kevin: So now what?

(Patrick turns his head to look at Kevin)

Patrick: I guess we should get up and...get dressed? Should we talk in the living room? Does it feel weird to just get up and go and sit down in the room next door?

Kevin: It does feel a bit weird. But is it weirder to talk in bed?

Patrick: I don't know. It's pretty comfortable right? But maybe we should get dressed?

Kevin: Get dressed and get back in bed? wouldn't that be even weirder?

Patrick: Yuh...it would be pretty... weird. Jesus. I wish I could think of a different word. You know when you say a word over and over again, it starts sounding strange? Well weird just became strange.

(Kevin smiles at Patrick)

Kevin: Maybe we should go out. Like you had planned for when you told me about Richie's text?

Patrick: I guess, but I don't know what's open now, and if the places aren't busy I'll feel everyone is listening to us.

Kevin: Should we just go for a walk then?

Patrick: It's raining.

Kevin: Oh right. I didn't notice.

(they both lie there silently, their fingers still playing with each other)

Kevin: I didn't really think about where it would happen when I imagined it.

Patrick: You've been imagining it?

Kevin: (laughing wryly) Don't tell me you haven't.

Patrick: I've been THINKING about it, but I wouldn't call it imagining. More like, running the conversation through my head. The one we had.

Kevin: Playing like a fucking movie you wish you could turn off.

(Patrick laughs)

Patrick: This seems crazy doesn't it? I mean, we've been so happy this week. Why would we do this now?

Kevin: You weren't so happy last night before we went out. And if we don't talk about it, times like that will just keep happening.

Patrick: So, we wait for a time like that and THEN talk about it.

Kevin: I don't think the best time to talk is when one of us is already mad or upset.

(Patrick sighs and looks at the ceiling)

Patrick: That was your plan all along right. Why you wanted us to have this week? It wasn't just so we could get 'distance' or calm down. It was so I could have a taste of this life and want to fight to keep it. Right?

Kevin: I can't say that was a PLAN. More of a hope. I didn't lie to you Patrick. The main point was to give us both time to think and consider and really...have some distance. But if you saw that living together could work and it was something you liked then, that's an extra bonus.

(Patrick turns to look at Kevin and smiles)

Patrick: I've loved it. It's been better then I thought it could be. Just making this our home, having access to you whenever I wanted, making simple plans like who's going to cook, who'll drop off the dry cleaning. I love those details. And I've loved learning more about you. How you hate having dirty dishes in the sink, how you have to have all the hangers facing the same way, but you leave your shorts and underwear on the floor. I am addicted to being with you, so I think you earned your bonus.

Kevin: I feel the same way. I've wanted to spend every minute with you almost since I met you.

Patrick: Really?

(Kevin nods)

Kevin: You said you knew you loved me that day I did that dance for you. I think I knew at Megan's wedding. I saw you walking up with your mother and I was so fucking HAPPY to see you. And then you were sad and I wanted you not to be. And all I wanted to do was kiss you and hold you. It broke my heart that I couldn't be the one to make you feel better. And that it was Richie that you wanted to be there. I tried to tell myself it was just about sex, but I knew it wasn't. There were easier ways than getting myself tangled up with you if all I'd wanted was to fuck around. Addicted. That's a fucking good word to describe it.

Patrick: I think we should have resisted though, Kevin. We didn't behave well.

Kevin: Yep. We didn't. But I'm not going to pay penance for that for the rest of my life. I'm not giving you up just because I behaved badly. I know I cheated, but I don't believe that I have to never be happy again and lose everything I love as punishment for that. And I know you don't like to hear this but I don't regret cheating on Jon. I'd still be with him if I hadn't, and I wouldn't ever have known what this feels like, being with you. And I can't ever regret that.

Patrick: I know. I keep telling myself that we don't deserve to be this happy, but I still am. But if there's karma, or if there's some force of moral justice, then I worry it's just waiting out there to kick our asses. And maybe that's what that whole fight was. Just...Karma saying 'hello, remember me?'

(Kevin and Patrick stare at each for a moment. Silent)

Kevin: What was the worst thing about that fight, for you?

Patrick: You mean what was the worst thing I said, or the worst think I thought you said?

Kevin: Either one.

(Patrick looks at the ceiling again, takes a deep breath)

Patrick: When I said I couldn't trust you. That was the thing that haunts me most about what I said. And you know why? I think I've realized that it's not that I'm going to be thinking about if you're cheating on me every time you go out. You've gone on errands without me this week, and honestly? I never gave it a thought.

Kevin: I'm glad to hear that. But then why does it bother you?

(Patrick looks at Kevin)

Patrick: Because I realized that it probably wouldn't matter if you did cheat on me. No...not that it wouldn't matter, because it would. But just that, it wouldn't make the difference I always thought it would. I don't think I could walk away. I think I'd be devastated, but I think I would beg you to stay with me, and...that scares me. That POWER that you have. It makes me scared that I would be like, Jon. Someone that loves you but that you could walk away from...

Kevin: Patrick, I swear to you, I am NEVER going to do that to you.

Patrick: But you did. You did it before. How can you say that you won't again?

Kevin: Because I never felt even a part of what I feel for you, for Jon. You don't understand. I loved him, but, it was never this crazy, fucking, all-consuming...(Kevin pauses). I don't think I was ever IN love with him. We got on so well. I respected him, he was smart, easy to talk to, had a great family, it was fun hanging out, and it was easy for a while, then...it was a little boring, and when we were apart I didn't mind so much. I liked being alone. I liked...doing my own things. And it didn't seem like such a big deal to...do those things that I told you about. I never even asked him if he ever did anything like that. I don't think I would have cared very much. I just thought that it wasn't so important, and I know now that that was just me, being selfish, justifying not having the hard conversations with him. But that's not how it is with you. I am so fucking in love with you, that the idea of hurting you just fucking...kills me.

Patrick: But I don't want you not cheating because it would hurt me. I want you not cheating because you don't want to.

Kevin: Patrick, what I'm saying is that I don't want to cheat BECAUSE it would hurt you. Because the thought of hurting you is so...it's the worst thing I can imagine doing. So if you were to tell me that eating peanut butter, or watching Field of Dreams, or not wearing shoes in the house was something you just couldn't put up with, then I wouldn't do those things. Ever. Because if you think I have power over you, I'm telling you, you have that same power, maybe even more, over me. That Sunday, when I told you to leave, I went to the office because I had no where else to go, and even though I felt betrayed, and hurt, I just kept worrying about how you were feeling, and hoping you'd see your friends and that you'd be alright. When you called to ask me to meet me on the roof? I kept telling myself I should be strong and not put myself into a position when I could be more hurt, but at the end, all you had to do was ask me to take you back, no explanations, no excuses, and I fucking caved. I don't know what I wouldn't do for you Patrick.

(Patrick's eyes roam over Kevin's face, but he remains silent)

Kevin: So it's not about whether you believe you can trust me. It's whether you believe I love you enough to be the person you want me to be.

Patrick: I think I do believe it. I really do. (Patrick says with some wonder and bemusement). But is it fair of me to ask you to live a life that you don't really believe in? If you don't believe in monogamy, how long can you live like that before you resent me for asking you to?

Kevin: Patrick, people make choices every day about who they're going to be, and what sort of lives they'll live. When I came out, I made a choice to never hide who I was again. And that wasn't always easy, but I did it. When I left England I came over here for a job without knowing anyone, and I told myself I could do it, and I told myself I would succeed, and I did. And that wasn't easy either. And you've done the same in your life. You came out, you moved from Colorado, you chose a profession where being gay makes you a minority, and you make choices every day to be you. And that's what I can do with this. And if monogamy doesn't mean the same to me as it does to you, that's OK. Because if it's your line in the sand, I will NOT cross it. Ever.

(Patrick looks away)

Patrick: We both made choices to cheat.

Kevin: Yes, we did. But you see it as choice to cheat, and I see it a choice to be with you that I couldn't resist. I wasn't strong enough to make the difficult choice to hurt Jon earlier when I should have, and I was selfish in not being able to give you up. Weak and selfish. I'll always be ashamed of that.

(Patrick looks back at Kevin and cups his face with his hand)

Patrick: I don't see you like that. I've never seen you as weak and selfish, even when it hurt so much when you chose Jon. And maybe we never will forgive ourselves for what we did at the beginning, to Richie, but mostly to Jon, and we probably never should. But... you're right. I'm not going to punish us for ever either. I can't live my life like that. I want to live my life with you.

(Kevin closes  his eyes and kisses his palm)

Kevin: Thank fucking christ.

Patrick: But I want you to promise me something.

Kevin: Anything

Patrick: You were also right about the lying. I don't want that. It will kill me if something happens and you...

Kevin: Patrick, I promise you...

Patrick: No shhhhh. I said it before, I can't predict the future and we can neither of us know what might happen. But I want what you said. I want the honesty. And I think it won't have to be the end of the world if we talk about it. But I want the honesty. No lying, no hiding. You'll tell me if you slip up, and I'll tell you if I do, and one of us will cry, and one of us will beg, and hopefully, we'll make it through. Can you promise me that?

Kevin: I can. Give me a chance to show you that I can be who you want me to be, who I know that I WANT to be... for you. Just let me show you Patrick.

(Patrick leans in to kiss Kevin tenderly)

Patrick: You do show me...every day. I love you so much, Kevin. I love you so fucking much.

(Kevin rolls onto Patrick and starts kissing him lovingly, and they hug each other tight and just cling to each other, until they both fall asleep in each other's arms)

 

End of Act 1 Scene 12


	13. Act 2 Scene 1

One month later, at the end of January, Patrick is sitting alone near midnight in their apartment, working on his laptop. He hears the door open, and turns to see Kevin walking in.

 

Kevin: (in a fake American accent) Honey, I'm home!

Patrick: Ahhh...my hero returns.

(Kevin walks over to Patrick from behind the sofa and leans down to kiss his neck. Patrick smiles wryly as he turns his head away.)

Patrick: Are you a little drunk tonight?

Kevin: Mmmhmmm (Kevin continues nuzzling his neck)

Patrick: Oh great.

Kevin: Is there a problem Patrick Murray?

Patrick: Well are you grabby/horny drunk, or just lie on the floor sleeping drunk, like New Years.

Kevin: Definitely horny. Let's fuck.

Patrick: Absolutely not. I have work to do, so just... go to bed and sleep it off.

Kevin: I can't go to bed without you. I'm horny. Come on. Come to bed with me. Or we can do it here.

Patrick: No! I have to work! You know we've got this stupid deadline, and there's no way I'm going to make it if I don't get this fucking build to render.

Kevin: I hate work. It's almost midnight. Come to bed, please?

Patrick: You know, YOU may get to schmooze the night away with marketing and management, with everyone sucking up to you, but some of us at MDG actually have to design and build the fucking games you're out there taking the credit for.

Kevin: Paaatriiick. I neeeeeed you.

(Patrick laughs)

Patrick: I can't take you right now. Go and sit over there and be quiet.

(Kevin flops exhaustedly in a chair, staring at Patrick)

Kevin: Why can't you do it tomorrow night? ( he asks grumpily)

Patrick: Because tomorrow I am meeting Megan, remember?

Kevin: Fuuuuuck. I blocked it out of my mind.

Patrick: Very funny. Well I'm not so lucky. She 'summoned' me so I have to go. I haven't spoken to her since...you know.

Kevin: I'll be thinking of you darling. While you're out there fighting the good fight, I'll be keeping the home fires burning. And if you should fall in battle...

Patrick: Shut up and let me work. Owen's finally acting normal again, and I don't want to screw it up by letting him down with this, ok? So...just sit there...quietly.

(Kevin stares at Patrick as he types away on his laptop, concentrating)

Kevin: God, I'm horny.

Patrick: Kevin...

Kevin: Look at you, sitting there all...sexy...with those glasses.

(Patrick looks up at Kevin)

Patrick: My glasses? Seriously?

Kevin: I love those fucking glasses. It makes me feel like I'm fucking a cute librarian.

Patrick: And that's a particular fantasy of yours? I did not know that.

Kevin: Let's take a shower and we can have lovely drunk shower sex. You LOVE drunk shower sex.

Patrick: uhm....yeah...when I'm drunk. This would be more like you enjoying drunk shower sex while I do all the work. I think I'll pass on that tonight.

(Kevin pouts)

Kevin: One month and you're sick of me already.

Patrick: That's about right. (Patrick continues typing)

Kevin: Is this because I wouldn't let you cum yesterday morning?

Patrick: Kevin...

Kevin: You know I love to keep you on the edge. You know I love to hear you begging. But if you like, you can do that to me tonight, as punishment.

Patrick: You really can't think about anything but sex right now, can you.

Kevin: You look so fucking hot, all serious, all business-like, with those fuzzy socks.

Patrick: Oh my god, you are so ridiculous.

Kevin: Let's just have a quickie, then you can get back to work, and I'll even help you.

Patrick: Don't even think of touching this code in the state you're in. I've been working on it all evening while you were at your event thingy, and if you break one line...

Kevin: Blah blah blah blah...I'm the best fucking coder in all of America. I'm the king of video games.

Patrick: You keep telling yourself that. As a matter of fact, why don't you go in the bedroom and use your own laptop to write some code. I'll be in in a few minutes.

Kevin: I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get rid of me. You think I'll just go in there and fall asleep.

Patrick: No shit, Sherlock.

Kevin: But I won't. I'm going to go in there, take my clothes off, get in bed, and I'm going to start... without you.

(Patrick laughs)

Patrick: Fine, go. Have fun. Enjoy yourself.

(Kevin walks over to Patrick, grabs the back of his neck and kisses him passionately. Then he starts walking backwards into the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt while grinning at Patrick. He disappears into the bedroom. Patrick shakes his head and gets back to typing. He types for a minute, but keeps looking up at the bedroom. Patrick stops typing and drops his head on the back of the sofa. He smiles.)

Patrick: Fuck.

(Patrick drops his laptop on the sofa and moves into the bedroom, pulling off his t-shirt and grinning.)

 

End of Act II Scene 1


	14. Act 2 Scene 2

The next evening, around six, Patrick and Megan are sitting together on a bench in the park by St. Patrick's Church, both staring ahead.

Patrick: It's January and we're meeting in a park?

Megan: Don't be so precious Patrick. It's perfectly mild tonight.

Patrick: But it's dark already! Don't you find this a little spooky? I feel like you've lured me here for some sort of intervention and men in masks are going to jump out from the bushes and stuff me in a sack or something.

(Megan rolls her eyes)

Patrick: Sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood.

Megan: Well you've never been very funny, Patrick. I don't think humor is one of your strengths.

(Patrick rolls HIS eyes and looks off to the side. The silence continues a little longer)

Patrick: Well, why are we meeting in a park rather than in a bar or a restaurant like normal people?

(Megan chews her lip and remains silent)

Patrick: Hello?

(Megan looks away)

Patrick: Oh my god. You actually don't want to sit and have a meal with me, do you?

Megan: Oh you are such a drama...

(Patrick raises his eyebrows. Megan sighs)

Megan: If you want to go and get something to eat after our conversation, then I would be perfectly happy to.

Patrick: Conversation?

Megan: What did you think I called you for?

Patrick: Ummm...let's see. Maybe to apologize for being a homophobic bitch to me the last time we met? Or for ignoring me for almost 3 months?

Megan: I am NOT homophobic!

Patrick: Oh really? Because when you make sweeping generalizations about my life and blame my choices on the fact that I'm gay, that sounds pretty homophobic to me.

Megan: I didn't mean it like that. You know that. I was just annoyed that...Mom and Daddy don't expect as much of you because you're gay, so you don't have to have the perfect career because you don't have to make enough money to have the perfect house and the perfect car to drive around with your perfect 2.3 children!

Patrick: And that's supposed to make me feel better? That mom and dad don't expect me to be anything but a big child for the rest of my life? You know gay people can get married. We can have children, and cars, and we even get to pay bills and taxes too!

Megan: Alright! I'm sorry. I told you I didn't mean to go off on you. I'm sorry that I said those things about your life.

(Patrick looks away and takes a moment to calm down)

Patrick: Well you didn't call to apologize, which is just as well because that apology pretty much sucked. So what is this 'conversation' that we have to have about? Because if this is about Mom, I don't know anything more than you probably do...

Megan: We need to talk about Jon.

(Patrick stares at Megan in disbelief)

Patrick: Are you kidding me?

Megan: Patrick, you need to be a grown up about this now, and not over-react before you've even heard what I'm going to ask.

Patrick: Oh this better not be what I think it is. You are fucking insane if you think I am going to walk away from Kevin because your husband is best friends with his ex-boyfriend.

Megan: I'm not stupid, Patrick. I know you wouldn't do that. Even though Kevin is a huge asshole, it seems he has some magic power over you guys so...

Patrick: 'Us guys'?

Megan:  Yes. You and Jon. Neither of you seem to be able to see him for what he really is...

Patrick: You need to stop right now, because I swear Megan, if you say one more thing about Kevin, who you don't, even, KNOW, I will walk away right now and you will never see me again.

Megan: Ok, ok. I 'm sorry.

(Megan pauses and they both take deep breaths)

Megan: You're right. I don't know him. But I do know what he did, Patrick, and what he is still doing to Jon.

Patrick: What's that supposed to mean?

Megan: Jon's getting ready to leave for Seattle, and he keeps asking Kevin if they can meet up so he can just get some...closure. And your boyfriend won't even return his calls. They were together for two years, and he can't spare this guy a few minutes of his time?

(Patrick stares at Megan)

Megan: Kevin didn't tell you? Jon has been calling him at work, texting him, just asking to have one single conversation so he can try to make some sense of all of this. And he gets nothing. After two years of basically devoting his life to this man, he gets, nothing.

(Patrick looks away)

Megan: Listen, whatever my opinion is of Kevin, and of what you did, or what I think of your relationship, the truth is Jon is a really sweet, decent man who wants to move on with his life, but needs some answers.

(Patrick gets up off the bench and walks a few steps before he stops. He runs his hands through his hair. Megan follows him and steps in front of him.)

Megan: Imagine how you would feel if the man you were living with, if Kevin just told you one day that it was over, that he had found someone else, and he just disappeared. Wouldn't you be left wondering what went wrong? What YOU did wrong? If there was something you could have DONE? Why you weren't ENOUGH?

(Patrick turns abruptly away from Megan and starts chewing his lip, but she follows him around and puts her hand on his arm to keep him in place)

Megan: He just wants to understand what happened. He needs some closure. All he does now is spend his time imagining, re-playing the past in his head, looking for clues...It's so cruel Patrick. If Kevin would just talk to him...

Patrick: You think if Kevin talks to Jon, he'll get the answers he wants? Megan, what he wants is KEVIN. Whatever Kevin tells him, do you think he really will have the 'closure' he's looking for?

Megan: You're wrong. He doesn't want Kevin. Maybe at the very beginning he would have been happy to have him back, but I don't think he'd ever be able to trust him again now. But he does want a...chat. A conversation. Something as simple as sitting down to just say a proper goodbye.

Patrick: Megan...

Megan: All I'm asking is that if you're the reason Kevin won't talk to him? If he's refusing to communicate with Jon because you're stopping him, that you please...don't. That you tell Kevin that you're OK with it. That you do the right thing now.

Patrick: He's not going to get what he wants, Megan, even if they talk. It doesn't work like that. Kevin doesn't have a magic answer for what went wrong. He just wasn't as happy as he...found he could be. I'm so sorry for Jon. And I can imagine what sort of hell he must be going through, but Kevin isn't going to stay with him, or anyone, out of guilt or because they'd already put in two years of trying.

Megan: I'm not the one who needs to hear this, Patrick. Jon is. And the only one he wants to hear it from, the only person that can help him move on is Kevin. And even if they were already having problems before you, you have some part in this whole thing, because it took meeting you to make Kevin decide to stop trying with Jon, so now you have a chance to help make it a little better. Don't you think he deserves that?

Patrick: You have no idea what you're asking me...

Megan: I'm not going to lie, Patrick. I would be much happier, for YOU, if you decided that Kevin is an untrustworthy dick and washed your hands clean of him and the whole thing...

Patrick: You don't KNOW him!

Megan: BUT, since I don't see that happening, I'm assuming that there are some good redeeming qualities that both you and Jon found in him, so all I'm trying to do, on behalf of a man I care a lot about, is to appeal to that 'good' side and have Kevin simply TALK to Jon.

(Patrick rubs his face with his hands and sighs deeply. He looks at Megan before he looks away)

Patrick: He won't want to do it, but he'll do it if I ask him. He's not cruel, Megan, and he's not selfish. He's done nothing but be...fucking amazing to me, and he gives me so much, and he says he's the luckiest man in the world to be with me, but he makes me feel like I'M the luckiest man. And he didn't have that with Jon, and he has it now, with me. And I hope he feels that way, that...we...feel that way..for ever.

Megan: Ok. I want to be happy for you, Patrick, and if it were anyone else, I would be Soooo happy to hear what you just told me. And maybe if he were to actually do something decent for Jon now...

Patrick: I'm not going to ask him just so you can like him, Megan.

Megan: Ask him because you know it's the right thing to do.

(Patrick stares at Megan silently, then looks away again)

Patrick: I'm getting cold.

(Megan sighs)

Megan: Do you want to go somewhere and get a coffee?

(Patrick laughs wryly, shaking his head. He rolls his eyes)

Patrick: Sure. Why not? Let's get a coffee.

 

End of Act II, Scene 2.


	15. Act 2 Scene 3

The following Friday evening, Patrick is alone in the apartment, talking with Dana on the phone. He is pacing around the living room, and keeps glancing at the front door.

 

Dana: So, I suppose the big news is, I am going to talk to your father this weekend, and tell him that I'd like to try living apart for a little while.

(Patrick looks up to the ceiling and takes a deep breath)

Patrick: This weekend, mom?  Oh Jesus.

Dana: You knew this was coming, Patrick, and I've been thinking about it for such a long time...

Patrick: You're going to tell him everything?

Dana: I'm going to tell him the truth. That I've developed feelings for someone, that NOTHING has happened, and that I need some time alone to decide what I want to do next.

Patrick: So you're not leaving him for...

Dana: I'm taking some time alone for ME. And I mean, ALONE, Patrick. I realized I couldn't really make the decisions I need to make while living with your father. It's not fair to any of us for me to drag it on like this, and I need a little distance from both of them to really understand what it is I want.

Patrick: Great.

(Patrick rubs his face, then glances at his watch)

Patrick: Mom, I can't have this conversation now. I'm sorry. I know this is really important, but I'm just not able to really...

Dana: Are you alright darling? Has something happened.

Patrick: I don't know. No. I mean, no, nothing has happened. It's complicated, but I want to talk to you properly about you and dad but tonight's just not a good time.

Dana: Oh goodness, I forgot. Megan told me but I've been so pre-occupied with..

Patrick: She TOLD you? What did she tell you?

Dana: That you asked Kevin to see Jon and they were going to be meeting today. Is it happening now?

Patrick: When did she tell you? Why is she telling you about our conversations?

Dana: I have to say, Patrick, this past month she and I have been talking a lot more, and have been having some really...good chats. I feel almost as if she's started to see me as a person rather than just as her mother. And this was important to her, and she's very proud of you darling.

Patrick: Mom...look...Kevin texted me about 30 minutes ago that he's on his way home so he's about to walk through the door any minute, so maybe we could continue this conversation tomorrow.

Dana: Of course. I just wanted to let you know because your father may feel like calling you, or...actually...I don't know what he'll want to do. And I should probably stop feeling like I have to manage your relationship with him. But I didn't want you to be taken by surprise.

(Patrick closes his eyes and rubs the back of his neck. He hears a key in the front door being turned)

Patrick: Shit...mom, I have to go. I'm sorry. I promise I'll call you tomorrow morning. Ok?

Dana: Alright darling. Goodbye.

(Patrick turns his phone off and stares at Kevin as he walks through the door. Kevin enters silently, takes his shoes off, walks to the fridge and takes out a beer. He stays in the kitchen but turns to face Patrick as he opens the beer and takes a long drink. Patrick starts chewing a nail)

Kevin: So. Did you have a good evening?

Patrick: Are you still mad at me?

Kevin: As a matter of fact, I think I am, yes.

Patrick: Are you going to tell me what happened?

Kevin: Oh, I imagine Megan will be calling soon to give you an update.

(Patrick looks at the ground, then back at Kevin)

Patrick: So, not well.

Kevin: Well, I think that depends on how you define 'well'. If you define it as we are both still in one piece and have mutually agreed to hopefully never see each other again, then, yes, it went pretty fucking well.

Patrick: Okaaaaay. So was it a hatchet job?

Kevin: Did you think, for one minute, that he wasn't going to be mad at me? That he wasn't going to try and make me feel as shitty as possible?

Patrick: Maybe that's what he needed to be able to move on.

Kevin: You think so? You think that acting like a jilted lover is going to make him feel better about himself tomorrow?

Patrick: It's what he wanted. This was about HIM, not about what we thought was good for him, but about what he wanted.

Kevin: I thought it was about helping him. Wasn't that what the big plan was. That you and I, with Megan's oh-so-helpful guidance, would find a way to erase the pain and humiliation of the past few months.

Patrick: Kevin....

Kevin: I would have thought that I, who lived with him for two years, might know a little better than the Murray siblings, what was best for Jon.

Patrick: I was just trying to help...

Kevin: I TOLD you it wouldn't help. I told you he would only feel worse.

Patrick: I KNOW. I told her that too.

Kevin: Me and Jon, in our two years together, we never 'discussed' our relationship, we never analyzed it, or talked about what we were feeling, we just fucking got on with living and when we were happy it was fun, and when we weren't we just waited until we were happy again. I told you. There was no, point, in trying to explain any more than I already had.

Patrick: I KNOW Kevin, but HE felt there was a point, and he wanted to. Didn't he have anything to ask you, didn't he have anything to say?

Kevin: Yeah, he had questions. He wanted to know who else I'd fucked. He wanted to know when we started fucking. He wanted to know where we'd done it, if we'd done it in the bed he and I shared. He wanted to know if we'd fucked without a condom and if he should get tested. He wanted to know if you were a better lay than he was, and he wanted to know if I...was sorry...if I...regretted leaving him. So yeah, he had a lot of questions.

(Patrick swallows, and his eyes fill with tears)

Kevin: Don't you fucking dare, Patrick. Don't you make me feel bad about being mad at you. I did this for you, because you asked me to. Even though I knew nothing good would come of it, and I knew that once he saw I had no regrets, he was just going to be even more fucking miserable and sad, and he was going to get fucking mean.

(Patrick rubs his tears away, and nods)

Patrick: I'm sorry. I told Megan it wouldn't give him what he wanted, but..

Kevin: She made you feel guilty so you just decided that, even though it was the wrong thing to do, it was easier to let her have what she wanted.

Patrick: No. That's not true. I didn't do it because she wanted it. I asked you because I genuinely thought that if Jon wanted closure, then he deserved to have a conversation. And yes, I did feel guilty, but that's because I AM guilty. And so are you.

Kevin: I'm not having this conversation again. I'm telling you, I am fucking DONE with this conversation.

Patrick: It's not the same conversation! It's not whether we should fucking leave each other because we cheated on Jon! It's just me admitting that I did something wrong and I feel guilty about it, and I wanted to try to do something to...atone! That's not a bad thing, Kevin. It's not a bad thing to admit to having done something and then do what you can to fix it. We can't never look back again.

Kevin: What's the point of looking back?

Patrick: The point? The point is to fucking learn and not do the same thing again!

Kevin: Do the same thing again? You mean, cheat?

(Patrick sighs and shakes his head)

Patrick: I'm saying that if we look back and see the hurt and damage our actions caused, it might make us think twice before we do something like that again.

Kevin: You mean, it might make ME think twice, right? So, if I don't want to look back, if I just want to look forward and move on, then, what you're saying is I probably will cheat again, because I wouldn't have learnt some valuable lesson from the past.

Patrick: That's not what I'm saying.

Kevin: Oh I think it is Patrick. I think that's exactly what you're afraid of. And that's why you wanted me to see Jon. So I could feel shitty and never do it again.

Patrick: You really think that?

Kevin: I don't know what to think.

(Kevin looks down at the ground, Patrick hugs himself and starts rubbing his arms)

Patrick: Ok. That's honest.

Kevin: Well I'm glad you no longer think I'm a liar.

(Patrick laughs wryly and raises his eyebrows)

Patrick: I guess I deserved that.

Kevin: Fuuuuck.

(Kevin drops his beer in the sink, puts his arms on the counter and drops his head between his shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut. Patrick walks over to him, turns him around and pulls him into a tight hug. Kevin resists for a second, then squeezes his arms around Patrick as he buries his head in Patricks neck)

Patrick: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I asked you to go. Thank you for going. Thank you for doing that for me.

Kevin: It was so fucking miserable. It's like the first time I told him. It's as if he just won't believe it and I have to keep fucking breaking his heart over and over.

Patrick: I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.

(Kevin sniffs and pulls back so he can look at Patrick in the eyes)

Kevin: I didn't need to see that today, to know that I don't ever want to do that to you. Do you believe me?

(Patrick nods)

Patrick: She said...she said that I should try to imagine what I would feel like if you left me, what it would feel like if I didn't think I was enough for you. It's like she was fucking there that night, listening in the parking lot.

Kevin: Jesus, Patrick, you KNOW you are not only enough, but you are EVERYTHING I want.

Patrick: I DO know. I really do. But I also realized that I COULD imagine what Jon was going through, because I had felt only a tiny bit of it that night, and it was so hard, Kevin. It feels so hard to think that you weren't or might not be enough for someone that you love, and I wanted to...help him...feel better. I thought he deserved that.

Kevin: I want him to feel better too. I would love for him to feel happy, but I'm not the one that can help him do that. And neither are you.

(Patrick nods)

Patrick: But we had to try, right? I don't think it was wrong to try.

(Kevin takes a deep breath)

Kevin: No, it wasn't wrong to try. I'm sorry I was mad. I hate feeling helpless, and I knew I wouldn't be able to help him, and I also knew that it would bring up all that stuff that I had hoped we'd put behind us.

Patrick: Kevin, it IS behind us, but it doesn't mean it will never come up again. Isn't that the point of honesty? That we talk about these things?

Kevin: I have talked more about relationships and feeling and emotions these past few months with you, Patrick Murray than the entire previous 34 years of my life.

(Patrick laughs weakly)

Patrick: You'll be really happy to hear my mom's big news then.

Kevin: Christ, what now?

(Patrick shrugs)

Patrick: She's telling my dad that she wants to leave him, this weekend.

Kevin: Oh babe. I'm sorry. What fucking shitty timing.

Patrick: Apparently the world doesn't revolve around me, I'm finding.

(Kevin smiles at Patrick, as he wipes Patrick's tears from his face)

Kevin: Mine does.

(Patrick drops his forehead against Kevin's and then pulls him closer, and holds on)

 

End of Act II, Scene 3


	16. Act 2 Scene 4

Two weeks later, mid-February, on a Saturday afternoon, Patrick and Owen are at the MDG offices, in the conference room. Patrick keeps checking his phone.

 

Owen: If you have to go, can we just go already.

Patrick: No I have some time left. Let's just press on. I want to make sure there are absolutely no issues  with the build, Ok?

Owen: The presentation is ready. We've been over it a thousand times already.

Patrick: Ready isn't good enough Owen. If you think I am walking into this conference room on Monday with anything less than 100% perfect, then you're crazy.

Owen: Patrick...

Patrick: No, I am not giving Meredith, or any one else, any reason to think that I'm getting any type of special treatment.

Owen: You know we don't think that, right? I think I've seen Kevin roll his eyes at you more since you've been together than he ever did before. And he's certainly not laughing at your lame jokes more often. Don't worry, we realize you're still the same insecure, mediocre level designer you were before and sleeping with the boss has not changed any of that one bit.

Patrick: Ha ha. Well, you might be Ok with it now, but have you seen how Meredith watches my every move? Whenever I go into Kevin's office I can feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

Owen: You know how women love gay porn. She's probably just hoping you're going to drop to your knees and start blowing him...

Patrick: Gross...

Owen: Which you have to promise you will never do if there's a chance I'm around. I love the gays, but that's something I could live my life not seeing.

Patrick: You are so ridiculous. You love 'the gays'? I feel so honored.

Owen: So can we go home now?

Patrick: Let's just run it through one more time, Ok? Really, I don't want there to be any reason for Meredith to go running to HR again. I feel I'm this close to getting fired every time she picks up the phone.

Owen: You are so paranoid. Why can't you just enjoy your life without finding some reason to panic.

Patrick: I'm not panicking. And you know my life isn't just a walk in the park. I have real problems I deal with.

Owen: I know. Your life sucks. You finally have a relationship with a real human being as opposed to your computer. A successful, rich man who  you live with in a fricking amazing apartment, and you're part of the top design team at MDG. How do you get through the day without jumping out the window?

Patrick: You are such an ass.

(Patrick sighs)

Patrick: Ok, I'm sorry for ruining your Saturday. I know Bethany is probably waiting for you to go to some cool hipster gallery opening or to some very heterosexual restaurant...

Owen: No, she's out of town visiting her parents for the weekend. I was just going to go home and watch movies she doesn't let me watch.

Patrick: No! I didn't know you were alone tonight? Come with me. You know it's Dom's big opening night, and he'd love to see you there. It'll be fun!

Owen: I don't know, man.

Patrick: Come on. Aren't you owed some free nuggets or something?  Agustin, Eddie, Doris, Malik and of course Kevin, they're all going to be there. It'll be great. Come with me, please.

Owen: Are you going to make me work there or anything?

(Patrick laughs)

Patrick: No...it's a real business. He's actually hired people to take the orders, and he and another chef are making the food in the back. It's pretty cool actually, and the chicken is AMAZING.

Owen: How did he get the money? I mean i can't imagine the kickstarter campaign barely covered anything more than switching the lights on for a month.

Patrick: Well, actually, I had a brilliant idea.

Owen: You? I find that hard to believe.

Patrick: You are now looking at a part owner of a soon-to-be very succesfull franchise business, called 'Dom's Juicy Chicken'.

Owen: What? You just had that kind of money laying around?

Patrick: First of all it didn't take that much to open this location, and secondly I didn't have the money laying around, but...I spoke to my dad and he gave me an advance on this...trust thing that I'm going to inherit.

Owen: You WASPS with your trusts. You really are just a spoiled white rich kid playing video games aren't you?

(Patrick laughs)

Patrick: Shut up! Anyway, I borrowed some, and Kevin had some that he was going to invest in the market, so he and I decided to invest in Dom instead.

Owen: And Dom let you? Didn't you tell me he had a whole thing with Doris about that?

Patrick: Yeah about that...I'm not sure I was really supposed to tell anyone about that, so don't mention it tonight, or really ever.

Owen: How long has Dom known you? You don't think he knows the minute he tells you something everyone of your friends will be fully up to date in a matter of hours?

Patrick: That's not true! I can keep a secret. You didn't know I was with Kevin until we told you.

Owen: That's because there is no way I could have imagined that a smart successful man like Kevin would want to get mixed up with a child like you. Even after you told us, I STILL didn't believe it.

Patrick: Thank you for the vote of confidence. You're a good friend.

Owen: And you got Kevin to invest too? Jesus. What am I missing? Do you have some like super dick powers, or some gay fairy magic that is invisible to the straight man's eye?

Patrick: You know, I think I liked it better when you worried I had some influence over Kevin and were nice and polite to me for a few weeks. Could we go back to that?

Owen: Bloom is off the fucking rose man. Though, if you can get him to invest in your friend's highly risky restaurant venture, then I'm obviously underestimating the power you have over him.

(Patrick smiles smugly)

Patrick: He likes to do things for me. What can I say? The man is in love.

Owen: Ok, I may actually be sick now, so...let's pretend this conversation never happened.

Patrick: Are you coming to the opening night or not?

Owen: Yes, I'm coming. I want to get my free nuggets.

Patrick: Ok then. Let's just run through the presentation one more time, make sure the game has no glitches as we go, and then we can leave.

Owen: Ok boss. Let's do it. But you're buying me a fucking drink for me having to be here all day so you can impress fucking Meredith.

Patrick: I'll buy you all the drinks you want. Just make sure you're sober for Monday's presentation. Now, start it up again.

 

End of Act II Scene 4

 

 

# Act II, Scene 5

 

Later that night, in Agustin's apartment, Eddie, Kevin, Doris, Malik, Owen and Dom are gathered in the living room. Dom is asleep on the sofa, exhausted after his big opening night, the others are chatting quietly. Patrick & Agustin are in the kitchen, clearing up glasses of alcohol.

Patrick: That was such a good night. I'm so happy for him. Did you see how many people were just lining up and waiting?

(Agustin leans back against the counter, watching Patrick as he washes up)

Agustin: I guess your investment doesn't seem so crazy now.

Patrick: I know! Maybe I was born to be an entrepreneur, or one of those angel investors, and people will come to me and ask me for my wise advice, and I'll just spread happiness and wealth wherever I go.

Agustin: Cool your jets Donald Trump. Let's see if he actually makes any money with this one first.

Patrick: His chicken is soooo good. Did you hear people's comments? I kept checking his twitter feed, and there were like, so many great reviews from tonight. I really think it's a hit.

Agustin: I hope so. He fucking deserves it. And maybe he'll be able to relax a little and not be such a fucking bear to live with.

(Patrick grimaces)

Patrick: Has it been really terrible?

Agustin: Not really. And I totally appreciate what you're doing for us both.

Patrick: It's nothing. It made sense for him to sub-let his place with Doris gone, and I was already paying rent here until you found a room mate, so this way, he gets some relief from bills, and eventually, when the place makes some income and he can pick up the rent, he can either stay here, which is definitely cheaper than his old place, or he can move back there and you can find a new roommate.

Agustin: Yeah, but you get stuck paying two rents now.

Patrick: Well, actually, Kevin won't let me pay anything in rent until I stop paying here, so technically, I'm better off the longer Dom can't afford to pay rent, because this place is like half the price of my share of the rent on our place.

Agustin: Knowing your luck, Kevin will never make you pay a penny. How do you have him wrapped so tightly around your finger. Or maybe it's not your finger he's wrapped around...(Agustin waggles his eyebrows)

Patrick: Ok, Ok...I get it. It's a dick joke. Yes, that's right. I withhold sex from him until I get the promise of monetary favors.

(Agustin laughs)

Patrick: But seriously, as soon as I stop paying here I'm going to insist on paying my share there, because it's supposed to be our home and I should be contributing.

Agustin: For the rent you're paying, you should be buying a house. Building up some equity.

Patrick: Wow, listen to you, all grown up and sensible.

Agustin: I'm saying, it doesn't make sense to keep throwing money down the drain paying these crazy rents in San Francisco.

Patrick: I know. Maybe in a couple of years we'd think about it.

(Agustin sits at the table and puts his feet up)

Agustin: You think you'll get married?

Patrick: Jesus, we just moved in together!

Agustin: Yeah but Patrick-Kevin time is twice the speed of normal human time, right?

(Patrick laughs, then shrugs his shoulders)

Patrick: I don't know. We haven't ever talked about it, but I guess, maybe one day?

Agustin: I don't know. I don't really see Kevin as the marrying type.

Patrick: What's that supposed to mean.

Agustin: You know. He's hot, he's successful, he's rich, I mean. You know if he was straight he'd be like Warren Beatty or George Clooney, only settling down when he starts getting too old to enjoy the chase.

(Patrick raises his eyebrows)

Patrick: You know I'm standing right here right, I can hear every word you're saying.

Agustin: You know it's true. But for some reason you've been able to Anette Benning him before his natural time, so good for you. Whatever you're doing, don't stop.

(Patrick rolls his eyes)

Patrick: Who knows. Maybe I'm not the marrying type either.

Agustin: Patrick, you came out of the womb genetically programmed to be the perfect model husband. You are the epitome of the marrying type.

Patrick: Well, but when we were growing up we never thought we could get married right? I mean I think I want to get married, but, I spent so long thinking I never would that now I don't know what it would feel like to actually be...married.

Agustin: I know what you mean.

Patrick: You want to get married?

Agustin: Yeah. I think I do.

Patrick: To Eddie?

Agustin: We move at normal speeds Patrick. We don't even live together yet.

Patrick: Right. But maybe you would? Marry Eddie?

Agustin: I don't know. I think I might want to.

Patrick: Wow. And kids?

(Agustin stares thoughtfully at the ceiling)

Agustin: I don't know if I could be a good dad. I've done so much weird shit in my life.

Patrick: But Eddie would be great, right? I mean, he loves kids.

Agustin: Yeah, that's true. What about Kevin?

(Patrick grimaces)

Patrick: God, we've never talked about that either. I don't even know if he likes kids. Can you imagine though what they'd look like, with his huge ears and my thick thighs?

Agustin: You know they couldn't actually have both your genes, right? You do know how babies are made, don't you?

Patrick: Ha ha, very funny.

(Kevin walks into the kitchen at that moment, bringing in an empty glass. Agustin and Patrick fall silent and stare at him. Kevin stops dead and looks at them both)

Kevin: I guess I'll just go then.

Patrick: No, no, stay. It's nothing. We were just...gossiping. Chatting about how great the night went for Dom.

(Kevin stares at Patrick suspiciously)

Kevin: Right. I don't want to interrupt your coven.

Agustin: Stay. Paddy was just telling me about how he gets to live rent free in that super-lovely penthouse palace of yours.

Kevin: Seems you must have rubbed off on him a little after all these years as his room mate.

(Patrick laughs at Agustin, who bows his head in mock defeat)

Agustin: We were also talking about how great Eddie is with the kids. At the shelter. You like kids Kevin?

Kevin: Sure. I like kids. Some of them can be pretty great.

Patrick: Really?

Kevin:  Yeah. Back in Seattle MDG ran this program on weekends for inner-city kids, where we'd bus them out to the headquarters and they'd get to play video games, and we'd do these small programming seminars for some of the older ones. It was good fun. I really enjoyed it.

Patrick: I didn't know you did that.

Kevin: Actually, maybe we should start a program like that here in San Franciso. Maybe we could do something with the kids at the shelter? I mean I think they're a bit older than the kids I'm used to working with, but we could probably get some volunteers to customize some program that would work. Do you think Eddie would like that?

(Patrick and Agustin look at each other in shock)

Agustin: Really? If you're serious I think he'd love it.

Kevin: Yeah. I'll talk to HR and see what they can pull together.

Agustin: Oh my god, that's fantastic.

Kevin: No problem. I love kids. I can't wait to have them. I'd want two little girls, the first with my genes, but then she can always wear her hair long and hide her big flappy ears, and then we could have one with Paddy's genes, and she could have his pretty blue eyes and long lashes, and she could blush so beautifully when she's embarrassed, just like he's doing right now.

(Patrick bursts out laughing)

Patrick: You ass. Were you listening?

Kevin: No, I wasn't listening. I just heard you as I was walking in the kitchen, talking about my big ears and your gorgeous sexy thighs.

Agustin: Well, from experience I know this is going to get very...eugh...soon, so I'm going into the other room. Behave yourselves kids.

(Patrick watches Agustin leave the kitchen, shaking his head, while Kevin looks at Patrick, a broad smile on his face.)

Patrick: Well. That was fun.

(Kevin bursts out laughing)

Kevin: You don't think we'd have pretty babies, darling?

Patrick: Shut up, Kevin.

Kevin: I'm gutted.

Patrick: You should have come in earlier, when Agustin was telling me you're not the marrying kind, because you're the gay Warren Beatty, or George Clooney.

Kevin: Wow. I like that. Warren Beatty was pretty fucking cool.

Patrick: I don't think he meant it as a compliment.

Kevin: I don't believe that. Agustin LOVES me.

Patrick: That's because he doesn't know you.

Kevin: You get a little mean when you're embarrassed, Patrick Murray.

Patrick: I've got nothing to be embarrassed about. We were just talking about kids and I mentioned I didn't know if you wanted them, and that if we had them they'd look weird, because you have HUGE ears. There. I'm not embarrassed.

Kevin: Should have known that after less than 2 months of living in sin you'd be after me to make an honest man of you.

(Patrick gasps in outrage)

Patrick: I'm doing no such thing!

Kevin: You mean you wouldn't marry me?

(Patrick gapes at Kevin in astonishment, Kevin smiles)

Kevin: Relax. I'm not proposing.

Patrick: Oh. Good.

(Kevin walks up to Patrick and steps us close their bodies almost touching. Patrick smiles wryly.)

Kevin: Yet.

(Patrick's smile broadens)

 

End of Act II, Scene 5.


	17. Act 2 Scene 5

Later that night, in Agustin's apartment, Eddie, Kevin, Doris, Malik, Owen and Dom are gathered in the living room. Dom is asleep on the sofa, exhausted after his big opening night, the others are chatting quietly. Patrick & Agustin are in the kitchen, clearing up glasses of alcohol.

Patrick: That was such a good night. I'm so happy for him. Did you see how many people were just lining up and waiting?

(Agustin leans back against the counter, watching Patrick as he washes up)

Agustin: I guess your investment doesn't seem so crazy now.

Patrick: I know! Maybe I was born to be an entrepreneur, or one of those angel investors, and people will come to me and ask me for my wise advice, and I'll just spread happiness and wealth wherever I go.

Agustin: Cool your jets Donald Trump. Let's see if he actually makes any money with this one first.

Patrick: His chicken is soooo good. Did you hear people's comments? I kept checking his twitter feed, and there were like, so many great reviews from tonight. I really think it's a hit.

Agustin: I hope so. He fucking deserves it. And maybe he'll be able to relax a little and not be such a fucking bear to live with.

(Patrick grimaces)

Patrick: Has it been really terrible?

Agustin: Not really. And I totally appreciate what you're doing for us both.

Patrick: It's nothing. It made sense for him to sub-let his place with Doris gone, and I was already paying rent here until you found a room mate, so this way, he gets some relief from bills, and eventually, when the place makes some income and he can pick up the rent, he can either stay here, which is definitely cheaper than his old place, or he can move back there and you can find a new roommate.

Agustin: Yeah, but you get stuck paying two rents now.

Patrick: Well, actually, Kevin won't let me pay anything in rent until I stop paying here, so technically, I'm better off the longer Dom can't afford to pay rent, because this place is like half the price of my share of the rent on our place.

Agustin: Knowing your luck, Kevin will never make you pay a penny. How do you have him wrapped so tightly around your finger. Or maybe it's not your finger he's wrapped around...(Agustin waggles his eyebrows)

Patrick: Ok, Ok...I get it. It's a dick joke. Yes, that's right. I withhold sex from him until I get the promise of monetary favors.

(Agustin laughs)

Patrick: But seriously, as soon as I stop paying here I'm going to insist on paying my share there, because it's supposed to be our home and I should be contributing.

Agustin: For the rent you're paying, you should be buying a house. Building up some equity.

Patrick: Wow, listen to you, all grown up and sensible.

Agustin: I'm saying, it doesn't make sense to keep throwing money down the drain paying these crazy rents in San Francisco.

Patrick: I know. Maybe in a couple of years we'd think about it.

(Agustin sits at the table and puts his feet up)

Agustin: You think you'll get married?

Patrick: Jesus, we just moved in together!

Agustin: Yeah but Patrick-Kevin time is twice the speed of normal human time, right?

(Patrick laughs, then shrugs his shoulders)

Patrick: I don't know. We haven't ever talked about it, but I guess, maybe one day?

Agustin: I don't know. I don't really see Kevin as the marrying type.

Patrick: What's that supposed to mean.

Agustin: You know. He's hot, he's successful, he's rich, I mean. You know if he was straight he'd be like Warren Beatty or George Clooney, only settling down when he starts getting too old to enjoy the chase.

(Patrick raises his eyebrows)

Patrick: You know I'm standing right here right, I can hear every word you're saying.

Agustin: You know it's true. But for some reason you've been able to Anette Benning him before his natural time, so good for you. Whatever you're doing, don't stop.

(Patrick rolls his eyes)

Patrick: Who knows. Maybe I'm not the marrying type either.

Agustin: Patrick, you came out of the womb genetically programmed to be the perfect model husband. You are the epitome of the marrying type.

Patrick: Well, but when we were growing up we never thought we could get married right? I mean I think I want to get married, but, I spent so long thinking I never would that now I don't know what it would feel like to actually be...married.

Agustin: I know what you mean.

Patrick: You want to get married?

Agustin: Yeah. I think I do.

Patrick: To Eddie?

Agustin: We move at normal speeds Patrick. We don't even live together yet.

Patrick: Right. But maybe you would? Marry Eddie?

Agustin: I don't know. I think I might want to.

Patrick: Wow. And kids?

(Agustin stares thoughtfully at the ceiling)

Agustin: I don't know if I could be a good dad. I've done so much weird shit in my life.

Patrick: But Eddie would be great, right? I mean, he loves kids.

Agustin: Yeah, that's true. What about Kevin?

(Patrick grimaces)

Patrick: God, we've never talked about that either. I don't even know if he likes kids. Can you imagine though what they'd look like, with his huge ears and my thick thighs?

Agustin: You know they couldn't actually have both your genes, right? You do know how babies are made, don't you?

Patrick: Ha ha, very funny.

(Kevin walks into the kitchen at that moment, bringing in an empty glass. Agustin and Patrick fall silent and stare at him. Kevin stops dead and looks at them both)

Kevin: I guess I'll just go then.

Patrick: No, no, stay. It's nothing. We were just...gossiping. Chatting about how great the night went for Dom.

(Kevin stares at Patrick suspiciously)

Kevin: Right. I don't want to interrupt your coven.

Agustin: Stay. Paddy was just telling me about how he gets to live rent free in that super-lovely penthouse palace of yours.

Kevin: Seems you must have rubbed off on him a little after all these years as his room mate.

(Patrick laughs at Agustin, who bows his head in mock defeat)

Agustin: We were also talking about how great Eddie is with the kids. At the shelter. You like kids Kevin?

Kevin: Sure. I like kids. Some of them can be pretty great.

Patrick: Really?

Kevin:  Yeah. Back in Seattle MDG ran this program on weekends for inner-city kids, where we'd bus them out to the headquarters and they'd get to play video games, and we'd do these small programming seminars for some of the older ones. It was good fun. I really enjoyed it.

Patrick: I didn't know you did that.

Kevin: Actually, maybe we should start a program like that here in San Franciso. Maybe we could do something with the kids at the shelter? I mean I think they're a bit older than the kids I'm used to working with, but we could probably get some volunteers to customize some program that would work. Do you think Eddie would like that?

(Patrick and Agustin look at each other in shock)

Agustin: Really? If you're serious I think he'd love it.

Kevin: Yeah. I'll talk to HR and see what they can pull together.

Agustin: Oh my god, that's fantastic.

Kevin: No problem. I love kids. I can't wait to have them. I'd want two little girls, the first with my genes, but then she can always wear her hair long and hide her big flappy ears, and then we could have one with Paddy's genes, and she could have his pretty blue eyes and long lashes, and she could blush so beautifully when she's embarrassed, just like he's doing right now.

(Patrick bursts out laughing)

Patrick: You ass. Were you listening?

Kevin: No, I wasn't listening. I just heard you as I was walking in the kitchen, talking about my big ears and your gorgeous sexy thighs.

Agustin: Well, from experience I know this is going to get very...eugh...soon, so I'm going into the other room. Behave yourselves kids.

(Patrick watches Agustin leave the kitchen, shaking his head, while Kevin looks at Patrick, a broad smile on his face.)

Patrick: Well. That was fun.

(Kevin bursts out laughing)

Kevin: You don't think we'd have pretty babies, darling?

Patrick: Shut up, Kevin.

Kevin: I'm gutted.

Patrick: You should have come in earlier, when Agustin was telling me you're not the marrying kind, because you're the gay Warren Beatty, or George Clooney.

Kevin: Wow. I like that. Warren Beatty was pretty fucking cool.

Patrick: I don't think he meant it as a compliment.

Kevin: I don't believe that. Agustin LOVES me.

Patrick: That's because he doesn't know you.

Kevin: You get a little mean when you're embarrassed, Patrick Murray.

Patrick: I've got nothing to be embarrassed about. We were just talking about kids and I mentioned I didn't know if you wanted them, and that if we had them they'd look weird, because you have HUGE ears. There. I'm not embarrassed.

Kevin: Should have known that after less than 2 months of living in sin you'd be after me to make an honest man of you.

(Patrick gasps in outrage)

Patrick: I'm doing no such thing!

Kevin: You mean you wouldn't marry me?

(Patrick gapes at Kevin in astonishment, Kevin smiles)

Kevin: Relax. I'm not proposing.

Patrick: Oh. Good.

(Kevin walks up to Patrick and steps us close their bodies almost touching. Patrick smiles wryly.)

Kevin: Yet.

(Patrick's smile broadens)

 

End of Act II, Scene 5.


	18. Act 2 Scene 6

The following Saturday morning, Kevin is getting dressed in the bedroom while Patrick is shaving in the bathroom. Patrick's phone is lying on the rumpled bed. Is starts ringing.

 

Patrick: Is that my phone? Can you answer it? It may be them looking for parking.

(Kevin picks up Patrick's phone and looks at the screen)

Kevin: I don't think it's them, unless you put a picture of Richie as your father's ring tone.

Patrick: Oh shit. Don't answer it, just let it go to messages.

Kevin: It's a cute picture. What a nice smile he has.

Patrick: Kevin...

Kevin: I'm just going to answer it and tell him that you've just got out of the shower where you were washing my cum off you after you blew me this morning.

(Patrick runs into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around him, but Kevin has already answered the phone)

Kevin: Hi Richie.

Richie: Oh hi...Kevin?

Kevin: Yep, it's me. I'm answering Patrick's phone because he's in the shower.

(Patrick glares at Kevin. Kevin smiles evilly)

Richie: Ok. I just called to say hello. Tell him to call when he has a chance.

Kevin: Of course. You sure there's no message?

Richie: Nope, just a social call...so...everything good?

Kevin: Oh yeah, everything's great. I'm doing very well thank you. And Patrick is doing very well too. Very happy. Just this morning he was...telling me how happy he was.

(Patrick shakes his head at Kevin, warningly)

Richie: That's great. Glad to hear it.

Kevin: And you? All good?

Richie: Yeah, everything's good.

Kevin: Great. And how's Brady?

Richie: I hear he's doing well.

(Kevin falls silent for a second)

Kevin: Oh. I see. I'm sorry. You guys broke up?

(Patrick grimaces)

Richie: Yeah, but it's fine. It was a while ago, just before Christmas, and we still talk, so it's OK. Listen, just tell Patrick that I called and...uhm...tell him to call if he wants.

Kevin: Sure. Ok. Bye.

Richie: Bye.

(Kevin shuts the phone off and looks at Patrick. Patrick stares back, his eyebrows raised)

Kevin: They broke up before Christmas.

Patrick: Oh shit. Poor guy.

Kevin: Which one?

Patrick: I guess both of them? They seemed pretty happy. I wonder what happened.

Kevin: Well I know SOMETHING that happened before Christmas (Kevin looks pointedly at Patrick's hair, which is growing back pretty fast)

Patrick: Ohhhhhh. Do you think it has something to do with my haircut? Do you think he kept a lock of my hair next to his heart, and Brady found it and then Richie declared he loved only me and...

Kevin: You're not very funny.

Patrick: Really? Because I think I'm fucking hilarious!

Kevin: Well you're not. You're actually a bit of a dickhead.

(Patrick walks over to Kevin and places hiss arms around his shoulders. His eyes roam Kevin's face as he smiles)

Patrick: Is that better or worse than being a wanker, or a load of old bollocks?

Kevin: People can't be a load of old bollocks. Ideas or things are a load of old bollocks. You are pathetically bad at speaking proper English.

(Patrick smatters kisses across Kevin's face)

Patrick: It's just so confusing. None of it makes sense to me. I can barely understand you most of the time. Which is a good thing because you are probably being very hateful and condescending, but it all just sounds charming.

Kevin: Don't you think you should get dressed before your family arrives?

Patrick: Is that why you're in such a bad mood? Because they're coming over?

Kevin: I don't understand why you're not more freaked out, frankly. This is going to be a complete and utter shit-storm, and yet you're just casually prancing around half naked, grinning like an idiot.

(Patrick gently kisses Kevin's mouth)

Patrick: All I hear are pretty sounds coming out of your pretty mouth.

Kevin: Well maybe you'll understand this. Stop fucking around and get dressed.

(Patrick drops his towel and starts getting dressed. Kevin takes a second to appreciate the view, and smiles)

Patrick: You can't spoil my good mood you know. However much you try.

Kevin: Trust me, in half an hour when they get here, I'm pretty sure reality is going to hit you in the head like a fucking 2 by 4. All I have to do is wait.

Patrick: So is it my dad you're worried about, or Megan?

Kevin: What a choice.

Patrick: I thought you said you were good with parents.

Kevin: With mums, Patrick. I'm good with mums.

Patrick: Why not dads?

Kevin: Maybe because they know that I put my dick in their son's butt?

(Patrick looks at Kevin in disgust)

Patrick: Did you really have to say that?

Kevin: Well yeah, I think I did.

Patrick: Now that's all I'm going to be thinking that my dad is thinking! And I just got over thinking that already, because...someone...told me that I shouldn't think parents are obsessed with that idea, and now you've got me thinking it again!

Kevin: I thought I couldn't spoil your mood.

Patrick: You're right. I'm not going to let you bring me down. I'm in a happy place and nothing you or anyone can say is going to spoil that.

Kevin: Not even the fact that your father is going to be here and you are going to have to talk to him about the fact that your mother left him?

Patrick: Why are you trying sooooo hard to make me freak out?

Kevin: Because for once, this is actually something legitimate for you to freak out about, and you're acting totally normal. Something is going to snap soon, and frankly I'm worried that I'm going to bear the brunt of it. So please, just freak out now, as you should, and then get back to being happy after the Murray party leaves.

Patrick: You're just going to have to get used to the fact that I am now behaving a like a mature adult, and that I am able to remain calm in the face of crisis. Is that so difficult to believe? After all the shit we've gone through, is it so hard to believe that I might have actually learnt the benefit of NOT freaking out?

Kevin: Are you sure this is what this is? Or is it just denial about what's going on with your parents.

Patrick: Kevin, I promise you. I am not denying anything to myself. I know that my dad is going to be confused, and bewildered, that he's going to try act normal because that's all he's every known how to do, and that Megan is going to be preachy to me and probably bitchy to you...

(Kevin rolls his eyes. Patrick, now dressed, comes back to stand close to Kevin, putting his hand on Kevin's neck)

Patrick: BUT...there's nothing I can do stop any of that from happening, right? So, there's no point in spiraling out of control. And, instead, I'm thinking of all the happy things. Like the fucking awesome presentation I gave, that totally fucking blew everyone's mind. And the totally fucking awesome fact that tomorrow, we are going on our first trip together and celebrating your non-birthday, and I am SO FUCKING EXCITED! Right?

(Kevin takes a deep breath and nods his head)

Kevin: Ok.

Patrick: It's sweet that you're worried about me, but you don't have to be. The next couple of hours will suck, and when I think about my dad it makes me sad, but, I'm ok. I'm coping with it. And...for what it's worth, my dad's going to love you. You're rich, you're successful, you look like you could probably play any sport he's ever watched, and you have that funny accent that makes you sound smarter than I know you really are. So maybe you should try to relax.

(Kevin shakes his head)

Kevin: Patrick fucking Murray is telling me to relax. I must be going out of my mind.

(Patrick steps even closer and kisses Kevin's neck, then smiles)

Patrick: Are you impressed?

(Kevin nods his head slowly)

Kevin: I am. I am impressed.

(The intercom buzzer rings. Patrick makes a freaked out face. Kevin laughs)

 

End of Act II Scene 6


	19. Act 2 Scene 7

One hour later, Kevin and Patrick's father, Phil, are sitting in the living room, chatting comfortably. Patrick and Megan are in the kitchen, 'preparing' more coffee.

 

Megan: He really can charm just about anyone, can't he.

(Patrick raises his eyebrows)

Patrick: Except you it would seem. Can you be a little friendlier? And an apology wouldn't go amiss either.

Megan: I'm behaving myself, Patrick. And what should I apologize for? For trying to help a friend?

Patrick: You know Megan,  your concern for Jon is really admirable. I wonder, as your brother, what it would feel like to have one tenth of the support you've given to your husband's best friend. I bet it would feel really great.

(Megan looks at Patrick, and after a small silence, puts her hand on his arm)

Megan: I know it feels like I chose Jon over you, but that's not true. I just don't want you to make a horrible mistake. And I'm worried that you've chosen to be with a man that is fundamentally...not trustworthy.

(Patrick looks down and exhales loudly)

Patrick: I'm not having this conversation with you. You don't know him, and if you don't trust my judgement enough to want to get to know him, then that's your choice. But don't pretend this is all out of concern for me. This is you, choosing to define a person by one action. If you really care about me, your brother, you would be a little more supportive of MY choices.

Megan: Ok. I'm sorry. It's a little hard to be supportive, because despite what you think, I DO worry about you, BUT, I'm going to try. Is that good enough?

(Patrick grimaces)

Patrick: It's actually better than I thought I could get.

Megan: I'm not a monster, Paddy.

Patrick: Kevin called you a Gorgon.

(Megan gasps)

Patrick: But in all fairness, I kind of agreed with him.

(Megan laughs)

Megan: Well maybe this Gorgon and her stupid baby brother should go and intervene before daddy puts Kevin to sleep with more talk of golf. How does he manage to pretend to be so interested?

Patrick: He spends a lot of time schmoozing rich old white men, though usually he's not having sex with their sons, so yeah, let's go save him. And...should we talk about mom?

Megan: He hasn't really mentioned her since I picked him up at the airport. I think we should though. Just, let's go easy on him. If he doesn't want to talk I don't think we should push it.

(They both stare at each other, and then with a deep breath, take newly filled coffee cups over to Kevin and Phil)

Patrick: Hey dad. Here's some fresh coffee. Kevin, for you too.

Kevin: Thanks babe.

(Patrick glances nervously at his father, and smiles awkwardly)

Phil: So, Kevin was telling me about this presentation that you gave. Sounds like you made quite an impression.

Patrick: Yeah, it went well. Owen, my partner...I don't think you've met him...we worked pretty hard, and...umm...yeah, it went well.

Phil: So, you get a promotion out of this, or, what happens next?

Patrick: It's not really like that dad...

Kevin: Well, I obviously can't make the decisions because HR would have my head on the chopping block...

(Kevin makes a funny face and Phil laughs)

Kevin:...but... I wouldn't be surprised if Patrick doesn't get a bigger team to manage pretty soon. Though I'd be careful what he wishes for. The higher up management you climb, the more boring meetings you have to go to and the further away you get from the fun stuff, the designing, the coding, the actual creative stuff. He's smart though, and people have definitely noticed.

(Patrick smiles at Kevin, blushing)

Phil: I would hope so. Four years of tuition at Berkeley had to be worth something after all. He can't be playing video games for the rest of his life. (Phil laughs)

(Patrick raises his eyebrows)

Patrick: I don't play them dad...I actually...build them.

Phil: And I guess there's a big market for them out there. (Phil smiles wryly) You can't help but see ads for them everywhere. All these, what-do-you-call-them, virtual world things? I've got to tell you, I don't understand. Playing at war, chasing bad guys. I guess it's a generational thing.

(Patrick smiles weakly, and rubs his chin. Kevin looks at Patrick and gives him a wink)

Megan: Daddy, Patrick was just telling me that he spoke to mom yesterday.

(Patrick looks at Megan in surprise, but recovers quickly)

Patrick: Yeah...umm...she just called to say she's doing...pretty well. Have you heard from her lately?

Phil: Sure. We talk all the time. She always took care of all the bills, and all the house stuff, so I have to find passwords, and where she kept the checkbook, you know, that sort of thing.

Megan: And you're managing all of that stuff ok?

Phil: Megan, I've been running my own company for a few decades now. I think I know how to pay an electric bill, when I can find it. I just have my secretary do it, right Kevin?

(Phil laughs heartily. Kevin smiles)

Patrick: I think what Megan means, dad, is...are you managing...in general? I mean...how are you coping with mom gone.

Phil: Look, I know you two are worried, but I'm fine. And because I can see that you probably won't stop being concerned, I'll tell you that your mother's decision wasn't as big a surprise to me as you might think.

Megan: Really?

Phil: Megan, when you've lived with someone for forty years, not much can surprise you anymore. We've been more...distant...for some time now. Living separate lives. So, her choice to try living alone for a while...it made some sense.

Patrick: But if you knew she was pulling away, why didn't you do anything to stop it?

Phil: For the same reason your mother didn't. It just wasn't...important enough any more. We had a good marriage, we had two great kids, but, what she wants now, it's not really...who I am. And I don't really think I can make the effort to be who she wants. I'm old. I'm happy with the way I live my life. She wants more, and I hope she finds it.

Megan: But daddy, being alone now? At your age?

Phil: You can live with someone in the same house and still be alone Megan. I hope you never learn that the hard way. I hope neither of you ever live that. And maybe meeting someone when you're older, like the two of you did, maybe that helps. Your mother and I...we were very young. And people didn't 'experiment' as much. You found someone, you liked each other, you married. Now you guys get to try it first, see how it fits. Take it for a test drive. I don't know if that helps. But, it's hard looking back to see how you could ever meet the one person that can make you happy all of the time for the rest of your life.

Megan: But you can't expect to be happy all the time. That doesn't mean you give up. You have to keep trying.

Phil: For how long? I tried to stay out of those conversation at Christmas  you had with your mom about your brother here. I know how you feel about this, but I have to say, your mother doesn't owe me the rest of her life in servitude because forty years ago we fell 'in love'. And Kevin didn't owe...was Jon his name?...he didn't owe Jon anything other than being truthful. And if he didn't want to be with him, he shouldn't stay.

Megan: Well that's different, because he wasn't truthful...

Patrick: Megan...

(Kevin puts his hand on Patrick's arm)

Kevin: It's all right.

Phil: It's not all black and white Megan. God knows I've never met a man, or woman, who didn't make mistakes and mess up and get a lot of things wrong. Stones and glass houses, Megan. You keep that in mind.

Patrick: It's ok dad. Megan and I have made up. She's promised she's going to be nice to me, and she even promised she would she would stop making the sign of the cross behind Kevin's back.

(Kevin and Phil laugh. Megan smiles.)

Phil: So...can we just say this conversation is now done? I want to have a nice few days here in California, get a few rounds of golf in with Gus, have some nice dinners, try some of this great chicken that you rave about, and then, golf paradise in Hawaii.

Patrick: Sure dad. If you want to talk...

Phil: It's ok Paddy. We Murrays, we're not big on talking. I think this talk is enough to last us a good long while, wouldn't you say?

Patrick: Well, maybe we can get BETTER at talking. I've been practicing lately, right Kevin (Kevin pulls a face and nods), and I have to say, I'd like to talk more. I'd like to know you a little better, and I'd like you to know me, too. Not just what I do,  but if I'm happy, if I'm... you know...ok. I'd like you to get to know Kevin too, both of you.

(Patrick reaches over and takes Kevin's hand in his).

Phil: I don't know if maybe I'm not too old to change. Or if I particularly want to. I can see you're happy, and that's...good. But talking about it? I don't know if I can give you what you want. It seems I may be destined to disappoint more than one member of my family.

Megan: Don't say that daddy....

Patrick: Is it harder because...I'm...you know.

Phil: Because you're gay? (Phil chuckles) Look at that. I find it easier to say than you do.

Patrick: That's not true dad, I'm not ashamed...

Phil: I know. I know. Maybe it does makes it a little harder. It used to be something we didn't talk about, and now, you can get married, have kids...it's hard for me to imagine what your life is going to look like. I DO know, that I want you to be happy. And successful. So...keep working hard. Get that promotion. Ambition might be a dirty word to some people, but this country was built on hard work and people wanting to get ahead. You see the success that Gus made of his life, and Kevin here too? You know, maybe the two of you should join Gus and me on the golf course in the next couple of days. Golf is a great game to teach you about life, Patrick.

(Kevin squeezes Patrick's hand and give him a small smile)

Patrick: You know what, dad. Kevin and I are going away tomorrow, to celebrate his birthday, so we're not going to be around.

Phil: Too bad. We'll make a player of you yet. Maybe on my next visit. We'll plan ahead.

Patrick: Sure dad. Sounds like fun.

Phil: I was telling Kevin about the trip I took with Dave Henderson to Ireland last year? Some of the best golf courses I ever played. Of course the weather was terrible, but....

(Megan and Patrick exchange looks. Megan shrugs as Phil continues to talk about golf)

 

End of Act II Scene 7.


	20. Act 2 Scene 8

Twilight on March 1st, Patrick and Kevin are sitting in matching chairs next to each other on the porch of a cottage in Mendocino, sipping beers, staring at the ocean, their hands linked. Patrick turns to Kevin.

Patrick: Did I say Happy Birthday today?

Kevin: About 10 times, and 20 yesterday.

Patrick: Good. I don't want you to think I'd forgotten.

(Kevin smiles)

Kevin: This is fucking amazing. I love this place. This is the best birthday present ever.

Patrick: You're welcome. It is beautiful isn't it. I love the ocean.

Kevin: Maybe we should get a place here. It's not that far to drive on the weekends. We could bring our friends down. What do you think?

(Patrick smiles)

Patrick: I love it. Let's do it. (Patrick turns back to look out at the ocean)

Kevin: There's no where I'd rather be right now, than right here.

Patrick: Not even back in San Francisco, playing golf with dad and Gus?

Kevin: Fuck me. Can you imagine?

Patrick: What a train wreck that would be. Though it's probably better playing for five hours than listening to him talking about golf for two.

(Kevin squeezes Patrick's hand)

Kevin: You tried, though. That's what counts.

Patrick: Yes I did. And he was honest too, which is good. So, we continue as before, treating each other like polite strangers who have a mild interest in each other's lives. Could be worse.

Kevin: You're right. Some people don't even have that.

(Patrick looks at Kevin)

Patrick: I never hear you talking about yourself on the phone with your dad. You're always asking HIM questions. But you never say anything about you, about us.

Kevin: I know. I don't really feel like sharing.

Patrick: That's why you ask questions? So HE can't?

Kevin: I guess. I like to control the conversation. That way, he won't say anything stupid and I won't have to get pissed off. Not that I would anymore, but I suppose I might feel that I should be indignant and angry on behalf of all gay men all over the world, and start some random, pointless fight.

Patrick: He's been quite sweet to me when I've spoken to him on the phone.

Kevin: He never meant anything bad, but he just...you know...overcompensated. He tried to show he was absolutely fine by just incessantly joking about things that you would never want to even talk about with a parent. He always sounded like a real wanker, poor guy.

Patrick: It's funny how you find it easier to talk to your mom who wasn't around for so long, than your dad who stuck around for you.

Kevin: Well, it's definitely better than talking to my dad, but that's because it's never personal since she never really knew who I was and now we live so far apart, she never really will.

Patrick: And that doesn't bother you? That your parents don't know you?

(Kevin shakes his head)

Kevin: I don't want people in my head. I don't like the idea of people knowing what's in my head, what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling. It's private.

Patrick: You don't mind me knowing, though.

(Kevin smiles as he looks at Patrick)

Kevin: No I don't. Much to my continued amazement, I really like the fact that you know everything I think. Everything I feel. I really fucking like it.

Patrick: So do I. I like that I'm that person for you. I really fucking like that.

(Kevin sighs)

Kevin: I wish we could stay here forever. Just you and me, the ocean, this cottage, the fireplace, this porch. It's perfect.

Patrick: I wanted your birthday to be memorable, since you only really get to have a proper one every four years. It is perfect, you're right. And that fireplace... is very... sexy. But...I'm actually quite happy about going home too. I love our life there.

Kevin: Is it home?

(Patrick looks back out at the ocean)

Patrick: It is. Yes. How about for you?

Kevin: You're my home.

(Patrick looks at Kevin, chewing his lip)

Patrick: Really?

Kevin: Look at us. It's what I've always wanted. Already sitting on the porch and we're not even old miserable cunts yet.

(Patrick laughs)

Kevin: What part of that didn't you understand before?

Patrick: I DID understand. Maybe I just didn't always...believe...it could be true. Sometimes I look at you and I wonder, what did you ever see in me? You had everything, and I was just...me.

Kevin: I didn't have everything. No one ever does. But...with you, I don't ever think about the things I don't have. I'm just...really happy with the things I do have. I don't want or need more.

(Patrick smiles and leans over to kiss Kevin's mouth)

Patrick: I love you.

Kevin: Except that. I ALWAYS want more of that.

(Kevin reaches for Patrick and pulls him into a kiss, that turns hot very quickly. The view of the ocean is soon forgotten as the boys stumble back into the cottage, undressing each other clumsily, not wanting to lose contact with each other's mouths. They finally make it to the bedroom, and Kevin pushes Patrick to the bed. They tousle a bit as to who gets to top whom, but as it's still Kevin's birthday, Patrick finally gives in and lets Kevin make all the decisions. Patrick enjoys himself thoroughly, and Kevin's birthday ends with a wonderful bang.)

End of Act II Scene 8.


	21. Act 2 Scene 9

Two weeks later, Saturday morning, Patrick, Agustin, Dom and Doris are at the diner for an early breakfast.

 

Dom: So there is this one guy who's been coming by a few times a week, and, yeah, he's...hot, but every time I'm about to ask him out, I think about all the hours I would be wasting when I should be working on scheduling, promotion, coming up with new recipes, hiring more food prep guys, expanding the hours...I have like a million things I have to do, and being in a relationship just isn't on that list right now.

Patrick: So you basically haven't had sex for, like, months now?

Agustin: Oh, he's had sex. Trust me. Those fucking walls are thin!

Dom: I'm talking about what you guys have, you know, the taking time to make a connection, being there for someone when they want you to be...

Doris: Bleh. That's highly overrated my friend.

Patrick: Oh no. Trouble in paradise with Malik? I hope not...he's such a nice guy.

Doris: No, everything's 'perfect' in paradise, and Malik is still the 'angel' you all think him to be. But man, sometimes these fucking relationships can suck the energy right out of you. The world has really changed my friends, when it's the women who wish you guys would just stop PMSing and stop talking about feelings. What is with modern men and feelings? Seriously, I sometimes just want to come home, have a beer and watch TV. Do I honestly have to talk about how my day was? Do I have to pretend to care about how his was?

Dom: I just don't understand how he has put up with you for this long. The man is a fucking saint.

Doris: Yeah well I don't think what he had me do to him in bed last night would qualify him for sainthood...

Dom: Alright, just...that's enough information thank you.

(Agustin fake shudders and pulls a face)

Agustin: Ugh...straight sex. Just the thought is putting me off my food.

Doris: There was nothing straight about it, my friend. You might have even learnt a thing or two...

Dom: Doris!

(Patrick and Agustin laugh)

Doris: Anyway, back to the lack of your love life. Seriously. I've never seen you this happy, but you can take a moment or two to ask cute-guy out and the business will still be there the next day.

Dom: I know. And I probably should get on it but I am really fucking happy right now. I'm finally doing what I wanted to do, and it's actually working which is a fucking miracle. I mean I'm not making a profit yet, but...people like my chicken! How great is that!

Patrick: It is SO great. We knew you could do it. But Doris is right. You never know, this guy could be the love of your life, right?

Agustin: Jesus. There is nothing more nauseating than a starry-eyed romantic 'in love' preaching the good word to the uninitiated.

Patrick: Excuse me? You can talk. We've all seen you around Eddie so you can act cynical and tough but...

Agustin: At least we're not joined at the hip and...

Patrick: We're not joined at the hip any more than you two are! You work together too!

Agustin: Yeah, but we don't live together, spend every waking and sleeping moment together...

Patrick: I'm here without him right now aren't I?

Agustin: Yeah, but only because he's at some boondoggle in Vegas with the other corporates, right?

Patrick: That's not true! We said today was just going to be us guys, and Doris of course, and I would have still been here without him even if he was home.

Agustin: Right. As if you would let him out of your sight...

Patrick: What's that supposed to mean?

Agustin: Nothing...

Patrick: He's out of my sight right now! He's in fucking Vegas.

Agustin: Relax, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you don't like being away from him. You guys are just, very...clingy. It's sweet, Ok. I didn't mean it the way you think I meant it. I was just joking, you know. That you two are so in love that you can't be away from each other. It was a joke about how GOOD things are. Not about...

(everyone falls silent. Patrick sighs loudly)

Dom: Paddy...

Patrick: No, I know. I keep expecting you guys to talk shit about Kevin, even though you haven't, so I should just calm the fuck down. I'm sorry. I get very over-protective of him.

(another silence. Patrick turns to Agustin)

Patrick: And you're also right, we do spend a lot of time together, and I'm sure one day we'll be so sick of each other we'll jump at the chance to get away for a few hours, but right now, I like being with him, and he likes being with me, so...you will just have to get used to it, and if our happiness makes you nauseous with envy?...suck it.

(Agustin laughs)

Agustin: Ok buddy. I have my own little bubble of happiness, from which I do suck quite regularly I will have you know. And the only thing I'm envious of is that your rich boyfriend is going to buy you a little love nest on a pretty beach. Now THAT makes me nauseous.

Dom: What? He's buying you a house?

Patrick: No! He's not buying me anything. We just fell in love with the area on his birthday trip and we talked about getting a place there. But if we did, we'd be buying it together. He's not buying it FOR me.

Doris: Why don't I ever get to meet a sugar daddy? Dom had Lyn, you've got Kevin...my boyfriend works for the fucking city!

(Patrick laughs)

Patrick: He's not my sugar daddy. For a start, he's only five years older than me...

Dom: In years maybe, but in maturity...

Patrick: AND... also, you guys keep saying how rich he is, but I can hold my own.

Agustin: Yeah, but he MADE his money the honest way. You're going to get yours from mommy and daddy.

Patrick: Look who's talking! And, by the way, I work for the same company as he does. In five years time I could be making the same money as he does now. It's true that he climbed the ladder fast, but I'm not doing too badly myself you know.

Dom: You know we love you Paddy, but...management? I just can't see you as a leader of people. Kevin now, he's got that confidence and swagger, but you? Would anyone take you seriously?

(Patrick laughs)

Patrick: You are all such assholes. I do know how to behave at work, AND I'm good at my job, so I repeat...suck it.

Doris: So how come you're not in Vegas with Kevin? Were wives not invited?

Patrick: Ha Ha. As a matter of fact they weren't. I think it's going to be a lot of big swinging dicks partying with show girls while they cut advertising and marketing deals with secret handshakes in shady corners. Wives would kind of crush the vibe.

(Agustin grimaces)

Agustin: Sounds fun.

Doris: Talking of marketing, did you guys see the article about Dom in SF Weekly? Didn't he look cute?

Patrick: Oh my god it was amazing.

Dom: It wasn't an article, barely a paragraph, but yeah, good for business.

Agustin: Did Brady hook you up? That's a useful contact to have.

Dom: Err..I don't think it was Brady. Different guy came for the interview. But...I never questioned how it happened. Did you put a word in, Paddy?

(Patrick pulls a face)

Patrick: Err...no. I haven't spoken to Richie since the haircut.

Agustin: Thank god. We didn't want to ask and open that can of worms, but it's good to see you being smart.

(Patrick looks at Agustin, frowning)

Patric: And I was going to say that he and Brady aren't together any more so I don't think my connections would have had anything to do with it. But I'll ask Richie tomorrow, when I see him for breakfast.

(there is a moment of silence)

Dom: You're seeing Richie tomorrow?

Patrick: Yes, I'm meeting a friend tomorrow for breakfast, much as I am meeting friends this morning. For breakfast.

Agustin: And does Kevin know that while he is partying with Vegas showgirls, you are having breakfast with Richie?

(Patrick raises his eyebrows)

Patrick: Yes he knows. Why? Do YOU have a problem with it?

Agustin: Ok, let me ask the question differently. And is Kevin ALRIGHT with you having breakfast with Richie while he is in Vegas?

Patrick: Why shouldn't he be?

Dom: Paddy, that's not an answer.

Patrick: You guys are going to have to get over this Richie thing that you think I have.

Doris: Patrick I haven't witnessed it first hand like these two, but the way it's been described to me, it sounds like Richie is the fucking kryptonite to your superman. I wouldn't mess with that my friend. Don't go begging for trouble.

Patrick: Kryptonite? Really? I though I was the comic-book video-playing geek. I'm actually weirdly impressed while greatly insulted at the same time.

Dom: I would listen to Doris. She may be incredibly annoying, but she's usually right.

Doris: Thank you Dom. I love you too. And it's not a bad thing to admit we have 'areas of weakness' that we should stay away from. As a member of the medical profession, I wouldn't advise an alcoholic to take a wine-tasting tour of the grape-growing regions of fucking France, right?

Patrick: Let's just change the subject shall we? Much as I appreciate your concern and advice..oh wait a minute...actually I don't.

(Agustin, Dom and Doris look at each other, while Patrick concentrates on eating his breakfast. Agustin shrugs.)

Agustin: Ok Paddy. Let's change the subject. Let's get back to what Malik made Doris do to him last night. I'm intrigued...

Dom: Oh god. I think I'm going to throw up.

Doris: I'm telling you...I almost did last night.

(Dom and Agustin laugh. Patrick smiles, chewing his lip)

 

End of Act II Scene 9.


	22. Act 2 Scene 10

On a park bench, the next Sunday morning, Richie and Patrick are sitting side by side.

Patrick: Is it too cold to sit outside? Are you OK? We could go to a cafe, or diner, or...

Richie: No, it's fine. I like this weather. I'm good.

Patrick: Ok. Good. I could have also come out by you. I didn't mean for you to have to travel...

Richie: Pato, It's Ok. I asked you to meet me, so, whatever you could work out, that's fine. I know it might have been a little difficult...

Patrick: No. It wasn't at all. I mean...If you mean about Kevin? He's totally fine.

Richie: You sure? Because I didn't hear from you for almost three months, so I was worried that maybe he wasn't comfortable...

Patrick: No, no no. We've just been super busy, you know with the move, and then some things with my parents, and then work. You know how it goes.

Richie: Ok.

(There is a moment of silence. Patrick chews his lip)

Patrick: I'm sorry for not calling. I didn't even thank you for being so...you know...the haircut?

Richie: You didn't need to thank me, Pato.

Patrick: Well...I should have. Not for the haircut, but just...for not making me talk...for not...you know...asking me questions. You must have thought...(Patrick shakes his head). I don't even know what you thought. But...thank you.

Richie: You looked pretty shaken up. I don't think I'd ever seen you like that before.

(Patrick inhales deeply and makes a 'face', then he breathes out heavily and nods)

Patrick: Yeah...that was...not a good morning for me. But...it helped me. Seeing you. Dom and Agustin thought I was crazy, and...it led to some trouble...but, I needed to do it. So thank you. Again.

Richie: You're welcome. Things good now?

(Patrick nods his head, smiling)

Patrick: And you? Things ok?

Richie: Pretty good. Actually, I took your advice.

Patrick: My advice?

Richie: Yeah, about talking to my dad, trying to make it so I could go home...you know, that stuff we talked about?

Patrick: Oh my god. That's huge! Firstly, I don't think anyone has ever taken my advice before, but, that's great! Is it? Oh God, nothing bad happened right?

Richie: (laughing). Relax. Nothing bad happened. It was pretty cool. I mean, we're not best friends or anything, but, he missed me and he wanted to work things out, so, things are better.

Patrick: I'm so happy for you. And that you got to be home for Christmas. That's really great. Did you see Ceci? Has she finished that amazing car?

Richie: She was there, yeah. She asked about you. She liked you.

Patrick: You liar. After those things she called me? You know I found out what they meant. Agustin told me.

(Patrick and Richie laugh)

Patrick: But really. I'm happy for you that things are better with your dad. I really am. Was it difficult? Did you get to say the things you wanted to say? Did he, like...apologize or anything?

Richie: Jesus I forgot how much you talk!

Patrick: I like to know the details! Won't you tell me?

Richie: It wasn't like any big reconciliation or anything. We just talked about what I've been doing, about who I've been seeing, about my life in the city, and he told me that he wanted to see me more, and that he missed me, that he was changing, that he even knew some other guys in the neighborhood that were gay...It was nice.

Patrick: I'm glad. It feels good to have your family back, right?

(Patrick smiles at Richie, who smiles and then looks away. They sit in silence for a moment)

Patrick: Well, since you know I'm not as good as you at not asking questions, ...Kevin told me that you and Brady broke up. Are you ok?

Richie: It was rough, but it's been a few months now and we're still friends so I get to see him now and then.

Patrick: Can I at least ask what happened?

Richie: Nothing happened. Things were good, but he wanted things to be more serious and I knew that it wasn't what I wanted, so...

(Richie shrugs. Patrick stares at Richie then shakes his head)

Richie: What?

Patrick: Nothing.

Richie: What?

Patrick: It's just...you're always so sure of yourself. You know what you want, what you don't want, and you don't compromise. I've never known anyone with that...strength.

Richie: Pato....

Patrick: No, I'm serious. I'm always amazed at how...resolute you are. I don't think I've ever been so sure of anything in my life as you are about...everything. I envy you.

Richie: You always worried too much.

Patrick: I don't know if that was it though. I mean, I think it's natural to worry if you're making the right decision, but I just never knew how to take the next step and actually make a fucking choice!

Richie: (shaking his head) It's not that hard if you know who you are.

Patrick: You see! That's what I mean. You always knew who you were. God. I admire that so much.

Richie: And you don't?

Patrick: Not always. Not all the time. I still sometimes surprise myself. But... I'm getting better at knowing what I want. The first real decision I had to make, since coming out? I mean the first one that would actually really make a difference in my life, I had to make that day I saw you. And it was soooo fucking hard.

Richie: You weren't sure what you wanted?

Patrick: I was. I was sure what I wanted, but...there was no guarantee that I could...have want I wanted...how I wanted it.

(Patrick sighs)

Patrick: It's complicated. And I knew the choice I wanted to make would be...complicated. But I did make a choice and that felt...good.

Richie: I'm happy for you.

Patrick: I'm sorry it didn't work out with Brady. He was a good guy.

(Richie shrugs and looks away)

Richie: Yeah. But, what are you going to do.

(Patrick, still looking at Richie, smiles)

Patrick: Thats another thing. You just...have no regrets. The past is the past, right.

(Richie laughs wryly and rolls his eyes. Patrick laughs too.)

Patrick: What. That's what you said to me, remember?

Richie: I remember, Pato. You have regrets?

Patrick: Oh my god. Are you kidding me? I regret things every day! I regret things I've said, things I've done, things I've eaten, things I've bought, and when I'm not doing that, I'm regretting the things I didn't say, or didn't do, or didn't eat...

(Richie laughs, shaking his head)

Richie: You make life so complicated.

(Patrick smiles)

Patrick: I think you're right. I should be more like you. No regrets. From now on, that's my new motto.

Richie: I have regrets.

Patrick: Right (Patrick scoffs). I don't believe that.

Richie: Not many, but I have them. I know I've made mistakes.

Patrick: Like what?

(Richie remains silent and looks away)

Patrick: Oh now you're not going to tell me? You want to retain that air of perfection? (Patrick nudges Richie's arm with his elbow, laughing) Tell me. You have to tell me now. You know so many stupid things I'VE said and done. Just give me one. Please?

(Richie looks at Patrick)

Richie: I regret walking away that night. From the stoop.

(Patrick falls silent)

Patrick: What?

Richie: That night. I made a mistake. I thought I could stop myself from falling in love, but it was too late. I shouldn't have walked away. I should have stayed.

Patrick: What are you saying?

Richie: Pato, what you said that night in the diner, after the prom? About Kevin waiting for you? About not being ready before? You were worth waiting for, and I should have done that.

Patrick: You were in love with me?

(Richie shakes his head and sighs)

Richie: I told you I liked you so fucking much.

(Patrick takes a deep breath, and exhales)

Patrick: I don't understand. All that time you didn't call me. You didn't even know about Kevin, you thought I was alone and you didn't call. And then you started seeing Brady...

Richie: I know. I thought it was better if I tried to move on. And I liked Brady. But...

Patrick: Why are you telling me this?

Richie: Pato I'm not a guy to come between two people, Ok. It's not that.

Patrick: Between me and Kevin?

Richie: It's just that...a few months ago you were pretty fucking brave and told me you were sorry and that you wanted to be honest, and I wanted to do the same. Be honest. And...say I'm sorry that I gave up.

(Patrick looks away and starts rubbing his hands on his legs)

Patrick: Richie...

Richie: Listen, you don't have to say anything, Ok?

Patrick: Is this why you wanted to see me today? To tell me this?

Richie: It was one of the things I wanted to say.

Patrick: You mean there's more?

Richie: You said you wanted us to be friends. Right here, on this bench, remember?

Patrick: Jesus...

Richie: And...I don't think we can do that.

(Patrick and Richie look at each other in silence)

Patrick: Why now? What happened?

Richie: I met a guy. I like him, but...I keep thinking that he's not you. And I keep thinking I should wait for you and that when you're done with Kevin, or when Kevin's done with you, I want to be there.

(Patrick remains silent)

Richie: I can't move on with us as friends, and I needed to tell you.

Patrick: I don't know what to say.

Richie: I don't think I've ever known you with nothing to say.

(Patrick smiles weakly)

Richie: Maybe I shouldn't have...

Patrick: No, Richie...listen. I'm not going to deny that there were times I would have loved to hear you say any of that stuff. But you know...that night on the stoop, Kevin and I had already...What I mean is that I think even if you had stayed, and we had tried to make it work, and god knows, I really wanted that to have happened so much some times...but...I couldn't stay away from him. Those weeks after you walked away, I thought about calling you so many times, and I knew Kevin was with Jon and that we had to stop, and I tried, but...I didn't try very hard because...I didn't want to stop. And I wish I could say that if we were still together I wouldn't have gone on with Kevin, but...I can't.

(Richie smiles)

Richie: I get it.

Patrick: Do you?

(Richie shrugs)

Richie: You were falling in love.

(Patrick laughs wryly)

Patrick: That's the crazy part. It was only after I fell in love with him that I COULD leave him and walk away.

Richie: It doesn't sound crazy to me.

Patrick: I made so many mistakes when we were together.

Richie: We both did.

Patrick: But I loved being with you. I really did. That day we walked around the city? That was such a fucking fantastic day.

Richie: It was.

Patrick: Life would be fucking awesome if every day was like that. But then...my life is pretty fucking awesome every day with him now. And I'm so sorry...but I wouldn't change it for the world.

Richie: Pato, I'm happy that you're happy. And I want my life to be happy too. But, I think it can only be that if I don't keep thinking you're going to be a part of it.

(Patrick & Richie stare at each other in silence. Patrick eyes fill with tears, and Richie reaches out to brush them away. Richie leans in and kisses Patrick on the cheek, and makes a move to stand up)

Patrick: Can I just have a minute more?

Richie: Pato...

Patrick: Just a minute, and then I promise...I want you to be happy too, and if I'm stopping that, then I promise, I won't bother you again. But...I want you to know that I'm going to miss you, and that you are one of the best people I know, and that you changed my life. And even though I love him and the thought of being without him is...horrible to me...I know I could have been so happy with you, if I had never met him. So...thank you. For being so sweet, and so caring, and I'm so honored that you feel anything for me. And I really really hope you are happy. And if you think you can, just once in a while, maybe you could let me know that you ARE happy?

Richie: I think I can do that.

(Richie stands and turning to Patrick, briefly caresses his hair.)

Richie: It looked good short. It's getting too long again. You should visit your stylist.

(Patrick smiles wistfully)

Patrick: Kevin likes it long. My buzzcut days are over.

(Richie smiles, then turns and starts walking away. Patrick wipes his face, as Richie puts his hand up to salute him goodbye. Patrick watches him walk away and sits silently for a few moments. He takes out his phone and types a brief text. His phone buzzes almost immediately and he sees Kevin's face on his screen. Patrick smiles as he answers the phone)

Patrick: Hey handsome.

Kevin: How did it go?

(Patrick sighs)

Patrick: Really? You can't even say hello?

Kevin: Just fucking tell me.

Patrick: It was...difficult. He doesn't want to be friends anymore.

Kevin: Well thank fuck one of you has the sense to walk away.

Patrick: Hey!

Kevin: We'll talk when I get home.

Patrick: That was it? That's all you called for?

Kevin: I called to remind you that I'm coming home, and that you're mine Patrick Murray, just in case Richie was making you forget.

(Patrick rolls his eyes)

Patrick: I didn't forget. Don't worry.

Kevin: Good.

(Kevin and Patrick are silent for a moment)

Kevin: Are you Ok?

(Patrick sighs deeply, but then smiles)

Patrick: Yeah. I'm Ok. I miss you.

Kevin: I miss you too. I 'll be home soon, and then we can talk. (Kevin pauses) Thank you.

Patrick: For what?

Kevin: For being there when I get home tonight.

Patrick: Kevin Matheson, there is no where in the entire fucking world that I would rather be than in my home, with you, tonight. In our bed.

Kevin: I'll get an earlier flight.

Patrick: I'll be waiting. I'll be wearing my glasses and my fuzzy socks.

Kevin: (laughing) I fucking love you.

Patrick: And for that, I won't start without you.

(Patrick switches the phone off, and sits staring into the distance, a smile on his face, his thumb caressing his phone absently).

End of Act II Scene 10.


	23. Act 2 Scene 11

Later that Sunday evening, Kevin is laying naked in bed, with Patrick draped in his usual position to his side. Kevin is running his hand through Patrick's hair, while Patrick draws lazy circles on Kevin's chest.

Kevin: You weren't wearing the glasses.

Patrick: Frames are expensive. I didn't want to bend them.

Kevin: And you weren't wearing the fuzzy socks.

Patrick: Mmmmm. They're in the laundry. I couldn't be bothered to do laundry today.

Kevin: (laughing) Where has all the romance gone?

Patrick: If you want romance you'll have to do better than bring home a t-shirt that says 'My boyfriend went to Vegas and all I got was this lousy case of crabs'.

Kevin: You love it.

Patrick: I'm never wearing it.

Kevin: Maybe only on special occasions.

Patrick: Tosser.

Kevin: Oooooh. I love it when you talk English to me.

Patrick: Shut up now. I need to sleep.

(Kevin jerks his head off the pillow to stare at Patrick)

Kevin: You must be fucking kidding me.

Patrick: What?

Kevin: Errr...isn't there a little discussion we need to have?

Patrick: Now? No way. If you wanted to talk you shouldn't have jumped me as soon as you got in the apartment. I'm too shagged out now.

Kevin: Excuse me? Wasn't it you that was giving me all that phone sex on my car ride from the airport?

Patrick: Mmmmmm. Did you like it? I've been waiting for an opportunity to try out my phone sex operator voice.

Kevin: Well, I did like it, as you could tell, but I'm not sure the car driver appreciated me getting out of the car with a huge erection.

(Patrick starts kissing Kevin's chest and his hand begins to wander downwards.

Patrick: Well I appreciated it. I appreciated it reeaaaal good.

(Kevin stops Patrick's wandering hand and raises his eyebrows. Patrick sighs)

Patrick: Why do you get to distract me with sex whenever you want to, but I'm not allowed to?

Kevin: Any particular reason you want to distract me?

Patrick: Yes. I don't want to have this conversation now.

Kevin: Because?

(Patrick yawns)

Patrick: Because you'll get mad even though there's no reason to and I'm feeling post-sex-happy-tired and I want to sleep.

Kevin: You know, there's nothing that would worry me more than you not wanting to talk about something.

(Patrick rolls his eye, then gets up on one elbow to look down at Kevin)

Patrick: Ok. But I'm giving you the short version.

(Kevin nods)

Patrick: He said it wouldn't work for us being friends, because he still had feelings for me, and they were getting in the way of him moving on with his life.

(Patrick stares at Kevin, who remains silent for a moment)

Kevin: I knew it. I fucking knew it.

Patrick: Kevin...

Kevin: And he didn't try to make his case? Tell you why you should leave me and be with him?

Patrick: Actually no. He made it very clear from the beginning that he wasn't looking to come between us.

Kevin: Right. As if. One word of encouragement from you and Saint Richie would have shed his fucking halo pretty damn quick.

(Patrick gasps)

Patrick: That's not true. He's not like that.

(Kevin rolls his eyes)

Kevin: When are you going to realize he's not so fucking perfect.

Patrick: I know he's not perfect. He's stubborn, and he's a little...inflexible, and he's got issues with his pride that he's dealing with...so I know. He's not perfect. But he's a good guy and he wasn't looking to cause trouble.

Kevin: So why not just NOT call and let the 'friendship' die?

Patrick: Because he probably knew that I'd eventually call him, and now I know not to.

Kevin: Right. You should add 'weak' to that list of issues he has to deal with.

Patrick: What does THAT mean?

Kevin: Really? You have one freak-out about your sister's wedding, and he decides he has to walk away?

Patrick: I was pretty bad that morning, you have no idea...

Kevin: I have no idea? Me? I have no idea how bad your freakouts can be?

Patrick: Well of course you do. I didn't mean THAT. Just...he didn't want to have to...

Kevin: What? Wait till you 'grew up'. Christ. He's a patronizing bastard as well.

Patrick: He is not! Anyway, that's what he was trying to say. That he regretted walking away that night and that he wished he would have stayed and tried to make it work.

Kevin: To which you said?

Patrick: To which I said that you had already staked your fucking claim and it was already pretty much too late by then, because I wouldn't have been able to stay away from you. Ok?

Kevin: That's a pretty good answer.

Patrick: You like that? You neanderthal.

Kevin: Make no mistake Patrick Murray. He wants what's mine, and I am not giving up without a fucking fight.

Patrick: Well then you'll be disappointed to know, Captain He-man, that I already took care of the situation. He knows how I feel, and he knows that I'd give up my friendship with him in a heartbeat before I gave you up. So no fighting or pissing contest necessary.

(Kevin sighs)

Patrick: Are we good now? Can we close this chapter and move on?

Kevin: You'll miss him.

Patrick: Probably. But, I want him to be happy, and it seems that the best way to do that is to stay out of his life.

Kevin: Would you have done that for me? Stayed out of his life if I had just asked you to?

Patrick: No.

Kevin: What?

Patrick: I would have fought about it with you, and we would have some 'conversations' about it, and you would get mad, and I would probably tear up a little, and then you would give in and let me see him, as a FRIEND which is all I would be asking for, because deep down you trust me and you like me to have everything I want.

Kevin: Jesus. That makes me sound pathetic.

(Patrick smiles)

Patrick: I think it makes you sound...perfect. Perfect for me. Because you don't treat me like a child. You make me take responsibility for what I want and for what I ask for. And what I want, is you. And lucky me, I've got you.

(Kevin rolls his eyes. Patrick lies back down, his face nuzzled into Kevin's neck and cuddles in close to Kevin's side. Kevin resumes playing with Patrick's hair.)

Patrick: That t-shirt is the first gift you ever bought for me.

Kevin: What about the christmas tree?

Patrick: A fake tinsel tree, and a horrible tourist souvenir. I see a pattern.

Kevin: It's the thought that counts.

Patrick: Well the thought seems to be 'what cheap piece of shit should I buy Patrick?', so I'm not sure exactly how to count that.

Kevin: Shut up and go to sleep. I'm tired. Captain He-man needs his rest.

(Patrick smiles)

Patrick: Wanker.

(Kevin closes his eyes and smiles)

Kevin: I love you too.

End of Act II Scene 11


	24. Act 2 Scene 12

About 2am on June 27th, the day after Patrick's birthday. Patrick is leaning with his arms on the wall on the roof garden looking out at the view. Kevin is behind him, his arms around Patrick, his chin resting on Patrick's shoulder.

(Patrick sighs deeply, contentedly)

Patrick: That was fucking awesome.

Kevin: Mmmmhmmm.

Patrick: Is it terrible that we just sat here while the caterers cleaned everything up? I feel I should feel guilty, but I loved it. It's the only way to have a party.

Kevin: Well don't get too used to it. You only turn 30 once and you'll have to wait another 10 years before I throw you a party like this one again.

Patrick: Oh I don't know. I think we should have a big party every year, and make everyone dress up in tuxedos and have waiters serving champagne.

Kevin: Oh really.

Patrick: Not for my birthday. For our anniversary.

Kevin: And when exactly is that?

(Patrick grimaces, and turns to face Kevin)

Patrick: Oooooh, right. I don't think we can count the day after Megan's wedding right?

Kevin: Probably not, no.

Patrick: Then...stoop night? Or moving in day 2?

(Kevin smiles and kisses Patrick)

Kevin: Stoop night. That's my favorite night.

Patrick: That was...the best night. We didn't sleep at all.

Kevin: No we did not. That was some awesome fucking. And we had to keep figuring out how to keep your arm out of the way.

Patrick: You were very resourceful and inventive.

(Kevin nuzzles Patrick's neck)

Kevin: That's why they pay me the big bucks.

Patrick: And look at us now, a few months later and we only fuck once a night. Have you lost interest in me already?

(Kevin presses up close to Patrick and kisses his face)

Kevin: Does that feel like I've lost interest?

Patrick: Mmmmm. That feels like you have a VERY healthy interest.

(Kevin kisses Patrick while smiling. But Patrick eventually pulls back)

Patrick: Stop it. It's not going to work. You're not going to distract me with sex.

(Kevin sighs and looks at Patrick with a pleading look)

Kevin: Really? Do we have to?

Patrick: I told you the party rules. If we're not too drunk, we have to have the party postmortem tonight because it's always best fresh, otherwise we have it tomorrow morning over hangover breakfast. And I can see that you're not drunk enough to avoid it.

Kevin: Ohhhh fuck. I don't want to talk about our friends now. (Kevin whines)

Patrick: It's the party postmortem rule.

Kevin: (glumly) I wish I could just switch places with Agustin for the next few minutes.

(Patrick grimaces)

Patrick: Really? You want Agustin to be standing here with his dick pressed against mine, while you're probably face up against some wall being fucked by Eddie?

Kevin: Well that killed the mood.

(Patrick laughs)

Patrick: It's ok. I think we'll be able to get it back again. And it's also ok not to have the party postmortem. I knew I'd never be able to get you into it, so I already arranged to meet Agustin and Dom for lunch tomorrow for us to gossip. You're off the hook.

(Kevin kisses Patrick)

Kevin: Thank you.

Patrick: (Pressing small kisses on Kevin's lips) No, thank YOU for the best birthday ever. You are very good at making me happy.

(Kevin pulls back)

Kevin: I hope so. I've never been so happy in my life.

(Patrick brings Kevin's head back with one hand behind his neck, while he uses his other to start unbuckling Kevin's belt)

Patrick: I think I know how to make you just a little bit happier.

(Kevin stops Patrick's hand)

Kevin: I think I know a way too.

(Patrick raises his eyebrows)

Patrick: That doesn't involve me undoing your pants?

Kevin: Yeah. I'd like to keep my pants on a little longer if that's ok.

Patrick: Is everything ok? You're looking very serious all of a sudden. It's kind of freaking me out.

Kevin: (smiling) It's fine, Patrick. It's fine. I just wanted to give you the rest of your birthday present.

Patrick: Oh my god. There's more? Oh no. Don't tell me (Patrick starts giggling). Is it that singing halibut we saw in that restaurant? The one on the wall I said I wanted. I swear to god Kevin if you give me another tacky piece of shit for a gift I'm going to...

Kevin: Shhhh. Stop talking. It's not...shit. This is fucking hard.

(Patrick's eyes widen. Kevin reaches into his back pocket and brings out a simple ring.)

Kevin: Listen, this isn't a proposal, because even I know when something's too soon, but, it's a promise ring, and I'd like you to have it.

(Patrick stares at the ring. A simple platinum band)

Kevin: Patrick, do you know what a promise ring is?

(Patrick nods his head)

Kevin: I think I'm supposed to tell you what I'm promising, and then, if you want, you can wear the ring as a symbol of my promise.

(Patrick looks up into Kevin's face)

Patrick: If I want? Are you kidding me?

Kevin: Don't you want to know what I'm promising?

Patrick: Oh my god! Oh my god! This can't be happening! You got me this ring. You got me a promise ring, and I don't have one for you! How could you do that? Get me a ring and now I don't have one for you to wear? How is that fair?

Kevin: Calm down, Patrick.

Patrick: Calm down? Calm the fuck down? You got me this perfect ring which is the most perfect, fucking ring...and I don't have one for you?

Kevin: Patrick, listen. Do you think there is anyone in this world who knows you as well as I do?

(Patrick shakes his head, biting his lip, taking deep breaths. Kevin reaches into his pocket again, and takes out an identical ring)

Kevin: Here. This one's mine. If you want, i'll wear it too.

(Patrick exhales, and smiling weakly, then drops his forehead against Kevin's)

Patrick: Oh. My. God. I am completely fucking in love with you.

Kevin: Do you want to hear my promise?

Patrick: I don't need to. I already know what it is.

Kevin: You do?

Patrick: I know you too Kevin Matheson. You promise to try to be who I want and need you to be, and you promise that all you want is to grow old with me and sit on our porch together. Right?

(Kevin smiles and nods)

Patrick: And I promise to love you no matter who you are or what you do, and that I will be on that porch with you, driving you mad, making you insane, making you wish I had never sat on that fucking torpedo and made a fool of myself.

Kevin: Never, that's one of my favorite memories. You, acting like a complete and utter twat, while still beating the shit out of me in that game, until, of course, I beat the shit out of you. If I could, I would adopt that torpedo and hang it from our ceiling.

Patrick: You have the most god-awful taste in decorating.

Kevin: What about my taste in jewelry?

(Patrick smiles broadly, and passes his hand over Kevin's head)

Patrick: Definitely pretty fucking amazing.

Kevin: Do you want to wear it?

(Patrick cocks his head to the side)

Patrick: Can I have a day to think about it?

Kevin: Ha bloody ha.

(Patrick holds out his right hand for Kevin to slip the band on his middle finger, then takes the other ring from him and puts it on Kevin's finger too. He holds Kevin's fingers in his hand and stares at the ring for a moment. Patrick looks up and frames Kevin's face between his hands. He stares into Kevin's eyes smiling)

Patrick: If you ever take that ring off, I will have my posse hunt you down and break every bone in your body.

(Kevin leans forward to kiss Patrick tenderly)

Kevin: I know. It would almost be worth it just to watch them try. But...I'm not taking it off. Ever. Now, would you like to join me in the bedroom, for a celebratory fuck?

(Patrick shakes his head, and starts unbuckling Kevin's belt again)

Patrick: The exchanging of the rings sex is going to happen right here, on our roof garden, THEN we will go downstairs and I'm going to blow you while Kevin Costner is watching as a thank you for my amazing party, and only THEN will I join you in the bedroom, where I get to do whatever I want to you as my last remaining birthday treat.

(Kevin gets busy unbuttoning Patrick's clothes and pulling them off)

Kevin: That's a lot of sex, Patrick Murray. Are you sure you're up for it?

Patrick: What can I say, I am feeling....inspired.

(Kevin stops, and looks Patrick in the eyes)

Kevin: I told you this could work.

Patrick: You did. And it does. It so...fucking...does.

Kevin: Tell me again.

Patrick: I love you.

(Kevin grabs Patrick in a passionate kiss, then breaks off to whisper...)

Kevin: I love you more...

(Patrick and Kevin smile at each other for a moment, then start a tender kiss, which gets hot, and sexy, and wet and out of control quickly.  Three hours later, they are lying naked, exhausted, entwined under the sheets of their bed. As he falls asleep, Patrick's thumb strokes Kevin's hand, grazing over the ring, a small smile on his face.)

 

End of Act II Scene 12.


	25. Act 3 Scene 1

Early hours of the morning, November 1st. Patrick and Kevin are on the block of Patrick's old apartment, walking towards it. Everyone around them is in Halloween costume. Patrick and Kevin are not.

(Patrick stops and takes a deep breath. Kevin turns to look at him)

Kevin: Babe we don't have to go if you don't want to.

Patrick: No it's fine, it's fine. I just...fucking, hate, Halloween.

Kevin: I know you do. Maybe we should have just joined them on the bar crawl and not sat at home brooding...

Patrick: After what was, without a doubt, the worst fucking night of my life, Halloween is officially dead to me. I am never celebrating it again.

(Kevin steps closer to Patrick and rubs his hands over Patrick's arms)

Kevin: I know you see it like that, and I understand, I really do, but I've got to say, looking back, it was probably one of the best fucking nights of MY life.

(Patrick gasps)

Patrick: You like to see me publicly imploding and humiliated?

(Kevin smiles and kisses Patrick)

Kevin: No. I don't. But that WAS the night you basically asked me to come back to you, right? If it hadn't been for that, if you hadn't opened that door again, we might not be here today, together, so...I can't help but have SOME fond memories.

Patrick: Yeah, it was great fun watching you walk away for me too.

Kevin: (soberly) What's the matter? You've been jittery all day. Has something happened?

(Patrick sighs)

Patrick: No, there really isn't anything. I mean I hate this day, but...I don't know. I just feel like things have been too...perfect. Like some thing is going to happen and I need to be...prepared. I can't explain it. Things can't be this good for this long without some...fucking...price. Right?

Kevin: Patrick. Look at me. Please don't look for trouble when there isn't any. You're right. Things won't always be perfect all the time, but when they are, can't we just enjoy it? Let's not deliberately make ourselves miserable.

(Patrick nods his head slowly and smiles weakly)

Patrick: Just keep me away form the tequila and don't let me smoke any pot tonight. With my mood I'll just be even more paranoid.

Kevin: Ok. But it's just going to be our friends there. Even if you get shitfaced, they've all seen it and survived to tell the tale, so just relax. Have a good time.

Patrick: I just know Agustin is going to make some bitchy comment about last year.

Kevin: Well then you can remind him, again, of all the times you picked his drugged-up arse off the floor and cleaned up after his messes. It'll be alright. Ready?

Patrick: Yes. Ready.

(They turn together and walk the 100 feet to the apartment, where Agustin, Eddie, Dom and his boyfriend Hani are sitting in the small garden, in costume, drinking beers)

Patrick: Hi guys

Dom: Hey! What the fuck? Where have you been? And no costume?

Patrick: (grimacing) Sorry. We...

Kevin: (interrupting) We ARE in costume. We're here as two English men who are too cool to act like American wankers who love to dress up in silly clothes once a year. I think we look pretty convincing.

(Patrick smiles at Kevin)

Agustin: Well, better late than never. Join us. You know where the beers are.

Eddie: It's all right. I need to take a piss so I'll get the drinks. Sit. Anyone else need refills? Hani? You've been nursing that beer for the past hour.

Hani: Thanks but I'm on call in about an hour, so I've reached my limit.

Agustin: God that sucks.

Hani: Yeah.

(Dom laughs)

Dom: Don't let him fool you. He volunteered to be on call. He's with Kevin on this one.

Agustin: Ahhhh, hence the lack of the couples costume.

Hani: Yeah, not really my style.

Dom: Apparently he's worn this same Captain Kirk get-up since college.

Patrick: Wow, really? I thought New York went crazy at Halloween? You never went to the parade?

Hani: I went once. To watch.

Dom: Yeah, he's more of a low-key gay. Barely qualifies for his membership card.

(Hani smiles at Dom)

Agustin: So you like San Francisco? Think you might stay once this rotation is over?

Hani: I like it, yes. Parts of it are particularly appealing. It's not as if New York was home anyway, so...I'm thinking I might stay a while longer.

(Dom drinks his beer, smiling. Eddie returns with beers and hands them round.)

Eddie: What did I miss?

(Everyone shrugs and continues quietly drinking)

Eddie: I love you guys, but you are definitely the least fun group of gays to hang out with at Halloween. I think I've been to livelier wakes.

Agustin: Maybe we've outgrown the whole thing.

Eddie: Speak for yourself honey. While there's breath in this body I will NEVER be too old for some freaky-ass fun.

Dom: Look at us. Jobs, responsibilities, relationships. Jesus. What happened to the gay American dream? Was it all a lie?

Patrick: Well, I guess this is what we fought for, right? The right to be...ordinary?

Agustin: When did we ever fight for anything, Paddy? Living gay in San Francisco has hardly been a daily battle.

Eddie: Jesus. Ok. Let's make a pact, as a group, to NEVER celebrate Halloween together again. Bad things happen when the three of you are together on this night. Some of it has been pretty spectacular to watch, but tonight, this is about the most depressing evening I've had in years, and as a man living with HIV, you know what I'm saying is carrying some fucking weight.

Patrick: You're right. Sorry Eddie. It's probably my fault. I've been like some vortex of doom all day, sucking everyone in to my bad mood.

Eddie: Believe me, it was no walk in the park before you arrived. The whole evening's been a bust. And today was supposed to be a HAPPY day. A day of celebration.

(Agustin and Dom exchange quick glances and Agustin raises his eyebrows. Patrick catches the look.)

Patrick: What's going on? What are you celebrating?

(Agustin takes a deep breath and exhales. He raises his beer in salute)

Agustin: Eddie and I. We're moving in together.

Patrick: Oh my god. That's...awesome. That's fucking fantastic. That IS good news. Why are you so... glum?

Eddie: My point exactly.

Agustin: Listen Paddy, don't get upset OK, but I'm moving in with Eddie. To his place. It's closer to work and it's...well, we just thought it would be better.

Patrick: That's great. I get it. Totally. I mean it will be easy to find a new roommate, right Dom? The rent is pretty fucking low and this is an excellent apartment.

(Dom remains silent, looking at his beer)

Patrick: Dom?

Kevin: Patrick, I think maybe Dom isn't staying either. Am I right?

(Dom nods his head slowly)

Dom: I'm moving back to my old place. You know the chicken window is making good money so I can afford to stop sub-letting, and...I've already found a roommate, a colleague of Doris's so...we're letting this place go.

(Patrick frowns)

Patrick: But that's crazy. This place is...it's fucking awesome. Agustin, we've lived here for nine years!

Agustin: Paddy, you've not been living here for months now.

Patrick: Yeah, but we still hang out all the time. I mean it's...it's...part of our history.

Dom: You couldn't think we'd stay here for ever after you left right?

Patrick: I guess I always thought it would here for us, you know?

Agustin: Paddy...

Patrick: I mean what if it doesn't work? With Eddie, like Frank? Where would you have ended up if I didn't still have this place?

(Eddie raises his eyebrows)

Eddie: Excuse me?

Agustin: I know. It was great for me that you were still here, but...we're not keeping an extra apartment around so we have somewhere to run back to, right? I mean...that's kind of crazy.

Dom: And we'll still be getting together all the time. That's not changing. Just, you'll have to get us fobs to your building so we can hang out on your roof garden.

(Patrick laughs weakly. Kevin takes Patrick's hand and rubs his fingers, playing with Patrick's promise ring)

Patrick: Of course. It's going to be exactly the same. I know. I was just...you know...caught off guard. I'm happy for you guys. Sorry Eddie...I was..

Eddie: Patricking? Yeah. I've seen that a few times. I promise I'll look after your boy for you. And I'll even teach him how to clean and cook for himself.

Dom: I'd pay money to see that.

(Patrick exhales and looks at Kevin, who smiles at him)

Patrick: This really is a night for celebrating. I mean, this news is huge. And the fact the chicken window is going so well, that's fucking great too right? I'll drink to both those things.

(Everybody watches Patrick as he takes long drinks of his beer)

Agustin: Paddy...

Kevin: It's all right Agustin. He's fine. Just give him a minute.

(Patrick rolls his eyes)

Patrick: I'm sorry guys. It wouldn't be halloween without me making some kind of scene though right? But...I am genuinely, really happy for you both. Actually...(Patrick forces a smile)...I'm really happy for all of us. Kevin's right. I'm fine. I don't even need a minute.

Dom: You sure, Paddy? There's not going to be some weird Carrie moment happening, or anything.

Patrick: No. It's all good.

Agustin: Look, it's the end of an era, and I've got to say, I'm a little sad to be leaving this place too. There were some fucking good memories here. But...we're all grown up now. And...I think it's going to be exciting. I think this new era is going to be...epic.

Dom: I'll drink to that

Hani: Is any one going to tell me what exactly happens at halloween with you guys. It sounds like I'm missing some major history here.

(Dom laughs)

Dom: You don't want to know. Well, you probably do, but to spare Paddy some embarrassment, I'll fill you in later. I'll even show you a video.

Patrick: No fucking way! Someone recorded that shit?

Dom: Oh yes my friend. But they were kind enough NOT to post it on youtube at my express request, so I believe I have the only surviving copy.

Agustin: Shiiiiiit. We have GOT to see that. Paddy?

(Patrick laughs)

Patrick: Are you fucking kidding me? I am NEVER watching that, and if you were good friends, you wouldn't either.

Dom: It's actually kind of sweet. You did try to raise some money for the window. Who knew you'd actually end up investing in it?

Agustin: Come on Paddy. It's a whole year later. And things turned out pretty well for you, right?

Kevin: That's what I've been trying to tell him. We owe all our happiness to Tequila and Patrick's nervous breakdown.

(Patrick laughs wryly, shaking his head)

Patrick: What the fuck. Why not. Bring it on.

Eddie: Yay! Hani, you are in for a treat, my friend. The entire history of Patrick, Dom and Agustin encapsulated in 2 minutes of excruciating embarrassment.

Dom: I'll get my laptop.

Agustin: I'll get the tequila.

(Kevin leans over and kisses Patrick tenderly on the mouth. Patrick smiles at Kevin)

Patrick: They're total cunts. (Patrick mimicking Kevin's British accent, talking quietly between them).

Kevin: (nodding approvingly) It's getting better.

Patrick: You've been an excellent teacher. Such a positive influence in my life.

Kevin: Ahhh...and good old British sarcasm. I don't think the night could get any better.

Patrick: You're right there. It's about to get a lot fucking worse...for me.

Kevin: But it's not all about you is it?

Patrick: No. God forbid I should stop my friends from having fun at my expense.

(Kevin kisses him again)

Kevin: I'll make it up to you. Later. At home.

(Patrick sighs)

Patrick: I'm too easy. I should play harder to get.

Kevin: You're perfect. Just sit back and enjoy the show.

Patrick: Are you talking about now, or later, at home?

(Kevin raises one eyebrow and seems to be considering something carefully)

Kevin: Both?

(Kevin and Patrick smile into each other's eyes as Dom and Agustin return with the supplies. Patrick sits with his eyes closed the whole time as the boys rewatch his speech over and over. Kevin keeps his arm around Patrick, squeezing him tight. Later at home, Kevin puts on a very special show for Patrick which Kevin strictly forbids from him recording, however much Patrick pleads.)

 

End of Act III Scene 1.


	26. Act 3 Scene 2

Two days later at the MDG offices, Patrick and Owen are pretending to work while constantly looking into the conference room where Kevin is sitting with three senior executives.

Owen: Ok, now it's been two hours.

Patrick: Would you stop already. You're driving me crazy.

Owen: You mean that the fact that the CEO of MDG has been sitting in the room with your boyfriend for the past two hours, talking about god knows what, isn't already freaking you out?

Patrick: Owen, I'm trying to remain calm here. I know as much as you do. But, they've been smiling and laughing right? I mean, if they were firing him or something wouldn't it be over by now?

Owen: Why the fuck would they be firing him? In their eyes he's a superstar. If one of you had to go, you know it would be you, right?

Patrick: Thanks for the vote of confidence. They only just promoted us. Why the hell would they be firing us already? We haven't even had a chance to fuck up yet. Though maybe we should work a little harder at putting the team together. It wouldn't hurt to show some results, and you know Meredith HAS to be on the team. I am NOT giving her any reasons to hate me more.

Owen: Relax. I already agreed she should be on the team. Anyway, she's good at what she does. You really can't tell what's going on in there?

Patrick: Owen. We're gay. We don't have super-telepathic powers.

Owen: Dick. I mean, hasn't he texted, or e-mailed or messaged you? He knows you must be freaking out.

Patrick: I am NOT freaking out? I'm perfectly calm.

(Patrick's phone buzzes. Patrick and Owen look at each other before Patrick dives for his phone)

Patrick: Oh shit. He texted me.

Owen: Well what the fuck does it say?

(Patrick laughs)

Patrick: 'Get back to work or you're both fired. Everything's ok'

Owen: That's it? No details?

Patrick: He's probably texting under the table. But he's obviously seen us staring so let's pretend to look busy. Take out a notepad or something. Start writing.

Owen: A notepad? Do we even have those here?

(Patrick swivels his chair around)

Patrick: Alright, just get your laptop and start typing. I'll keep my back to them and you can tell me what's going on.

Owen: Cool your jets, James Bond. They're all getting up. It looks like the meeting is over.

Patrick: Oh shit. Ok.

(Patrick and Owen watch as the men leave the conference room, laughing and shaking hands. Kevin stands watching as the others leave the floor, then turns to head back to his office. He catches Patrick's eye and smiles, nodding his head subtly to his office for Patrick to follow.)

Owen: I want details, so none of this boyfriend confidentiality crap, ok?

(Ignoring Owen, Patrick follows Kevin into his office, shutting the door behind him)

Patrick: So?

Kevin: You know the two of you couldn't have been more obvious. Thank god those men didn't know one of the two idiots was my boyfriend.

Patrick: Whatever. What did they want?

Kevin: Probably for their employees to act in a professional manner and earn their paychecks?

Patrick: Well that ship sailed, so are you going to keep stalling or just tell me, because I will call Owen in to double team you, and if you think he's scared of the boss, after the things I've told him, you are very much mistaken.

(Kevin shudders, then puts his hands up in mock surrender)

Kevin: Ok, ok. It was all good. They're very happy with the work being done here, they're excited about all the results, and they're...exploring more opportunities that they think will be great for the whole company.

(Patrick waits expectantly)

Patrick: And they flew to San Francisco from Seattle because they don't know how to use a phone? Kevin, that was the fucking CEO.

Kevin: All right. Yes, they had some specific things they wanted to talk about, but it so happens they're in San Francisco for a number of different meetings with different department heads, and also some other tech companies on cross-overs and partnerships and stuff. You know they come here pretty regularly. And I knew them from when I was back in Seattle, so, just because you lot haven't seem them before doesn't mean that they don't keep their finger on the pulse of all the offices.

Patrick: How could you use so many words, and yet, I still don't what what the fuck the meeting was about. Wouldn't it just be simpler to tell me? Oh god. Is it one of those HR things where you're not allowed to talk about it with me?

(Kevin sighs)

Kevin: Ok. They've put together a new team to explore some cross-platform technology that will move into more of a 3-d experience, but affordable, and they've hired an expert from another firm to head it up, but, they want me to...train him...I guess, just, you know...show him the 'MDG Way', and bring him up to speed on all our products and technologies and team structures. Have me basically shadow him until he gets up and running. So, we were just discussing the goals, timelines, you know...management stuff.

Patrick: Wow. That's pretty cool. Will any of us get to work on it too? I mean I'd love to learn some of the new stuff that's out there.

(Kevin bites his lip and remains silent)

Patrick: What?

Kevin: I don't think anyone from this office will be on the team. The team is based in Seattle.

Patrick: Seattle?

(Kevin nods. Patrick sits back in his chair, staring at Kevin)

Kevin: Patrick, it's six weeks, two months tops.

Patrick: You're going to Seattle?

Kevin: Six weeks, Patrick. Just... six weeks.

Patrick: Huh. That's...a surprise. Did you say yes?

Kevin: I didn't really feel it was a question.

(Patrick raises his eyebrows)

Patrick: What? What if you were a married man with kids. Would they ask you to just go to Seattle for two months and not expect you to potentially say no?

Kevin: But I'm not. And they know it. Do you think I could say I don't want the chance to be part of a new initiative, having been expressly and personally asked by the CEO, because I would miss my boyfriend, or because my boyfriend would get upset?

Patrick: I'm not upset. I just...Jesus, this is pretty big, though. I'm allowed to feel...something.

Kevin. I know babe, I know. I'm not...(Kevin sighs). I wish it wasn't in Seattle. I don't want to leave for six weeks, but, it's the job.

Patrick: Wow. Ok. (Patrick exhales loudly). But what about our Anniversary? And then Thanksgiving? We were going to Megan's! And then Christmas, and...

Kevin: Patrick. Calm down. Just listen. Ok?

(Patrick takes a deep breath and nods)

Kevin: The new guy? He's got a 2 month non-compete clause, so he's working out his notice right now. He won't be ready to start till after the New Year. I can do some set up stuff from here remotely, so I won't have to go till then either. So we'll be together for all the major events and holidays. None of our plans have to change, ok?

Patrick: Ok. Good. That's good.

Kevin: Listen, I would have waited to tell you when we got home, because there's nothing I want to do more right now then just...fucking...hug you tight, but, I know how gossip spreads in this place and I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else.

Patrick: No, I'm ok. Really. You're right. It's six weeks. And it's a short flight, right? You'll come back on the weekends, I'll come there. I mean you used to do that all the time with...Jon.

Kevin: Patrick. Please don't let your mind go there.

(Patrick shakes his head)

Patrick: It's not. I'm not...I'm not freaking out. I promise. I know it's not the same. Maybe I should take the weeks off and come up and stay with you for a while.

Kevin: What about our trip to Europe in the summer? You need to keep your vacation days.

Patrick: I could take unpaid leave. I don't mind.

Kevin: Patrick, I'm going to be working very long hours, and you and Owen have just started managing your own team. Do you think it's fair to him if you leave just as you're going to be really gearing up?

Patrick: No you're right. It's a stupid idea.

Kevin: I would love it. You know I would. But...it wouldn't be the right thing to do. For your career.

Patrick: Ok. It's two months away and it's for six weeks. I'll probably be glad to get rid of you by then. (Patrick attempts to laugh)

Kevin: It's going to go so fast, I promise. And I'll see you every weekend.

Patrick: I know. I'm going to miss you.

Kevin: Well I should hope so.

(Kevin and Patrick remain silent, staring at each other. Patrick eventually smiles. Kevin sighs with relief)

Kevin: All right, back to work. We'll talk at home.

Patrick: Can I tell Owen?

Kevin: He probably already knows by now. But yes, you can tell him anything you want.

Patrick: Really? Can I tell him about that big, juicy...

Kevin: (laughing) Get the fuck out of here, Patrick.

(Patrick salutes Kevin and then leaves the office, smiling. Kevin watches him leave, his look lingering on Patrick's back as he walks over to Owen. Kevin bites his lip and starts playing with his promise ring.)

 

End of Act III Scene 2


	27. Act 3 Scene 3

One month later, at the end of November, Patrick is sitting on his sofa skyping with Dana. Kevin is in the bedroom.

Dana: So, thankfully, we are both being very civilized and mature about it, and we're managing the whole process simply through mediation, with no lawyers required.

Patrick: That's great mom.

Dana: Your father is being absolutely wonderful about the whole thing. Have you spoken to him recently?

Patrick: Ummmm...I think we spoke a few weeks ago, but you know dad, we didn't really talk about the...divorce.

Dana: Well, I think he's doing very nicely indeed. You hear such terrible stories about people hiding their money, cutting off access to accounts, just being total...dicks.

Patrick: Ok mom. Let's not shatter every illusion I have in one year.

(Dana laughs delightedly)

Dana: I am so enjoying my renaissance.

Patrick: That's great. Just remember, you're still my mom and boundaries are there for a reason.

Dana: All right sweetheart. Is Kevin there?

(Kevin pops his head around the bedroom door, raising his eyebrows. Patrick gestures him to stay away out of sight of the camera)

Patrick: No, he's...grocery shopping.

Dana: Oh that's a shame. I'd love to say a quick hello to him.

Patrick: Yeah, I'm sure he'll be sad he missed you too. Next time I Skype I'll make sure he's around.

(Kevin rolls his eyes and sits himself down in the chair opposite Patrick)

Dana: Actually, this might be a good opportunity to have a quick chat about something that I've been worrying about.

(Kevin raises his eyebrows)

Patrick: You know mom I don't have much time now, maybe we can chat more when you come in for Christmas shopping in a couple of weeks?

Dana: Patrick, Megan told me you all had a very pleasant Thanksgiving together, and that you seem very happy.

Patrick: Thanksgiving? Oh yeah, we had a...nice... time. She was surprisingly well behaved and Gus is...Gus, so, no drama, no tears. We survived.

Dana: But...she also told me about the apartment. I didn't know you boys had let the lease end. Do you think that was a good idea?

Patrick: Mom, I haven't lived there in almost a year.

Dana: I know but, it is so hard to find such a wonderful place that is still rent-controlled. And with Kevin going to Seattle, maybe you should have thought about keeping the place?

(Kevin stares at Patrick)

Patrick: It wasn't mine to keep. I'm not paying rent on two apartments. That doesn't make any sense.

Dana: Well I was thinking that maybe we could talk with your father and if he agreed it might be a good investment to buy the building if we can find out that the owner is willing to sell, and then we could rent it out, but if you ever need it, you know you always have a place to live.

(Kevin grimaces. Patrick draws in a deep breath.)

Patrick: I have a place to live. I'm living in it now. With Kevin.

Dana: Darling you know I adore Kevin. And I think you two are lovely together. But, now he's going to back to Seattle...

Patrick: For SIX WEEKS.

Dana: Oh Patrick. I think you should be a little realistic. You know, hope for the best, prepare for the worst.

Patrick: Ok, I think we should just say goodnight now...

Dana: Listen to me. I'm not saying I expect Kevin to...not behave himself...I don't believe that cheating is part of DNA or anything, but it doesn't hurt to keep a little of yourself protected. And if that means making sure you have somewhere to...go...just in the worst case, or making sure you are keeping your finances separate...you did keep your own bank accounts, didn't you darling?

Patrick: Yes mom. I have my own bank account. Is it ok that Kevin knows my pin number?

Dana: I can see you're upset. These are difficult conversations Patrick, but...

Patrick: I think that's the front door. Kevin's just coming back, so...I better say goodnight. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, mom.

Dana: All right darling...say hello to Kevin for me...Good ni...

(Patrick slams the computer shut. Kevin is staring at him silently. Patrick sighs and drops his head on the back of the sofa)

Patrick: Wow. I think there's a lesson in there somewhere. Maybe, never lie to your parents?

(Patrick laughs and looks at Kevin, who is still silent)

Patrick: Come on. You've got to admit that was...tragically funny.

Kevin: Has she been saying that sort of thing a lot?

Patrick: What?

Kevin: About us. About...protecting yourself.

Patrick: You heard her. It just came up now. Megan told her about the apartment...it seems we Murray's have a fixation with that fricking apartment...

(Patrick chuckles. Kevin does not)

Patrick: Come on. She's just being...a mom. Megan must have got her all riled up. We know she's still not your biggest fan, and she loves drama so she probably is concocting all sorts of scenarios and feeding them into my mom's ear. It doesn't mean anything.

Kevin: And the others?

Patrick: What others.

Kevin: Patrick. Don't act like you don't know what I mean.

Patrick: You mean our friends?

Kevin: Have they been warning you about Seattle?

Patrick: Warning me? No! Kevin, where is this coming from. It was just my mom, being...weirdly protective. It. Doesn't. Mean. Anything.

(Patrick gets up and walks over to Kevin. He pulls Kevin up and puts his arms loosely around Kevin's shoulders)

Patrick: What's the matter?

(Kevin exhales heavily, avoiding looking into Patrick's searching eyes)

Kevin: I fucking hate people talking about us like that.

(Patrick's head rears back. He frowns)

Patrick: Isn't that my line? Anyway, no one's talking about us.

Kevin: (snorting) Except your mom, your sister, probably your friends.

Patrick: Oh now they're MY friends?

Kevin: Patrick they will ALWAYS be your friends. You think any one of them would ever talk to me again if I...(Kevin pauses)

Patrick: If you what? Cheated on me? Left me?

(Kevin remains silent but looks away. He is breathing heavily)

Patrick: Well...probably not. But since that's not happening, it doesn't really matter, right?

(Kevin finally looks Patrick in the eyes)

Kevin: Are you sure?

Patrick: Am I sure you won't cheat on me or leave me? Yes, I'm sure.

Kevin: I mean are you sure you believe that?

(Patrick steps up close to Kevin and kisses him. Kevin's arms come up to hold Patrick)

Patrick: Is this what it's like living with me?

Kevin: (exhaling) Pretty much.

(Patrick starts dropping butterfly kisses on Kevin's mouth)

Patrick: Poor baby. You deserve a medal. What do you find works best when I get like this?

Kevin: Patrick...

Patrick: Come on, share your secrets with me. Please?

(Kevin laughs wryly)

Kevin: Well, if there's time, and if I'm feeling patient, I usually just talk you out of it. If there isn't time, or I know you'll never see reason, I distract you with sex.

(Patrick seems to contemplate his options)

Patrick: Well, we're supposed to be meeting the AWESOME Jake and Milo for drinks, so I don't think we have much time, right? (he continues to drop kisses on Kevin's mouth. Kevin pulls him closer) So we probably have to go with plan B.

(Kevin finally begins to respond to the kisses. He shrugs)

Kevin: It could work I suppose.

Patrick: Some of those moments are coming back to me now. I think I'm remembering a pattern...

(Patrick takes Kevin's hand and places it on his crotch, cupping himself and rubbing Kevin's hand up and down)

Patrick: Down on your knees (he whispers into Kevin's mouth)

Kevin: Mmmmmmm. But isn't this supposed to be about MY stress relief?.

Patrick: (Smiling sweetly) The longer you take with me, the less time I'll have for you.

(Kevin smiles)

Kevin: How long have we got?

Patrick: 15 minutes?

Kevin: I'll have you done in 5.

(Kevin turns and pushes Patrick back into the chair as he drops to his knees. Patrick smiles broadly as he runs his hand over Kevin's head and helps him unbuckle his pants. It takes the full 15 minutes, but only because Kevin decides to torture Patrick a little as revenge. Patrick doesn't mind in the slightest. They are a little late to drinks.)

End of Act III Scene 3


	28. Act 3 Scene 4

December 26th, Patrick, Hani, Agustin, Eddie, Doris and Malik are sitting in Patrick and Kevin's roof garden, under heat lamps. Kevin and Dom are downstairs in the kitchen, refreshing people's drinks.

Dom: You ready for the trip? What, it's a week now before you leave?

(Kevin nods his head, busying himself with emptying bottles)

Kevin: Yep. One week.

Dom: Patrick's doing well. I expected him to be bouncing off the walls by now, but...I'm impressed.

Kevin: Right. It's impressive.

(Dom looks at Kevin)

Dom: Is everything alright? You seem pretty...on edge. Something...going on?

(Kevin frowns at Dom)

Kevin: Like what? What do you think might be going on?

Dom: Hey man...I didn't mean anything. You just seem...tense. I'm not prying. If you don't want to talk, that's fine by me.

Kevin: Sorry...I didn't mean to...fuck. Just, sorry.

Dom: It's ok. Listen, if there's anything you want to say...

Kevin: No, it's nothing. It's just been a long fucking holiday season.

(Dom stares at Kevin)

Dom: Are you anxious about Seattle?

(Kevin sighs and turns to face Dom)

Kevin: Would you tell me if Patrick's been talking about it? About me going to Seattle?

Dom: To me?

Kevin: To you guys, yeah.

Dom: Nothing. I swear.

(Kevin stays silent)

Kevin: Look, you're his friend. Don't you think it's strange that he doesn't seem worried about this trip?

(Dom frowns)

Dom: I don't know what to say. I wouldn't have been surprised if he was more anxious, but isn't this a good thing?

Kevin: (exhaling) He hasn't talked about it all. When have you known him to just...not talk about something.

Dom: What does he say when you bring it up?

Kevin: He just talks about plans. He's been looking up restaurants, and museums and all that...crap. He just talks about details.

Dom: Have you pressed him?

(Kevin passes his hand over his face)

Kevin: Fuck. How? Ask him if he's freaking out about the fact that I'm leaving him for two months, that I'm going to be in the same city as Jon, that the last time I had a long distance relationship I ended up fucking...Fuck.

(Dom remains silent for a moment)

Dom: Well, he's not stupid. All that must have crossed his mind, and if he's not talking about it, maybe it means he...trusts you?

(Kevin laughs bitterly)

Kevin: You really believe that?

(Dom shrugs his shoulders)

Dom: Shouldn't he?

(Kevin looks away, biting his lip)

Kevin: It would fucking kill me to hurt him.

Dom: Well, maybe he knows that.

(Kevin nods his head slowly. Dom and Kevin start, as they hear the door opening from the terrace. Patrick walks in with Doris, laughing. Kevin gets back to looking busy, and Dom turns to get new beers out of the fridge)

Doris: We're the rescue party sent ahead to find you. Where the fuck is the vodka?

Patrick: We've run out of beers too. And we need more chips. It's getting kind of cold though. Should we just bring everyone inside?

Doris: I just follow the alcohol. Just point me to the liquor cabinet and I'll be happy.

Dom: You look like you've had enough.

Doris: Well my friend, Malik is the designated driver tonight, and since I've had to spend a jolly holly Christmas with his family and their 5000 loud fucking offspring, I have a free pass tonight. I don't have to behave, I don't have to watch my language, and I don't even have to be able to hold my liquor well. Much puking is forecasted. You have been warned.

Patrick: Doris, it will be my pleasure to keep your glass filled, as long as if the urge to projectile vomit overcomes you, you direct it over there, at Kevin Costner. I have wanted a reason to get rid of that for months.

Doris: It is...truly hideous. The things we put up with for love. You refill my drink, I'll go tell the others we're moving the party inside.

(Patrick smiles at Kevin. Kevin rolls his eyes)

Patrick: You know it's not going to be there when you get back, right?

Kevin: You'd miss him if he wasn't there, keeping an eye on you.

(Patrick grimaces)

Patrick: I will never, ever be sorry to see that picture go.

Dom: I think it's a good movie.

Kevin: Thank you Dom.

Patrick: So is The Goonies, but I think I took those posters down, ohhhh, about 15 years ago?

Kevin: Yeah, well mine is more a collector's piece than a masturbatory aid.

(Patrick gasps, Kevin and Dom laugh)

Dom: Jesus. You jerked off over the Goonies?

Patrick: (to Kevin) You're so annoying. You always have to have the last word. Yes, Dom, I jerked off to Sean Astin, which I told Kevin in confidence. Why don't you ask him who he used to prance around to as a sweet young boy?

Kevin: I'm not ashamed. I was a Take That fan, and I have nothing to hide.

Dom: Gary Barlow? Now he was fine.

(Patrick drops his head in his hands)

Patrick: Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Kevin: (shrugging) Sorry Patrick.

(The other guests walk in from the roof garden and Agustin walks over to join Patrick in the kitchen)

Agustin: Please god someone get me a drink, or a joint, or just knock me out. And don't make me go back there (pointing back to the others).

Dom: Oh god. Is it Hani? He and Eddie discussing PrEP again?

Agustin: Every fucking time. And they AGREE. How can you spend hours talking about something that you completely agree on?

Dom: Hani sees a lot of new cases and he's pretty passionate...

Agustin: He's a nice guy, and I'm sure he's a great doctor, but he has GOT to step up his party game. Tell him to leave the office behind once in a while.

Patrick: I like him. And I could listen to him talk for hours. That accent of his is so...sexy. He even makes STDs sound sultry. The way he says Gonorrhea...mmmmm.

Kevin: (laughing) Did you just...moan...over Gonorrhea?

Agustin: Better than him crying over a case of crabs.

(Patrick gasps again, and whacks Agustin in the chest)

Patrick: I did not cry! I was genuinely worried and maybe a little anxious, but there was absolutely no crying involved. AND, I did not have them. (turning to Kevin) I never had them, I swear.

Dom: Paddy, we all knew that already. You'd have to be having sex to get them.

Patrick: I WAS having sex. I was having a LOT of sex!

(Kevin crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows)

Agustin: I lived with you, remember? And as you yourself pointed out on many occasions, those walls were thin.

Patrick: You know what? I'm not embarrassed. It's quality not quantity, and I think Kevin has no complaints about my experience or abilities, right Kevin?

(Kevin laughs and puts his arm around Patrick's shoulders)

Kevin: I am sooooo not getting into this conversation. I am happy you didn't have crabs, I am glad accents turn you on, and I am NOT going to discuss our sex life with our friends.

(Kevin kisses Patrick on the cheek. Patrick reluctantly smiles)

Agustin: Think of it this way. All those fallow years were good training for the next few weeks while Kevin is away. It'll be just like the good old days when it was just you, your computer and your hand.

Patrick: Very funny. In order to respect Kevin's desire for privacy, I won't go into details, but I assure you, we'll be having plenty of sex during the next few weeks.

Agustin: (laughing) With each other?

(Patrick rolls his eyes and dramatically sighs)

Patrick: You are such an asshole. (calling to Eddie) Eddie, come get your boyfriend. He has something he wants to ask Hani about PrEP side-effects.

(Agustin grimaces as he walks towards Eddie. He briefly turns back to Patrick and gives him the finger. Patrick smiles and turns to Kevin. He pauses)

Patrick: Hey handsome. Everything ok?

(Kevin forces a smile and nods)

Patrick: He's just being a dick. You know that, right? Right Dom? Agustin's always just being a dick.

Dom: He's definitely had his fair share of dick moments. I better go and save Hani.

(Dom walks away, leaving Patrick and Kevin alone in the kitchen. Patrick searches Kevin's face)

Patrick: You ok?

Kevin: Hmmhmm. You?

(Patrick raises his eyebrows and strokes Kevin's arms)

Patrick: Really? You've been pretty tense. I was hoping you'd be able to relax a little tonight. You've been working so hard preparing for this new guy's arrival, and the holidays have been so NOT relaxing....do you want me to get everyone to leave?

(Kevin shakes his head slowly)

Kevin: Doesn't what Agustin said bother you?

(Patrick remains silent for a moment)

Patrick: Kevin...it's six weeks. And I'll be seeing you every weekend, so it's just 30 days. I believe you can go without sex for 30 days. You know I can.

Kevin: And if it's 8 weeks?

Patrick: We'll deal with 8 weeks.

Kevin: Patrick, we need to talk about how you really feel about this...

(Patrick sighs and drops his forehead against Kevin's)

Patrick: NOW you want to talk?

Kevin: I don't mean right this minute but...

Patrick: Will you trust me if I tell you that I'm fine?

Kevin: Patrick...

Patrick: Because I'm trusting you when you tell me YOU are.

(Kevin sighs)

Patrick: Honesty, right? That's the most important thing. We can deal with anything if we're honest.

(Kevin nods his head. Patrick kisses him lightly on the mouth)

Patrick: (whispering) I love you. Let's join our friends. You can make fun of me some more. That always seems to cheer you up.

Kevin: (laughing) Ok. Let me get a beer. And by the way? I love you too.

(Patrick smiles looking into Kevin's eyes. His eyes drop to Kevin's mouth. Kevin smiles, runs his hand through Patrick's hair and kisses him. They join their friends, sitting close, Patrick playing with Kevin's fingers.)

End of Act III Scene 4


	29. Act 3 Scene 5

One week later, Sunday evening, Patrick and Kevin are lying in bed naked, sweaty and very rumpled. They are both lying on their backs, recovering from excellent sex. Patrick is playing with Kevin's promise ring, twisting their fingers together, a huge, satisfied smile on his face.

Patrick: Do you think we should get our rings engraved?

Kevin: With what?

Patrick: Our initials of course! Oh, and maybe the date we exchanged them, so that when we're old and senile and can't remember when our anniversary is we can just look inside the rings.

Kevin: Our anniversary? I thought we chose November for that.

Patrick: I've changed my mind. I want our anniversary to be ring day, June 27th.

Kevin: The day after your birthday? You know you'll always be shortchanged if you do that.

Patrick: No. It will be extra special. The 26th will be MY day, and then the next day will be OUR day. And if we get a house on the beach, June is in the perfect season so we can always plan to spend those two days together, away, just the two of us.

Kevin: I like it. Let's do it.

(Patrick turns to Kevin, lying on his side)

Patrick: Give me your ring. I'll get it done this week and I can bring it with me on Friday.

Kevin: (frowning) I don't want to not have it for a whole week. We'll do it when I'm back.

(Patrick smiles at Kevin and kisses his chest)

Patrick: You're such a softie. You're just a big old gruff romantic teddy bear.

(Kevin laughs and pushes Patrick off his chest)

Kevin: Get off, you idiot.

Patrick: You don't fool me. That cool, hard British act, it's all a show. You're just a soft marshmallow inside, covered with a tiny thin layer of yummy chocolate.

Kevin: Oh god. That sounds like the least erotic thing I've every heard. The words soft and tiny are sooooo not a turn on.

Patrick: I'm not trying to turn you on. I am totally done for the night. And don't give me that look. That was NOT a challenge. I'm just saying...you're incredibly sweet and there's no point trying to hide it.

Kevin: Well, as long as everyone else still thinks I'm cool and hard I don't mind if you think I'm soft and tiny and cuddly.

Patrick: Oh they totally know it's all just a show. They know you're completely under my thumb, at my beck and call. Game is over loverboy.

(Kevin laughs)

Kevin: And what makes you think they know that?

Patrick: Because I keep telling them, trying to convince them it's true (Patrick smiles, cuddling into Kevin's side).

(Kevin plays with Patrick's hair and is silent for a moment)

Kevin: You know it is true, right? I am pretty much at your beck and call. And I don't think I even care if people know it.

(Patrick squeezes Kevin tighter)

Patrick: I wish you'd let me come to the airport. I hate the idea of you just leaving all by yourself.

Kevin: I told you. I don't like goodbyes at the airport. They're always rushed, you're always having to check the time, you're always listening for announcements, standing in fucking lines, surrounded by the great unwashed public...it's fucking awful.

Patrick: Well, I think it could be romantic. I've never had an airport goodbye, or a hello.

Kevin: Well, the goodbyes suck. Trust me.

(Patrick sighs)

Patrick: I suppose you have had a lot of them, so you would know. But you will be there on Friday, right? I want at least ONE airport hello to look back on.

(Kevin is silent. Patrick lifts his head to look at him)

Patrick: Right? You'll be there?

Kevin: Of course.

(Patrick lays his head back in the crook of Kevin's neck)

Patrick: Good.

Kevin: It's not the same, you know. This goodbye.

Patrick: Same as what?

Kevin: With Jon. You said I had a lot of goodbyes. With Jon. This isn't the same.

(Patrick picks his head up and rests it on his hand. His eyes roam Kevin's face)

Patrick: How is it different?

Kevin: (shaking his head) I never...cared this much...about saying goodbye.

Patrick: Even when you were happy?

(Kevin shrugs)

Kevin: If I was traveling for work, I was always excited about the project, so I would be keen to go. If he was traveling, I...just thought...it was...ok.

Patrick: It's different now?

Kevin: You know it is.

Patrick: Why?

Kevin: Because...I don't want to be without you.

(Patrick smiles sweetly)

Patrick: I feel the same way.

Kevin: And...

(Kevin turns his head away and falls silent)

Patrick: What?

(Kevin turns back and smiles)

Kevin: Nothing.

Patrick: That was 'something'. What? Was it getting too 'emotional' for you?

Kevin: It's nothing.

Patrick: Well NOW it's something. What's the matter? What were you going to say?

(Kevin strokes Patrick's hair)

Kevin: We should go to sleep.

(Patrick raises his eyebrows)

Patrick: Erm...I don't THINK so. You were going to say something. You don't want to leave because you don't want to be without me, which is totally understandable since I'm so amazing, and....?

(Kevin chews his lip for a moment, staring at Patrick)

Kevin: And because...I'm...scared.

(Patrick frowns)

Patrick: Scared? Scared of what?

Kevin: (taking in a deep breath) That you won't be here when I come back.

Patrick: What?

(Kevin stares silently at Patrick)

Patrick: Kevin. What are you talking about?

(Kevin looks away and stares at the wall, avoiding Patrick's eyes. He turns back to Patrick)

Kevin: Remember that night, in the parking lot? What you said about the cat being out of the bag?

Patrick: I remember.

Kevin: What changed?

Patrick: What do you mean?

(Kevin stares at Patrick silently, then looks at the ceiling for a moment, before turning back to him)

Kevin: Ok. Fuck it. Let's do this.

Patrick: Do WHAT?

Kevin: Patrick, what's going to happen when I'm in Seattle? When you can't see me every day sitting there through my glass office walls? When you can't see where I've been sleeping all night, or where I've been showering? When you're not going to every party with me, every bar I'm going to?

Patrick: Kevin, I don't spend every moment with you NOW. You've been to the gym without me. You've been to buy bagels. You've even had a massage....

Kevin: But those have been moments, and I've slept beside you every night...I mean, we've pretty much been fucking every day for a year so you know I haven't had the time or the energy to screw around.

Patrick: I know. I know. But... you asked me to trust you...and I do.

Kevin: And what do you get in return?

Patrick: What?

Kevin: You gave me everything I asked for, and what did you get in return?

(Patrick shakes his head in confusion)

Kevin: You said you wanted monogamy right? And I said I could and I would do that. For you. Then, you turn round and tell me that even if I were to fuck up, you loved me too much and wouldn't leave me! You gave me the fucking hall pass you said you didn't want me to have.

Patrick: It's not a hall pass, it's..about being honest...about...being realistic.

Kevin: Those were even my very fucking words!

Patrick: What are you trying to say?

(Kevin rubs his face as he grimaces)

Patrick: Are you trying to tell me something happened, or that you plan on doing...something...in Seattle?

Kevin: No! But how can I prove to you that I'm NOT doing something? You said it yourself. I'm a fucking good liar. How am I going to prove to you that I'm not getting a tug in a steam room, or that I'm not fucking some twink that comes on to me in some bar, or that I meet in the office.

(Patrick stares at Kevin, searching his face)

Patrick: I'm not asking you to prove anything. Why are you doing this? Why are you...deliberately trying to do....whatever the fuck it is you are trying to do?

Kevin: What's going to happen when you can't reach me during the day, or if I can't call you at night because I'm working?

Patrick: Why wouldn't you call? You called Jon every day when you were apart.

Kevin: Right. So what are you going to think on the day that I don't answer my phone. Or I call you back hours after you leave me a message.

Patrick: I don't know....that you were busy at work? That you fell asleep?

(Kevin stares at Patrick silently, breathing heavily)

Patrick: What do you want me to say? That I might think you were fucking a new piece of ass and that you crawled out of his bed to call me when you thought he was asleep?

Kevin: Won't you?

Patrick: No. I won't. Because I trust you.

Kevin: Why? What changed?

Patrick: I made a CHOICE. Isn't that what you wanted me to do? Make a choice to trust you? I mean, it's not that revolutionary! People do it every day. People live together, get married, probably without ever having had the conversation we had, but they still have to make that choice to trust. Just because they didn't say the words, doesn't mean that the choice isn't still made.

Kevin: I don't know.

Patrick: What? What don't you know?

Kevin: I'm scared that...when you have time alone to worry, or when your friends start asking you questions, or when your mum, or Megan, or any other fucking person in your life who knows our history starts talking in your ear, you're going to realize that...it's all built on...that fucking fragile...leap of faith.

Patrick: Is that how it feels to you? Fragile? We've lived together for a year. How does that make us fragile?

(Kevin sighs deeply and squeezes his eyes shut)

Kevin: I'm so fucking scared you're going to wake up and realize you made all the sacrifices.

Patrick: It doesn't feel like that to me. You chose to be monogamous, right? You made that sacrifice for me.

(Kevin shakes his head)

Kevin: Listen to what you're saying. You're grateful that I made the choice not to fuck other people. When a year ago you stood in front of me, crying, telling me all you could hear was that you weren't enough. And now you're grateful. I'm a real prince.

Patrick: I don't understand what happened here. I don't know why you are feeling like this after we've had this great, wonderful year, where I thought we were happy, and now, the night before you leave you're telling me...what? That I was too easy on you? That you don't deserve me? What are you telling me Kevin.

Kevin: I don't know. I...don't know.

Patrick: You want me to say that I'm scared too? That I'm worried when you're out of my sight you'll realize you could do better? That you could have pretty much anyone you wanted, and get away with it without me even knowing? That you'll decide monogamy isn't something you can live with, and I'll just have to live my life putting up with it or lose you?

Kevin: If it's true, yes. I want you to say that.

Patrick: I won't. I won't say it because I choose to believe none of that will happen. And if that makes me a fool, or if makes me pathetic, I don't care. But what it doesn't make me is a liar. I'm not lying to you when I tell you that I trust you. And if you don't call me one night, or even two, then I'm going to believe it's because you're working very hard, and that you'll call me as soon as you can.

(Kevin breathes heavily, trying to stop tears from welling in his eyes)

Kevin: I love you so fucking much.

(Patrick closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Kevin's)

Patrick: I know. I feel the same way about you.

(Kevin pulls Patrick tightly against him)

Kevin: I don't want to fucking lose you.

Patrick: You're not going to.

Kevin: I feel so fucking...vulnerable. I hate it.

(Patrick pulls back, his eyes roaming Kevin's face. He kisses Kevin softly, repeatedly on his lips)

Patrick: I don't want you to hate how you feel when you're with me.

Kevin: I don't! Christ. It's thinking about how I'm going to feel when you're NOT with me that I hate.

Patrick: Then just think about being WITH me. Think about the fact that I love you. When I'm not with you in Seattle I'm going to be here, waiting for you. I'm going to be thinking about you, about us. About you loving me, fucking me against the window, making me crazy in the shower, feeding me ridiculous English foods, teaching me terrible, horrible English phrases. About how I can't stop wanting to kiss you, and stroke you, about how I can drive you crazy with the things I do with my mouth when you want me to stop talking, about how you pull me into your arms and sleep all night breathing on my neck. I'm going to think of all those things and I'm going to be so happy when you come back and I can have all of that again.

(Kevin smiles)

Kevin: I love all of that too. I want it every day.

Patrick: Please don't be scared. It fucking breaks my heart to think you're leaving and you're scared.

Kevin: Just promise me you won't walk away, Patrick Murray. Whatever happens, you won't just walk away.

Patrick: Kevin, I'm not going anywhere.

(Kevin pulls Patrick into his arms and holds him until he falls asleep. Patrick, still awake, carefully moves to Kevin's side and watches him, unsmiling, until eventually he falls asleep too, his head resting on Kevin's shoulder, their hands entwined.)

End of Act III Scene 5


	30. Act 3 Scene 6

The next Thursday evening, Patrick is sitting in Agustin's kitchen, where they are both eating Thai noodles. Patrick sits back and looks around the small kitchen.

Patrick: It's cozy. And clean which is very nice. I don't know why was I so bothered about losing our old place.

(Agustin chuckles)

Agustin: Maybe because you don't like change?

Patrick: Well that might have been true once upon a time, but given the events of the past 18 months I don't think anyone could accuse me of being stuck in my ways anymore.

Agustin: Which is probably why you wanted to keep the place. It was the last piece of the old Patrick. The sweet naive boy who rolled in on a bus from Colorado.

(Patrick raises an eyebrow)

Patrick: We rented a van and drove here together from Berkely, remember? And also, we took psych 101 together so, spare me your armchair analysis Dr. Freud.

Agustin: You can't argue with the results Paddy. Haven't I called it every time?

(Patrick sighs and smiles wryly)

Patrick: You've been lucky a few times. I wouldn't exactly call that a gift.

Agustin: I called it with Richie. I told you it wouldn't work.

Patrick: Correction. You told me I was slumming, which I was totally not.

Agustin: Yeah, but I was still right about the two of you. And Kevin? How many times did you insist you weren't jonesing to get into his pants? And I always knew you were.

Patrick: I will grant you that.

Agustin: Speaking of getting into his pants...tomorrow's the big day, huh?

(Patrick smiles and nods his head)

Patrick: Yep. My first airport reunion. Do you think I can kiss him when I see him?

Agustin: It's Seattle Patrick, not bumfuck Alabama. I don't think the Westboro Baptist Church are staking out airports in Washington.

Patrick: Firstly, that's a pretty offensive name for a crappy town considering that we're actually gay, and secondly...I mean you expect to see...whatever...if you're in San Francisco, or the Village in New York, but...an airport in Seattle?

Agustin: I would say just do what feels...comfortable. Don't overthink it or you'll spoil the moment.

Patrick: You're right. Anyway, you know Kevin, he's not that big into PDAs.

Agustin: Kevin? Your Kevin? Patrick, the man is like a freaking blanket all over you whenever you're out together.

Patrick: That's not true!

Agustin: You're kidding right? Frankly, it's a little much if you ask me.

Patrick: (laughing) You're just jealous.

Agustin: (smiling slyly) Has he been keeping you busy with lots of phone sex?

Patrick: I don't think he'd appreciate me discussing our sex life with you.

Agustin: Oh god. You're such a prude all of a sudden.

Patrick: It's called discretion. Maybe you should try it.

Agustin: Sorry, Paddy. Not ready to join the grown ups yet. I'm having too much fun at the kiddie table.

Patrick: I'm having plenty of fun too. Don't worry about me.

Agustin: Ahhhhh. So there HAS been hot phone sex. Or are we talking Skype action?

(Patrick smiles, continuing to eat. As he finishes his mouthful, he looks at Agustin for a moment, then back down at this plate. He face becoming somber gradually)

Patrick: Actually, we haven't really...been doing either of those.

Agustin: Saving yourself for the big night? Like a blushing virgin? That's sweet.

Patrick: No. Not really. It's more...uhm...Kevin hasn't really...been...in the mood.

(Agustin turns to stare at Patrick)

Agustin: Excuse me?

(Patrick shrugs and returns to eating)

Agustin: Are we talking physical problems here? I mean I know it happens to everyone but, Jesus, he's a little young.

Patrick: No no, not physical. I mean we did...it...a LOT...on Sunday before he left. But...we had this strange...fight I guess you could call it, though, it was more like he was fighting FOR me rather than with me, and since he went to Seattle, he's been...a little stressed.

Agustin: What kind of fight.

Patrick: Well he kind of brought up...some of the...uhm...old stuff. You know, the stuff we had....well I THOUGHT we had...resolved.

Agustin: Oh shiiiit. I thought that was all done with.

Patrick: Me too.

(Agustin stares at Patrick, concerned)

Agustin: Do you think he's screwing around?

(Patrick drops his fork and looks at Agustin in dismay)

Patrick: No! Why would you say that?

Agustin: Well...you said you brought up the old stuff, I thought maybe he's feeling guilty ...

Patrick: So you just think he's fucking other people?

Agustin: Paddy...he did it before, right? When he was with Jon, I mean, when they were apart? And now you're telling me that the fight came up again...

Patrick: He's been gone FIVE DAYS.

Agustin: So this is...time contingent?

(Patrick looks to the ceiling briefly, trying to stay calm)

Patrick: Does Eddie know about CJ? About the threesomes you had when you were with Frank?

Agustin: Yes, but that's not...

Patrick: Is he into that?

Agustin: Eddie? No, that's not his...

Patrick: So when you come home every day, does he ask you if you've hired any hookers recently?

(Agustin looks down at this plate and chews his lip)

Agustin: Ok. That's fair. I'm sorry.

Patrick: What happened, between Kevin and me, between Kevin and Jon, that was things that HAPPENED. That's not who he IS.

Agustin: I know. You're right.

(Patrick continues to glare at Agustin)

Agustin: Paddy...I AM sorry. I like Kevin. You know I do. I just got ...worried when you said he brought up that old stuff before he went away, because, that was some hard shit you had to go through.

Patrick: (Patrick laughs wryly) This is exactly what he's talking about. Everyone still expects him to fucking cheat and lie to me. Everyone, except me.

Agustin: Wait, that's not true. It's just because you said the subject came up again....

Patrick: Do you want to know why he brought it up?

Agustin: Paddy...

Patrick: He's scared that while he's away I'm going to suddenly remember, with the help of my family and friends, that I can't trust him, and there's no way for him to prove that I can. And the only way I have to prove to HIM that I trust him is just...to not leave. To just not walk away.

Agustin: Jesus Paddy...

Patrick: So he's alone in Seattle, and every day he's calling me five or six times, and talking about everything. He tells me every fucking detail about all the meetings, and all the conference calls, and the new technology, and the offices. He tells me the names of all the people he meets, he tells me how long he spent at the gym, what he had for breakfast...and he tells me he misses me, and he sounds...

Agustin: What?

(Patrick shakes his head)

Patrick: He sounds fucking miserable. It's like...the most...exciting thing to be seeing this new technology, and it's this huge honor that they have him coaching this new superstar, but he's fucking miserable, because all he's thinking about is making sure I know he's not cheating. And there's nothing I can say to...fucking...prove to HIM that he doesn't need to prove anything to ME.

(Agustin sighs)

Agustin: That's fucked up. Do you think you said or did anything that made him...

Patrick: So now it's my fault?

Augustin: Calm down, Paddy. Take a deep breath. I'm just trying to understand. A week ago I thought you were like the happiest fricking couple I knew, and now suddenly you're telling me Kevin is miserable and stressed, and you're...the one trying to hold it together. It's a little hard to process. I'm just feeling my way here.

Patrick: Ok...It's a little hard for me too. To process I mean. I'm just trying to make sure I do...whatever I can to...calm him the fuck down.

Agustin: Well, how did it start?

Patrick: It wasn't one particular event or thing. I mean, there have been little things here and there. My stupid panic about the apartment, which was even before we knew about Seattle, but I think it bothered him. What I said about needing a place to run to? Then he overheard a conversation with my mom where she basically pretty much said the same thing, and also stated the 'once a cheater' classic, but in much classier words.

(Patrick raises his eyebrows)

Patrick: And then there was that stupid joke YOU made about us having plenty of sex NOT with each other.

(Agustin grimaces)

Patrick: But probably mostly it's just that, him in Seattle, me in San Francisco, it's like him and Jon all over again, and that ended spectacularly badly. I think he thinks that the reason I've been so reasonable is that I'm just in denial and that all I'm really doing all day is imagining him in bed with other people, repeating his 'pattern'.

Agustin: Are you?

Patrick: No! I am not imagining him in bed with anyone but ME.

Agustin: Paddy, don't get mad. I'm just trying to see it from his point of view. I meant, are you only being reasonable because you're in denial?

Patrick: (rolling his eyes in exasperation) How do you know Eddie isn't out there now blowing a stranger in an alley?

Agustin: I don't. But Eddie never told me that he didn't think it was a big deal to blow a stranger in an alley.

Patrick: And Kevin told me that he wouldn't blow a stranger because he understands it IS a big fucking deal to me and I don't want him to . And I BELIEVE him.

Agustin: Ok. But...it sounds like maybe he doesn't fully believe it's real. You know, this 'maturity' you're showing.

(Patrick sits back in his chair and sighs)

Patrick: I know. I know....

(Patrick rubs his face with his hands)

Patrick: And it's fucking ridiculous, because he's made it so I can't win. If I freak out I'd be childish and insecure, and if I don't, I'm in denial.

Agustin: You know, playing devil's advocate, maybe it's not so bad you've got him...worried. I mean, fear of consequences is a pretty good deterrent.

(Patrick looks wonderingly at Agustin)

Patrick: Seriously? So I should be happy that he's miserable and worried because it will guarantee that he doesn't fuck a stranger he picks up in a bar. That doesn't feel like love to me.

(Agustin remains silent for a moment, staring at Patrick, then shrugs)

Agustin: Ok. What are you going to do?

Patrick: (sighing) I don't know. I think...I just have to ride this out. I can tell him as many times as he asks me that I trust him, that I believe in him, but...I can't MAKE him believe me. I can't make him believe I'm not going to just give up on us and walk away, except by just...staying. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to be me, just...waiting for him to come home.

(Patrick grimaces)

Patrick: Honestly, I'm getting so desperate to cheer him up I've thought about faking a freakout. I think he'd be happier moving into 'containment' mode than this strange purgatory he's locked himself in.

Agustin: Well, if anyone can show him a good freakout, it's going to be you.

(Patrick smiles weakly. They are both silent for a moment.)

Agustin: So tomorrow, are you going to confront him at the airport, play it cool and aloof, or jump his bones?

Patrick: (sighing heavily) I'm going to take your advice. I'm not going to overthink it. Because you know what? Beneath all this crazy weird non-fighting 'crisis' we're going through, I am sooooo fucking excited to see him. I miss him so much. It's like...I'm missing an arm or something. I just REALLY want to see him. And I hope to god he's so happy to see me that he'll just, for a few hours at least, just be himself again.

(Agustin smiles)

Agustin: This is...it...for you, right? I mean, he's like your Happy Ever After. He's 'the one'?

Patrick: Yes.

(Agustin takes Patrick's hand and squeezes it)

Agustin: I'm happy for you.

Patrick: (laughing wryly) We just need to get through the next 5 weeks, he needs to see that he can believe in me, and THEN, I'll be fucking happy for me too.

Agustin: Well, if it means anything, just know that I'm buying it. I'm sold. I think you're rock solid Paddy. And he'll realize it soon enough.

Patrick: (exhaling deeply) It does mean something. Actually, it means a lot. Thank you.

Agustin: Hey. You want to watch some... golden girls before Eddie gets back from his shift?

(Patrick smiles with relief)

Patrick: That would be fucking awesome.

End of Act III Scene 6


	31. Act 3 Scene 7

The following Saturday morning. Kevin and Patrick are in bed, in Kevin's company apartment, in Seattle. Kevin wakes up groggily, to find Patrick awake and smiling, leaning on his hand, watching him.

(Kevin stretches and yawns hugely. Patrick grins)

Patrick: Good morning sleeping beauty.

Kevin: Have you just been lying there, waiting for me to wake up?

(Patrick leans down to kiss Kevin)

Patrick: I actually got up, made some coffee, unpacked some stuff and came back to bed. I didn't want to wake you. You looked peaceful.

Kevin: More like shagged out. How do you have so much energy this morning? 

(Patrick smiles)

Patrick: What can I say? You must have a magical penis, from which you bestow the elixir of everlasting youth.

Kevin: (grinning) Well, you didn't have to say THAT.

(Patrick nuzzles Kevin's neck)

Patrick: Last night was fucking awesome.

Kevin: (putting his arms around Patrick) It was. It really was.

Patrick: And I got my first romantic airport arrival. Yay!

Kevin: Did you like that?

Patrick: I did. I'm not so sure about all the families who have to explain to their young children what those two funny men were doing...

Kevin: Fuck them. We're out and we're proud, right?

Patrick: (in a sultry voice) I love it when you get all 'activist' on me...

(Kevin laughs)

Patrick: You know what I really appreciated? The car with the privacy window. That was pure genius.

Kevin: It's a long ride from the airport. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me...

Patrick: (dropping kisses on Kevin's chest) I'm sorry I debauched you in the car. You know I respect you for your mind, but I really really fucking missed your penis.

Kevin: PLEASE stop calling it that. I've only been gone a week and you've already forgotten all the right terms I taught you.

Patrick: I'm sorry. I'll do better, I promise. 

Kevin: Better yet, don't talk about it at all. It's feeling very delicate and in need of a lengthy recovery, so just ignore it for the next few hours. Pretend it doesn't exist.

Patrick: Ok. For you. Because I love and respect you. I will NOT think about your lovely John Thomas, and all the wonderful things I can get it to do. 

(Kevin rolls his eyes and laughs)

Kevin: It's not a magic wand.

Patrick: So say you. I feel like Harry Potter at Ollivander's. And I picked this beauty to be all mine. 

(Patrick inches his hand down Kevin's chest. Kevin grabs his hand and pins it to his chest)

Kevin: SHUT UP!

Patrick: Well, you obviously are not in the mood to appreciate my sophisticated sexual banter...

Kevin: I wish!

Patrick: So...let's talk about the day. Did you look through my itinerary?

(Kevin rubs his hand over his face)

Kevin: The one you revised 10 times?

Patrick: I think we should stick to indoor stuff...

Kevin: You mean your list of 5000 places to eat?

Patrick: Because it looks like a pretty shitty day outside.

Kevin: Are you ignoring me, Patrick Murray?

Patrick: I'm trying to. I definitely want to buy a legal pot brownie. That is a must.

Kevin: That's a fucking terrible idea.

Patrick: Why? I want to see what it feels like to walk into a shop and just...fucking buy pot! 

Kevin: Just promise you won't actually eat it.

(Patrick gasps)

Patrick: I'm NOT that bad.

Kevin: You're like the fucking energizer bunny with fresh batteries. You are the only person I know that reacts to pot in EXACTLY the opposite way you're supposed to. You're already hyper, you'll be bouncing off the fucking walls.

Patrick: I'm not hyper! I'm just excited to be here. I've never been to Seattle and I want to explore, AND, I just had a night of super-charged incredibly excellent amazing sex and we get to spend the whole day together and I'm happy.

(Kevin sighs)

Kevin: Well so am I. Tired, but happy.

Patrick: I know. You've been working very long hours. I'm sorry.

(Kevin smiles at Patrick)

Patrick: We don't really have to go anywhere. We can just stay here and watch TV if you want to just relax. I'd love that too. 

(Kevin starts playing with Patrick's hair)

Kevin: I missed you.

Patrick: I kind of got that.

Kevin: I guess I overdid the phone calls.

Patrick: I didn't mind. Only, that...you sounded sad. And I don't want you to be sad.

Kevin: (exhaling loudly) I'm better now that you're here. 

(Patrick sits up on the side of the bed and strokes Kevin's chest)

Patrick: Come inside and have some coffee. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised at the ridiculously complicated machine, given...Seattle...but, four years at Berkley paid off and I figured out how to use it. It is fucking good coffee.

Kevin: I don't think I've got anything for breakfast. I thought we'd be going out.

Patrick: This is where a hotel would come in handy. Room service would be pretty sweet. But this apartment...Jesus...MDG must be doing pretty well. 

Kevin: It's bloody huge. Waste of space if you ask me. But I like the view. And did you see the window? That might come in handy for you later.

Patrick: Well apparently not before I get you up and nourished, so let's get a move on. Coffee, then shower...

Kevin: (grimacing) Definitely shower. Separately. 

Patrick: I'm all about the water conservation, but, I will respect your desire for privacy.

Kevin: All right. Coffee.

(Patrick walks out into the kitchen area in his underwear, while Kevin, pulling on shorts, follows. Patrick pours a cup for Kevin)

Patrick: Sit and drink.

Kevin: Oh god. That's so good. I'm in heaven.

Patrick: Ahhhhh...that reminds me of some of my favorite moments of last night.

Kevin: (laughing) What the FUCK is wrong with you?

Patrick: (giggling) I don't know I'm just...happy. I had my first airport kiss, my first limo blow job, my first reunion sex...I'm happy. And...I like to see that you're happy too.

Kevin: Were you worried?

(Patrick inhales deeply and grimaces)

Patrick: As a matter of fact, I was. I didn't know...how...you'd be. At the airport. 

Kevin: Nor did I till I actually saw you. Then I was just so fucking relieved you were finally here.

Patrick: So you didn't deliberately plan the limo with the screen?

Kevin: Of course not. It's just the car company MDG has an account with. 

Patrick: Oh my god. Well that was a lucky coincidence cos I really didn't want to keep my hands...or my mouth...off you.

Kevin: You certainly seemed inspired. But...no more talking about sex and blow jobs and windows and kissing. You've got a list. We've got one day, so...let's get a move on.

Patrick: By the way, I'm coming to work with you tomorrow.

Kevin: Of course. And I won't spend all day there. Just a few hours. And...you'll get to meet the team. They're all coming in.

Patrick: You're making THEM work on Sunday too?

Kevin: It's a tight deadline, and I don't want it dragging on longer than it has to, so, they get paid enough fucking money, they can come in for a few hours on the weekend.

Patrick: Oh my. So manly. How are you going to introduce me? Am I, Patrick, the visiting employee from the San Fran office, or am I Patrick, the boss's boyfriend?

Kevin: Erm...both?

(Patrick fiddles with his coffee cup)

Patrick: Are they OK with...that...up here?

Kevin: Patrick, they know I'm gay. I worked here before, remember?

Patrick: (raising his eyebrows) Oooohhh right. Did they know Jon?

Kevin: I don't think any of this lot did. He didn't really come to the office much.

Patrick: Good. That might be awkward.

Kevin: You're still coming. I want them to meet you. I've been talking about you.

Patrick: Of course I am. But...wait...you've been talking about me?

(Kevin shrugs)

Kevin: Yeah.

Patrick: (laughing, surprised) What have you been saying?

Kevin: That...my boyfriend, Patrick...who lives with me in San Francisco and works at MDG, is visiting this weekend.

Patrick: Oh.

Kevin: You sound disappointed. 

Patrick: Didn't you tell them how sweet and adorable I am? How cute I look in my underwear? How smart and successful I am and how amazing of a level designer I was before I was promoted to team manager?

Kevin: Sorry...I forgot to mention any of that. I'll keep it in mind for next time we're swapping recipes and talking about our periods.

Patrick: You know, that's very sexist. And coming from a gay man...? We need to keep solidarity with other downtrodden minorities.

Kevin: I apologize to women all over the world. And tomorrow, we'll go in early, I'll get work done, and then we'll have a full afternoon, evening and night to ourselves.

Patrick: Sounds like heaven. 

(Kevin and Patrick smile at each other. Patrick's smile fades and he starts biting his lip)

Patrick: Are you going to be alright?

(Kevin nods his head slowly)

Kevin: Yeah. I will. It's just...5 more weeks.

(Patrick looks down at his cup)

Patrick: I was talking to Agustin...

Kevin: Fuck.

Patrick: No...no...it's not what you think. I mean, I was just...telling him I was worried about YOU, not worried about ANYTHING else, just about you. But...he said this thing about...time. About things being...time contingent. And you just said 5 weeks, so...are you really OK? Or are you just...waiting to get through these weeks as fast as possible.

Kevin: You don't want me to want to come back as soon as I can?

Patrick: Not if it's because you're scared of what will happen if you don't.

Kevin:(Sighing deeply). Why does it matter WHY I do something, rather than the fact that I do it. Why is it important WHY I won't to come home, rather than you just accepting that I want to come home?

Patrick: You know the answer to that. What you're feeling is important to me. I don't want you doing things or NOT doing things out of guilt, or fear, or any of those negative reasons. I want you to be happy. Why is that hard to understand?

(Kevin rubs his face)

Kevin: Christ. Please...please just let me enjoy this weekend. I don't want to talk about motives, or feelings, unless it's about how we feel about each other, which I am HAPPY to do. We've got 48 hours left. I want to enjoy them, with you. 

Patrick: I want to enjoy the time with you too. I AM enjoying it. I just...

Kevin: No...no buts, no justs...not this weekend.

Patrick: YOU opened this up last week. I'm trying to...

Kevin: I know. I know what you're trying to do. But if you want to 'help me' feel happy and better and not be...sad, then, please, let's just have a happy weekend.

(Patrick exhales, shaking his head, then smiles)

Patrick: Ok. Promise me though, that you're not shutting me out, just to shut me up. That if you feel anything you want to talk about, you won't hide it from me.

(Kevin approaches Patrick slowly, putting his arms around his shoulders)

Kevin: I promise. I'm not keeping anything hidden. I'm just...yes, 'just'...looking forward to spending a lovely weekend with my gorgeous, beautiful, talented, sexy, funny...very sticky boyfriend. Would you go shower please?

(Patrick grins)

Patrick: You know why I'm sticky, right?

Kevin: My magical elixir?

Patrick: They say it's good for the skin. You sure I can't keep it on a little while longer?

Kevin: Tosser.

Patrick: That's the one that means I like to play with my own penis, right? Like wanker?

Kevin: Get. In. The. Fucking. Shower. NOW.

(Patrick slowly walks backwards towards the bedroom)

Patrick: Would you like to join me?

(Kevin, hands on his hips, shakes his head. Patrick looks pointedly at Kevin's crotch, and bites his lip)

Kevin: Fuuuuuck. Come on. Let's get it over with.

Patrick: (smiling) My hero...

(The shower takes a very long time and very little water was conserved. Patrick eventually emerges unsticky and very very happy. As does Kevin, thought he gets a little stickier first.)

 

End of Act III Scene 7


	32. Act 3 Scene 8

Three weeks later, on a Friday evening, Dana, Megan and Gus are sitting in a nice restaurant. Patrick walks in, talking on his phone. He sees them and walks over to them.

(Patrick leans down to kiss his mother)

Patrick: Hi mom...(into the phone) text me as soon as you know, I'm at the restaurant now, ok? Bye.

(Patrick, flustered, sits down between Dana and Megan)

Patrick: Hi guys. I'm sorry I'm late. Kevin's plane has been delayed cos of technical issues, and I think they're trying to fly up a part of something. I was just trying to work out arrangements with him.

Dana: Oh dear. So he won't be joining us tonight?

Patrick: No mom, he's still stuck in Seattle. Hopefully he'll find out soon if he can make it tonight at all. I'm sorry. I know he really wanted to be here.

Dana: I understand darling. It was sweet of him to make the effort. I hope this doesn't ruin your weekend?

Patrick: No no...if he can't get a flight down I'll fly up later tonight. It's fine. So...anyway. It's just me alone tonight.

Gus: You've really been going up there every weekend?

Patrick: It hasn't been that long. I've only been up 3 times.

Gus: Still, racking up those miles. It's a great city, right?

Patrick: Well, it's probably the worst season to be visiting and the weather's been pretty bad, so I haven't really seen much of the city. And Kevin's had to work most weekends, so we spend quite a lot of time at the office. So...(Patrick shrugs)

Megan: You really should try to see more of the city, Paddy. It's really beautiful.

Patrick: He's going to back in two weeks so I think I may have missed my chance for any major exploration. But maybe we'll go back as tourists one day.

Megan: He'd hardly be a tourist. He lived there for quite a long time before he moved here. He must know the city inside out by now.

(Patrick smiles awkwardly)

Dana: Anyway, I'm glad you made it tonight. It's so lovely to see both my children together. And of course, you Gus. You're one of the family too.

Megan: Paddy, mommy was just telling us about Dr. Alexander...Denis.

Patrick: Oh, great. Everything going...well?

Dana: Splendidly thank you. He's a little nervous about seeing you all again as my...well, I'm introducing him as my 'partner' these days because boyfriend makes me seem very silly.

Gus: Well I'm never met him and I am very much looking forward to it.

Dana: Thank you Gus. The children always loved him when they were growing up, but he's worried about how you will both feel now, because of your father. I've assured him we are all perfectly capable of being civilized, so we're planning a trip back in the spring.

(Dana looks pointedly at Megan)

Dana: And I would expect you both to be on your best behavior.

(Patrick's phone buzzes. He checks the text message and frowns)

Patrick: Shit. Sorry mom.

Dana: Bad news dear?

Patrick: No, it's ok. They've been told they have to wait for a new plane to be flown in, so Kevin's looking for other flights down.

(Patrick sees Megan rolls her eyes at Gus)

Patrick: You have something to say?

Megan: Actually...

(Gus puts his hand on Megan't arm to stop her, just as the waiter comes to the table to take the food order. Patrick waits until the waiter leaves.)

Patrick: (staring at Megan) You were saying?

Gus: She wasn't saying anything. Were you Megan?

(Megan glares briefly at Gus before pulling herself together)

Megan: No. Nothing.

(An awkward silence descends on the table)

Dana: Well. I thought you too were over this nonsense.

Patrick: So did I.

Megan: Oh please. I've gone out of my way to show that I can be perfectly nice to Kevin. What about Thanksgiving? We treated him with total respect the entire weekend.

Patrick: Right. It's good of you to force yourself to be civil to my boyfriend.

Gus: Paddy..

Patrick: I didn't mean you Gus. You've been surprisingly great through this whole thing, considering Jon is your best friend. NOT Megan's.

Megan: This has nothing to do with Jon. Who, by the way, has found a very nice man whom he can trust and who he can rely on, and is very happy.

Patrick: Oh. My. God. Why do you hate Kevin so much?

Gus: She doesn't hate him, she just...

Megan: No, he's right. I do. I do hate him. And I'll tell you why. Because he is a liar and a cheater, and he made you one too. If he wasn't happy, he should have walked away, not kept Jon hanging around, living a lie until he found someone to take his place.

Dana: Oh Megan.

Megan: No mommy, what you did is NOT the same. You knew you were falling in love, you knew you were unhappy and you chose to leave daddy, and you left him with his dignity in tact. You didn't have an affair, you didn't even start dating Denis until you were fully separated.

Patrick: I'm not going to get into this conversation with you again, Megan. You're obviously fixated on this...thing...you think about Kevin, and if you can't get over it...

Megan: Me? You think I can't get over it? Look at yourself. You're the one who is living with the doubt and the suspicions, and the worry...

Patrick: What?

Megan: Really? He goes away for six weeks, and you can't trust him to spend one weekend alone? Is this how your life is going to be from now on? Attached at the hip so you can watch his every move?

Patrick: You have no idea what you're talking about.

Megan: That's not how adults behave, Paddy. Not how two people who are in a real, solid, successful relationship act. Is this what you want for your life? Living with someone you can't trust?

(Patrick stares at Megan in growing anger)

Gus: Megan. This isn't your business.

Megan: He's my brother! I happen to care about him and I want him to be happy, and he's sitting here, worried that his boyfriend is going to be left alone in Seattle for a weekend. Someone has to make him see that this is NOT alright.

Dana: Megan, you can't decide for other people what type of relationship is right for them. If your brother feels that this situation is one he can and wants to live with, then it is up to him, not you.

(Patrick looks at his mother, dismayed)

Patrick: Oh my god, mom. You actually agree with her.

Dana: Patrick, I just want you to be happy. I love Kevin, I really do, but I can't help but worry about you. If you are anxious about Kevin being away...

Patrick: I. Am. Not. I miss him, but I'm fine with him being away. I am not anxious, I am not scared, I am not worried that he is fu...cheating...on me.

(Everyone falls silent. Patrick sighs)

Patrick: I am sorry, but I have to go.

Dana: Patrick...

Patrick: No mom. I feel like...I don't want to be around people that are just poisonous to my relationship. Kevin is the most important person in the world to me. I love him, and I plan to be with him for the rest of my life. And if Megan hates him, then, I choose him. And I won't betray him by sitting here, listening to her spouting judgmental bullshit about him.

Gus: She doesn't mean..

Patrick: Yes, she does. I'm sorry Gus. You're a great guy. But I imagine if you knew I was sitting here telling Megan I thought YOU were a total douche bag, you might want her to do something about it.

(Patrick stares at Megan)

Patrick: I'm done. I hope you have a happy life. And before I go, I just want you to know something. I trust Kevin with my life. He's made me happier than I ever thought I could be. He's smart, and he's kind, and he's funny, and he loves me more than I ever thought possible.

(Patrick stands up to leave, still staring at Megan)

Patrick: And I'm not worried about him being away, alone without me. But HE is, because HE can't imagine I can trust him, because he's worried that some part of me may agree with you even a little bit. And if I have to spend the rest of my life showing him that NONE of me believes ANYTHING you think about him is true, I will happily do that.

(Dana stands up to put a hand on Patrick's arm)

Dana: Patrick. Darling I'm sorry.

(Patrick kisses Dana on the cheek)

Patrick: I'll call you later.

(Patrick walks out of the restaurant, calling Kevin on his phone as he stands on the sidewalk. Kevin picks up immediately)

Kevin: Fucking airlines! There's not one fucking seat until tomorrow. I am on standby for about 3 flights, one of them to LA. I can rent a car and drive up.

Patrick: Relax. Let me see if there's a flight I can get up there. Maybe I can fly in to Portland?

Kevin: It was supposed to be my turn to travel. You've had to do it all...

Patrick: (laughing) I don't mind. It's only been 3 weekends.

Kevin: (sighing) Right. Well, get off the phone and see if you can book a flight. Shit...sorry, I forgot, you're in the middle of dinner. I'll see if I can book one for you.

Patrick: No, it's ok. I...left...dinner early.

(Kevin remains silent)

Patrick: Kevin?

Kevin: What happened? No...let me guess. Megan.

Patrick: (giggling) I caused quite a scene. I think you would have been a little embarrassed, though secretly proud.

Kevin: God. I'm sorry...

Patrick: I'm not. I'm really not. I am actually totally relieved. I finally got to call her on her bullshit, and I feel... fucking fantastic.

Kevin: Poor Dana.

Patrick: It's alright. She was spared the full wrath of Patrick. She said she loves you, so she gets some brownie points.

Kevin: You sure you're ok?

Patrick: Kevin, I am not going to spend the next few hours on the phone reassuring you repeatedly that I am OK...scratch that...ecstatically happy... that I didn't get to have dinner with my judgmental bitchy sister, who at this point, I would gladly never see again in my whole life, when I really would rather spend the time finding one of us a flight so we can get to see each other face to face, and THEN I can tell you all about tonight.

Kevin: Well get off the fucking phone then.

Patrick: (sighs) That's what I was trying to say.

Kevin: Did you actually call her a judgmental bitch to her face?

Patrick: (grimacing) I don't think I used the word bitch. But I do think I inadvertently called Gus a total douche bag.

(Kevin laughs)

Kevin: Poor guy! What he did he do to deserve that?

Patrick: Other than marry Megan, nothing. I'm hanging up and checking airlines for flights. I love you.

Kevin: Wow. Must have been a tough night.

(Laughing, Patrick hangs up. He stares back through the window of the restaurant and sees Dana in earnest conversation with Megan, who is looking upset. Patrick chews his lip thoughtfully for a moment, then smiles, turns and walks away, starting to search for flights on his phone.)

End of Act III Scene 8


	33. Act 3 Scene 9

A week and a half later, Wednesday evening Patrick, Dom and Agustin are sitting in Dom's living room, drinking beers.

(Dom raises his beer bottle in salute to Patrick)

Dom: To your last week of freedom. Congratulations Paddy, you made it.

(Agustin and Patrick raise their beers in salute)

Agustin: The long wait is over. Your hero is returning.

Patrick: (grinning) About fucking time.

(Agustin rolls his eyes)

Agustin: It was six fricking weeks. I've had blackouts that lasted longer than that.

Patrick: Indeed. I remember. 

Dom: Ahhhh... the good old days of our youth.

Agustin: (raising his bottle again) To being a responsible adult. Which doesn't suck balls nearly as badly as I thought it might.

Dom: I'll drink to that. Is he arriving Friday or Saturday morning.

Patrick: I don't think he's booked his flight yet. (grimacing) And I haven't really spoken to him very much these past couple of days. He's been incredibly busy wrapping things up I think. He's barely had time to text.

Agustin: But you just saw him right? You were up there this weekend.

Patrick: I was, but he pretty much spent all weekend in the office, and I had to leave Sunday evening because I had a meeting first thing Monday, so we haven't really talked much.

(Agustin raises his eyebrows)

Agustin: Why did you even bother going?

Patrick: (blushing) Well, we still had the nights...

Dom: Ahhhh...you let your bodies do the talking. Those are the very best conversations.

Agustin: Wow. That is one expensive booty call.

Patrick:  Well, if you divide the cost of the flight by the number of times we did it, it's actually a pretty cheap rate.

(Agustin laughs)

Dom: Good for you Paddy.

Patrick: Thank you Dom. I can say, hand on heart, it was my pleasure.

Agustin: Jesus. Enough. We get it. Your boyfriend is insatiable, will pay lots of money to fly you up for sex, and he's good at it.

Patrick: Hey! I paid for my own tickets, thank you very much, so if anything, I was the one making the booty call, and he was the call-ee. But yes, he is. Very good.

Agustin: Ugghhh...what happened to the good old days of discretion.

Patrick: Fuck discretion. My boyfriend is hot, sexy and fantastic in bed and he thinks I am too, and I want everyone to know it.

Dom: I'll drink to that too.

Agustin: Yeah, well, the days of desperation sex are over, my friend. Back to plain old vanilla sleeping in the same bed every night sex for you, just the same as for the rest of us.

Patrick: Now THAT, I will drink to.

Dom: 'Desperation sex'. That sounds pretty good.

Agustin: He's good though, right Paddy? Not worried any more or stressed out about you?

Patrick: (grimacing) I think so. He wouldn't really talk about it, but the constant phone calls and the lengthy accounting of every movement kind of died down mid way, so I'm hoping we can put that behind us.

Dom: And you just let him not talk about it? I'm impressed.

Patrick: (shrugging) I would have liked him to open up a bit more, but I didn't want to add to the stress. I just showed him that I was fine, that I was NOT worried and anxious, and hopefully actions spoke louder than words.

Dom: Well it's over now, and you got through it unscathed, so well done.

Agustin: (raising his bottle) Here's hoping there won't be a next time.

(Patrick's phone buzzes. Kevin's picture come up on the screen)

Patrick: Speak of the devil. 

(Patrick answers the phone and moves to the kitchen for some privacy)

Kevin: Hey.

Patrick: Hi handsome. I didn't expect a call this early. Slacking off work?

Kevin: No, I'm still at the office. I was in a bunch of meetings, and I'm going to be staying late again.

Patrick: Well, that's why they pay you the big bucks, right?

Kevin: That's right.

(Kevin falls silent)

Patrick: Is everything OK? You sound even more tired than usual. 

Kevin: No its...fine. Look, can you talk?

(Patrick turns his back to Agustin and Dom and moves further into the hallway)

Patrick: What's the matter.

Kevin: Nothing's wrong. It's not...Shit.

(Patrick waits silently)

Kevin: Look, they've asked me to stay.

(Patrick shakes his head and rubs his eyes with his hand, grimacing)

Patrick: Shit. I thought it was going well? They want another two weeks?

Kevin: No. Not really.

Patrick: Ok, so just a few days?

Kevin: They want me back permanently.

Patrick: (quietly, in shock) What?

(Kevin sighs heavily)

Kevin: They want me to move back and take this management position. This new guy, he's great technically but...they don't know if he can lead the whole...initiative.

Patrick: And they're deciding this now, after six weeks of working with him?

Kevin: Erm...they've been thinking about it for a couple of weeks.

Patrick: They?

Kevin: We've been talking about it for a couple of weeks.

Patrick: So, they asked you a couple of weeks ago.

Kevin: Yes.

Patrick: Ok. And you're telling me now, because?

Kevin: I needed to think about it myself first. There wasn't any point in mentioning it unless I wanted...

(Kevin falls silent again)

Patrick: Unless you wanted the job.

Kevin: (hesitating) Yes.

(Patrick exhales heavily and starts to pace in the hallway. Dom and Agustin are staring at him, concerned)

Patrick: Ok. When do you have to tell them? Or did you already tell them?

Kevin: Patrick...

Patrick: No, no I understand. I know how important your career is. Did you tell them you're taking the fucking job?

Kevin: I haven't said anything to them. I wanted to talk to you first.

Patrick: Oh. That's sweet. Thank you. Well, let me know what they say.

Kevin: Patrick...

Patrick: I must be some fucking idiot. I thought you weren't calling because you were busy wrapping things up as quickly as possible to get back here.

Kevin: That's not...

Patrick: But I've been up there two weekends, sleeping in the same fucking bed with you, not pressing you, not bothering you, while you've been quietly arranging the rest of our fucking life.

(Agustin starts to get up but Dom puts a hand out to stop him)

Kevin: Calm down Patrick. I haven't said anything to anyone. They asked me, I thought about it, and now, you're the first person I'm talking about it with. I've not arranged anything yet.

Patrick: I don't want to go. I don't want to leave here. This is my home. I have friends here, I have a job here.

Kevin: Alright, so let's discuss it. You can get a job here, on this team. You know that. And you'd love the technology. It would be an amazing opportunity.

Patrick: So my boyfriend gets me a job on his team. I'm sure I'll be hugely popular with the rest of the office.

Kevin: You'd have earned it. Management knows how good you are. It's not like...

Patrick: I don't care about the fucking job! I live here. My friends are here.

Kevin: We can make friends here too. We can get a nice house.

Patrick: I don't believe this. I just don't believe this is happening. 

Kevin: Patrick, people move for work all the time. I came to America for fuck's sake! 

Patrick: Well I don't. I don't move all the time. People are more important to me than some stupid job.

Kevin: Come on, that's bullshit. What if Dom moved away, to open a restaurant up in another city? Would you expect him not to so he doesn't miss Friday night drinks with his buddies. This is real life we're talking about. This is how adults behave.

Patrick: Oh, so now I'm a child? Because I don't want to move to fucking grey, miserable Seattle? I moved to San Francisco because I wanted to live here. And I still do.

Kevin: It's just a city! This is a really good opportunity. This sort of job comes once in a fucking lifetime Patrick. 

(Patrick squeezes his eyes shut, breathing heavily)

Patrick: Well, fucking....take it then. If it means that much to you.

(Kevin remains silent)

Kevin: What?

Patrick: I said take it. Tell them right now you want it and that you'll take it. Don't even bother coming back this weekend.

Kevin: (laughs bitterly) I fucking knew it.

Patrick: Knew what?

Kevin: All that talk, that's all it was, talk.

Patrick: What do you mean?

Kevin: You've always had one foot out of the fucking door.

Patrick: What?

Kevin: I knew it. That's why I didn't tell you. I knew that you would never choose me over your friends, over a fucking city. 

Patrick: Are you fucking insane?

Kevin: So that's it? I shouldn't come back at all? I should just stay here and you'll find someone else to help pay the rent? It's a one bedroom though, so you better fucking jump back on OK Cupid to see if you can hook up with someone before next month's rent is due.

Patrick: You've lost your fucking mind.

Kevin: Have I? Probably. Because I bought your whole earnest little spiel about you loving me, wanting to be with me, but now, at just the thought of you having to change anything about your life, you're just telling me goodbye and fuck off!

Patrick: Kevin...

Kevin: Well, fuck you too. You fucking broke my heart.

Patrick: I'm not...Kevin? 

(Patrick looks at his phone, and realizes Kevin has hung up. Patrick dials his number. Kevin doesn't pick up. Patrick keeps trying...getting more panicked by the second. He finally lets the phone go to voicemail)

Patrick: Kevin, call me back. Why aren't you answering the phone? I didn't mean that you would go alone. I meant we would go together. I'm not...fucking...telling you to fuck off. I'm just...please call me the fuck back!

(Patrick stares at his phone. It doesn't ring)

Patrick: Fuck.

(Patrick turns and walks back into the living room, in a daze. He sits in a chair. Dom and Agustin watch him anxiously. Patrick runs his hands through his hair, and tears start forming in his eyes)

Patrick: He's not answering his phone.

Agustin: (hesitating) Maybe he turned it off. But he'll get the message when he turns it back on, Paddy.

Dom: What just happened?

Patrick (laughing wryly): I think...he just..broke up with me.

Agustin: What?

Patrick: Erm...they offered him a job. In Seattle. He wants to take it. I told him I didn't want to go, but he wanted it, and I was upset, but I told him he should take it, and then...he...

Dom: He what? I heard you tell him not to come back.

Patrick: Yes. I did. What I meant was he might as well stay there, and obviously in my head I meant that I would just have to pack up and go with him, but, in his head, because he never fucking TRUSTED me this whole fucking TIME, he heard that I was telling him to stay in Seattle and I would stay here. Alone. Without him.

Agustin: Shit.

Patrick: HmmHmm. And apparently he suggests I look for a new roommate on OK Cupid.

Dom: (grimacing) What are you going to do?

Patrick: Well, he won't answer his phone, so talking to him, trying to fucking reason with him doesn't seem to be an option.

Agustin: It's probably best you don't talk to him until you both calm down.

Patrick: I'm so fucking mad right now. He really believed I would choose this city, that I would give him up before I moved to Seattle.

Dom: He knows you don't like change, Paddy. He was probably worried about how you'd...react.

Patrick: I'm not mad about him wanting the job. I get it. It's a fucking fantastic opportunity. I understand why he wants it. But he's known for two fucking weeks, and all this time, he's been too scared to tell me. 

Agustin: Paddy, I don't believe that he'd choose a job over you.

Patrick: Of course he wouldn't. I know that.

Agustin: Oh.

Patrick: If I told him I wouldn't go, he'd stay here with me. I know he wouldn't choose a job over me. He wouldn't choose anything over me. But he doesn't fucking know that I wouldn't choose anything over HIM, either. He still doesn't know it, after this whole fucking time.

(Patrick drops his head in his hands)

Patrick: Oh god. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Dom: I've never heard of a couple breaking up because they were both willing to do...what...the other one...wanted. How is that possible.

Patrick: Kevin fucking Matheson. That's how it's possible.

Agustin: Paddy, he'll switch his phone back on, he'll hear your message...he'll be calling you before you know.

Dom: Agustin's right. He'll call back any minute.

(The three men stare at each other in silence. The phone doesn't ring.) 

End of Act III Scene 9


	34. Act 3 Scene 10

The next morning, 9:30am, Patrick is pacing around his living room, rubbing the nape of his neck, talking on his phone to Agustin.

Patrick: No, I've CALLED the office. He's not in yet. I've left a message but he's hardly going to respond to that one.

Agustin: And the Find My Phone hasn't changed?

Patrick: It can't track the phone if he has it turned off.

Agustin: What the fuck use is it then?

Patrick: Agustin, I don't want to discuss phone technology with you now. OK?

Agustin: Ok, calm down. It's just taking him a little longer to call back, but that doesn't mean he's...not going to.

Patrick: Thank you. That's very comforting. 

Agustin: I'm sorry. I don't know what to say? 

(Patrick exhales heavily and blinks back tears)

Patrick: Ok, look. I'm going to book a flight, and I'm going to go up there. I'm not going to let him just...walk away like this. It's a stupid misunderstanding for christ's sake.

Agustin: That's a good idea. Oh, did you send him an email?

Patrick: Of course I did. 

Agustin: I was just thinking that even if he was avoiding taking your calls, he'd just see your email at work right? Did you put the explanation in the subject line?

Patrick: (wiping his face) Jesus, listen to us. I feel like I'm in high school again. I fucking hate him right now.

Agustin: It's Ok Paddy. You haven't lost him.

(Patrick tries to laugh)

Patrick: What am I going to do?

Agustin: You're going to get on a plane, and you're going to go up there and you're just going to talk to him, and you know he'll be so happy when he realizes what you meant.

Patrick: And what if he won't listen to me, or believe me. I don't even know how to talk to him any more. Whatever I say he's going to find a reason to take it the wrong way...oh...

Agustin: What?

Patrick: What if he just wants...to leave? 

Agustin: Remember what you were saying last night? He loves you Paddy. Don't lose faith now.

(Patrick hears a key turning in the front door. He stares as the door opens. Kevin is standing there. Kevin takes a step in, and closes the door behind him, staring at Patrick)

Agustin: Paddy, are you listening to me?

Patrick: I have to go. Kevin just...walked in.

Agustin: Wha...

(Patrick hangs up the phone, stares at Kevin in confusion)

Patrick: What are you doing here?

Kevin: I'm sorry. I'm just so...fucking...sorry.

Patrick: (breathing heavily) Why haven't you called me? Why didn't you call back? Didn't you listen to my message?

(Kevin shakes his head, still standing by the door)

Kevin: I broke my phone.

Patrick: What?

Kevin: When I hung up...I threw it against the wall and it smashed.

Patrick: And you couldn't use a landline? Or the computer? I've been fucking going out of my mind...

Kevin: I just..ran out to get to the airport. I just wanted to get here. I'm sorry.

Patrick: Wait...how...are you here?

Kevin: I got the first flight out to California. I landed in LA and then drove up?

Patrick: You drove? From LA? I don't...understand.

(Kevin starts walking towards Patrick, who keeps wiping his face. Kevin stops a few feet away)

Kevin: Look, please don't cry. I didn't mean any of it, ok? I'm sorry. We don't have to go anywhere. I don't give a fuck about the job. You're right, this is our home, and...if you'll still have me...we'll just stay here, together.

Patrick: (trying to control his breathing) You don't...understand...

Kevin: I do, I do...I promise. I just lost it, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Wherever you want to live, Patrick. It doesn't matter to me. I know this is more than just a city to you, and that your friends are...important...to you, so, I do understand. 

(Patrick squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his face.)

Patrick: I left you a message last night.

Kevin: Let's just forget about last night, Ok? We don't have to talk about it.

Patrick: Listen. You have to let me talk.

Kevin: Ok.

Patrick: I've been trying to call you all fucking night. I thought you were ignoring me.

Kevin: I'm sorry. I broke my phone and then...I didn't think you'd be trying to...I was traveling all night just to get here.

Patrick: You hung up on me.

Kevin: (nodding his head nervously) I know babe. It was so stupid...I was so stupid. I lost my temper, but I knew immediately that I had totally fucked up, and then I just...wanted to get here. To say sorry. To say...please. Let me come back.

Patrick: (inhaling deeply) I've been going out of my mind..

Kevin: I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean...oh god...any of it. (trying to laugh) I don't want you to find another roommate.

Patrick: You shouldn't have hung up, and you should have let me explain. 

Kevin: I know. I promise, I know. And you don't even have to explain...

Patrick: I was never going to let you go to Seattle without me. 

Kevin: What?

Patrick: I was angry that you hadn't told me, and I was really unhappy at the thought of leaving here, but I never meant, not for a SECOND, that you would go there without me.

Kevin: But you said... not to come back.

Patrick: It was just one sentence, one part of the conversation, that I didn't know was going to end 5 seconds later! And then, you wouldn't give me a chance to speak. It was a stupid way to say what I was trying to say, but I was fucking angry. I meant don't bother coming back if all we're going to do is just turn round and have to....fucking LEAVE again. I never meant that I wasn't going to be with you.

Kevin: Oh my god. You were going to come with me to Seattle?

(Patrick laughs weakly)

Patrick: Of course I was. Kevin, what do I have to do to make you believe that YOU are more important than any one or anything else. Even if I fucking hated Seattle, if you wanted to be there, I would go.

Kevin: I would too...I mean, if you want to stay here, I'll do that. 

Patrick: I know. I believe you. Why won't you believe me?

Kevin: I don't know.

(Patrick walks up to Kevin, and puts his hand on Kevin's arm)

Patrick: What would it take for you to finally believe me?

(Kevin shakes his head, biting his lip, sniffing back tears)

Kevin: I just want to tie you to me, so you can't ever get away. 

Patrick: (quietly) Are you asking me to marry you?

Kevin: (laughing bitterly) I can't. I can't do that. How would you know that it wasn't so I could stay in the country, or just because I'm feeling scared that you're going to walk out...I've fucked this up so badly. It's all I've been thinking of since they first asked me about staying in Seattle. That I wish I'd fucking asked you before because now...

(Patrick rubs Kevin's arm and steps closer)

Patrick: That's ok. You don't have to ask me.

(Kevin smiles weakly)

Kevin: I'm so sorry. For hurting you, for hanging up on you, for talking to you like that last night...I'm so...fucking sorry.

Patrick: I know. It's ok.

Kevin: Can we go back to how we were? Just forget any of this happened? 

Patrick: What about Seattle?

Kevin: I told you. I don't care about it.

Patrick: That's not the right answer. What you're supposed to say is, 'well, we'll talk about it, and decide together'.

Kevin: Ok. That, then. 

(Patrick and Kevin stare at each other silently)

Patrick: Why don't we get married?

Kevin: What?

Patrick: I think I'd like to get married. I know I'd like to be married...to you. 

Kevin: Seriously?

Patrick: You said you couldn't ask, but I can, right?

Kevin: Yes.

Patrick: I like the idea of asking. I don't know why I didn't think of doing it before? Would you have said yes before?

Kevin: Yes.

Patrick: So you'd say yes now?

Kevin: YES.

(Patrick wipes Kevin's face tenderly and puts his arms around Kevin's shoulders)

Patrick: Ok then. Let's do it.

Kevin: That's it?

Patrick: Pretty much. 

(Kevin smiles. He pulls Patrick towards him and kisses his tenderly on the mouth)

Kevin: That's the best fucking idea you've ever had.

Patrick: I'm sure you'll find a way to take credit for it.

(Kevin leans his forehead against Patrick's)

Kevin: Can we do it now?

Patrick: (sighing) I don't think it's like in the movies. I think we have to make an appointment.

Kevin: Call Malik.

Patrick: No. I don't want to. Everyone will find out.

(Kevin pulls back)

Kevin: You don't want them to?

Patrick: Not until after. Not until we know what we're doing, where we're going to be living. This is just for us. Not for anyone else. This isn't to show anyone anything. This is just you and me, making good on our promise. Oh! 

Kevin: What?

Patrick: The rings! It's lucky I didn't get them inscribed. We have to put the day we get married as the inscription.

Kevin: I fucking love you.

Patrick: I know. You broke your phone for me. You flew to LA for me, and then drove all night for me. You're very good at showing how much you love me. You're just not very good at seeing how much I love you.

Kevin: I'll get better. I promise.

Patrick: I don't want another night like last night. Not ever.

Kevin: I don't either. I was fucking crying on the plane. I thought there was no way you'd take me back.

Patrick: That makes me sad.

(Kevin runs his hand through Patrick's hair, gripping it at the back)

Kevin: I couldn't be any happier now though. I'm getting married.

Patrick: I didn't think you were the marrying type.

Kevin: (shaking his head, sighing deeply). The things I would do for you, Patrick Murray. 

(Patrick smiles, then pulls Kevin close and holds him tightly. Eventually he pulls back, and kisses Kevin, slowly. They kiss and kiss and kiss, until kissing isn't enough, and they pull each other's clothes off and pull each other to the sofa. It's not the steamiest sex they've ever had, or the raunchiest, or the funniest or the longest. But it's the best.)

End of Act III Scene 10


	35. Act 3 Scene 11

One week later, mid-morning, Patrick and Kevin are sitting on the steps of the courthouse. Patrick is huddled next to Kevin, trying to keep warm.

Patrick: It's so cold. Why can't we wait inside?

Kevin: We're early. We don't need to be there for another few minutes.

Patrick: Yes, but we can wait inside, with all the other happy couples.

Kevin: God no. It's like a circus in there. Can't hear yourself think.

Patrick: (laying his head on Kevin's shoulder) You're so grouchy. They're just happy, celebrating what is supposed to be a happy day. I don't think all of them feel the same sense of funereal gloom that you do.

Kevin: I am not grouchy, nor gloomy. I just take this very seriously. It's a solemn moment.

(Patrick rolls his eyes)

Patrick: We're gay. Could you try acting gay today? As in the original sense of the word?

Kevin: (sighing) No one else has ever asked me to be more gay. Only you Patrick Murray.

Patrick: Well then, for me, could you try looking a little more...excited? Festive? Celebratory? Happy? Everyone will think I force-marched you down here...

Kevin: I AM happy. I'm fucking happy. I couldn't BE more happy.

Patrick: You totally suck at being nervous. You know that right?

(Kevin pushes Patrick off his shoulder and then turns around to face him)

Kevin: You know how much I want this, right?

Patrick: I was only joking. Of course I know. I should also try to remember that when you're nervous not only do you get very serious and stern, but you also totally lose your sense of humor.

Kevin: I'm sorry. I'm being a dick.

(Kevin and Patrick stare at each other in silence. Patrick smiles. Kevin leans forward to kiss Patrick tenderly, then leans his forehead on Patrick's)

Kevin: How are you not more nervous?

Patrick: Well, I've never got married before, so I don't know if this is the right amount of nervous or not. I mean of course I feel...jittery, but it's like... when I saw the 'Empire Strikes Back' in the movies. You know...you've been waiting for ever, and you've imagined it, and you know it's about to happen and then, that music starts and you just get these goosebumps because you know it's just going to be...exactly what you've always wanted

Kevin: Star Wars?

Patrick: Don't tell me you didn't get that feeling. You wouldn't be in video games if you didn't know what I was talking about.

(Kevin laughs)

Kevin: I do know. I just never imagined the man I was marrying would liken wedding nerves to watching a sic-fi movie. Though...if I think about it, I suppose that's exactly what the man I married would be doing.

Patrick: You see? You get me. And I get you. Match made in heaven.

Kevin: Yeah well sometimes it's felt like pure hell getting to this point.

Patrick: Seriously though, I think I'm not really nervous because.. I guess I just don't feel that anything is really changing. I mean, we already live together, I already knew that I wanted to be with you for ever, so it's nice to have a piece of paper, but...(shrugging) I don't need it to feel more connected to you.

(Kevin smiles and kisses Patrick again. Patrick pulls away eventually.)

Patrick: Maybe I should ask why you ARE so nervous. Cold feet?

(Kevin shakes his head very deliberately)

Kevin: I never wanted to do this before. I never felt this...need. There IS a difference with the way it feels when it's...right. And part of that is...you're...not in control. I don't like not being in control.

Patrick: I know you don't. But all the other parts are really great, right?.

Kevin: Fuck yeah. All the other parts are fucking fantastic.

Patrick: That's good to hear. I know that loving me makes you feel...vulnerable, and I know you hate that, but...you're in safe hands Kevin Matheson. I promise you.

Kevin: I know. Thank god.

(Kevin's phone alarm rings and he looks at his phone to switch it off)

Patrick: What was that?

Kevin: 5 minute warning. We should get inside soon. Our appointment is coming up.

Patrick: Good. Some fucking heat, finally.

Kevin: But...before we go inside...

Patrick: Really? Can't we just go...

Kevin: You sure you won't regret not waiting, making a bigger thing about it?

Patrick: I'm sure. I told, you. I don't need a party, or a fancy affair. It wouldn't feel right to me. This is just us, making something we already feel more formal. That's it.

Kevin: And your family?

Patrick: Can you imagine my dad at our wedding? (Patrick shudders) Or Megan? The thought of having to spend this moment with her is...horrifying. And my mom will understand. And if she doesn't...(Patrick shrugs)

Kevin: And the boys?

(Patrick sighs)

Patrick: Well...that will be a little harder. But...I think they'll understand too.

Kevin: You sure you don't want them here?

Patrick: Of course I'd like them to be here, but...(sighing) Don't get upset now, promise?

Kevin: Well, that's always a good opening line....

Patrick: (laughing) It's nothing bad. It's just...I feel I've provided them with enough 'entertainment' for a while. I just...couldn't handle the explanations I'd have to give. They'd have opinions, and advice, and it wouldn't change how I feel about what we're doing, but it would...sour it a little.

Kevin: You think they wouldn't approve?

Patrick: This soon after the Seattle debacle? They'd have a lot of misgivings. And I wouldn't blame them, but they're not...us. Maybe we don't do things the normal way, maybe we do react a little differently to crises, but...everytime we get over one of these...bumps, I just feel even closer, and even more sure of how...right it is that we're together.

(Kevin stares at Patrick for a moment, then puts up a hand to run it through Patrick's hair)

Kevin: I feel the same way.

Patrick: Good. But it is exhausting to explain to others. And...I just don't have the energy anymore to defend us.

Kevin: They're your friends, Patrick. They'd want you to be happy.

Patrick: I know. And they will be happy just...AFTER the fact.

Kevin: So basically, you want them to be here, but are just too worn out to put up with their worries and concerns.

Patrick: (grimacing) When you put it like that....

Kevin: I just want to make sure, that you would like them to have been here.

Patrick: Well of course, but...

Kevin: Good, because...I asked them to come.

Patrick: What?

(Kevin shrugs and points his finger behind Patrick's back. Patrick turns around and sees Dom and Agustin walking up the steps. He jumps up)

Patrick: Oh my god! You're here!

(Agustin and Dom walk up to Patrick and they all hug, laughing)

Patrick: I can't believe it! This is fantastic! How did this happen?

Kevin: I met them yesterday, for lunch.

Agustin: Seriously, Paddy? You were going to do this without us?

Patrick: I'm so happy you're here!

Dom: Do you think we'd miss this?

Patrick: I know...I'm sorry....it's just...

Kevin: I told them already. I explained it all, so they got all their fussing and worrying over with, and they know that today everybody is just here to be happy, right fellas?

Agustin: He's right. He pretty much read me the fucking riot act yesterday. I'm to withhold all judgement and pointed rude questions until tomorrow, when it's too late to do anything about it, assuming you consummate the marriage tonight.

Dom: Ignore him. He's being an ass. We're both very excited Paddy. You could have told us, you know.

Kevin: What did I say about bothering him?

Patrick: It's alright, Kevin. I'm sorry guys. I didn't want anything to spoil this day. And I didn't want Kevin to hear any of the crap you might have to say, so...(turning to Kevin) I can't believe you did this.

Kevin: I did it for you. You know you'd regret it if they weren't here. I don't want anything to spoil this day either, including your regrets.

Dom: Don't worry Paddy, we didn't give him a hard time. We weren't really that surprised you know. Not after the dramatics of him returning from Seattle and traveling all night to get to you. Who does that sort of thing, except a fool in love.

Patrick: Wait, you think he asked me? (turning to Kevin) Didn't you tell them I was the one to propose?

Kevin: Well, technically, I wouldn't really count that as a proposal.

Agustin: He told us. Of course Kevin's version was pretty much 'I came back, told him I was sorry, he said we should get married' but I imagine it was a lot more...romantic in real life.

(Patrick grimaces)

Patrick: Well the apology was lovely, but...Kevin's sort of right. The proposal itself was not exactly...traditional.

Dom: Just as long as you're happy, Paddy. Right Agustin.

Agustin: You know we love you, right? We really just want you to be happy. And I wouldn't want to miss this for the world.

(Patrick, Dom and Agustin all hug again, then turn and slap Kevin on the back)

Kevin: Well, it's time we go in boys. We got an appointment to keep.

(Kevin takes Patrick's hand and squeezes it)

Kevin: You ready?

(Patrick grins, staring at Kevin's eyes, then at his mouth, then back up to his eyes.)

Patrick: I'm so fucking ready.

(The ceremony was quick and simple, no fuss. Kevin and Patrick used their promise rings. Dom and Agustin were the witnesses. After a long, boozy lunch with the four of them, with much reminiscing and making fun of each other, but of course especially of Patrick, which he loved, Patrick and Kevin took a cab home. During the ride home, they decided to be mature and adult, and that this day wasn't very different from any other day really, so they'd watch a movie, maybe do some laundry, play a board game and then after a take-out dinner, go to bed and make love. They held hands and stared into each other's eyes, and started kissing a little. This was San Francisco, so the cab driver had seen it all before. The kiss would end, but one of them would always start it again quickly, so pretty much as soon as they got through their door, Kevin already had Patrick's belt and pants undone, Patrick was already tearing at the buttons on Kevin's shirt. The first time, was quick and desperate on the floor, right under Kevin Costner's nose. The second time, was an old classic, with Kevin pushed up against the window. The third time was silly and fun, cleaning off in the shower, and the fourth time, the last time that afternoon, was long and lovely and lazy, in their bed. The bed had two very different sleep numbers, but was incredibly comfortable, and they always woke up feeling they had had a very good night's sleep.)

End of Act III Scene 11


	36. Act 3 Scene 12

Patrick's birthday, June 26th, 1 am in the morning, Patrick is lying in Kevin's arms, in their bedroom of the house they have rented on the coast. They are being quiet because the walls are thin, and Dom and Hani, and Agustin and Eddie are sleeping in the guest rooms. Kevin is lightly dozing, Patrick is full of after-energy sex.

Patrick: Are you sleeping?

Kevin: (sighing) Men fall asleep after sex. Why have you never learnt that?

Patrick: You said we weren't going to have sex while they were here. Four days, you said. We can wait four days.

Kevin: We CAN wait four days. I just didn't want to.

Patrick: I know. I'm very hard to resist.

Kevin: Hmmhmm.

Patrick: It's very hard being silent though.

Kevin: (closing his eyes) Why don't you practice a little now. Let's play a game. See who can be silent the longest.

(Patrick gets up on his elbow and starts drawing patterns on Kevin's chest)

Patrick: I mean, I quite enjoy the challenge of not making any noise, but, I also find your noises very sexy. Have I told you that?

Kevin: I'm not going to sleep, am I?

Patrick: You also sound particularly English when we're having sex. And I miss hearing you saying all those dirty words in your pretty accent. All growly, in my ear. What do you like most about me, sexually?

Kevin: You can't be serious.

Patrick: What?

Kevin: That is the most ridiculous question I have ever heard, and coming from someone who has lived with you for the past 18 months, that is really saying something.

Patrick: Why? I want you to say something nice about me. I'm always telling you what I like about you.

Kevin: You want me to say why I like fucking you?

Patrick: Like? Really?

Kevin: Right. Sorry. Why I LOVE fucking you.

Patrick: That's better. And that would be very nice, thank you.

(Kevin smiles and shakes his head)

Kevin: Because you're hot.

(Patrick waits. Kevin just stares at him)

Patrick: That's it? That's all you've got?

Kevin: Because I love you?

(Patrick rolls his eyes)

Patrick: Forget it. I'll just make stuff up in my head and pretend you said it.

Kevin: (laughing) I'm sorry. Let me try again. I'll do better.

Patrick: Well you couldn't do any worse.

Kevin: I love it because you are fucking hot, with a body that drives me insane, and the things you do with your mouth, with those lips, that tongue, even when you're just kissing, it's a fucking gift. I love the way you can't stop touching me, and just the way you look at me, it gets me hard in a second. And those hands. The way you grip me, hold on to me when we're fucking, and the way you gasp and all the sounds you make, as if you still can't believe how fucking good it feels. And when you cum, and you can barely keep your eyes open but you still can't stop staring at me...

(Patrick stays silent, staring at Kevin)

Patrick: Wow. That was...a LOT better. That was...pretty fucking great.

Kevin: You're surprised aren't you?

Patrick: A little. I was only teasing. I didn't think you'd actually come up with anything.

Kevin: Happy now?

Patrick: I was happy before. Now I'm...kind of glowing I think.

Kevin: I meant it.

Patrick: Good.

Kevin: You don't want me to tell you how I feel about you 'non-sexually'?

Patrick: I'm not pushing my luck.

Kevin: (laughing) I think I can find something nice to say if I try hard.

Patrick: Great.

Kevin: How about if I just say that...I love being married to you, Patrick Murray. And I'm glad no one else gets to do that, and that it was me that you wanted to do that with.

Patrick: (sighing) You're getting really good at this.

Kevin: You said nothing would change being married. But I think it has. I love it. I love telling people. You should see the shock on some people's faces when I tell them I'm married.

Patrick: That's because you're so fucking hot people just expect you to be a player.

Kevin: (laughing) So only ugly people get married?

Patrick: You know what I mean. You're all cool, and exotic, with that accent, and that body...people don't expect you to actually be...married.

Kevin: Exotic?

Patrick: (glumly) No one seems surprised when I tell them I'm married.

Kevin: You're such an idiot. You've got no idea the way people look at you. I fucking love watching their faces when they see your ring.

Patrick: Really? That's so deliciously possessive. I know I shouldn't like that...but I do. Do people really look at me?

Kevin: No. You're fuck-ugly. You're lucky you caught me at a weak point in my life or you'd have been alone for ever. Remember that.

(Patrick laughs and burrows into Kevin's side. Kevin smiles. They stay silent for a while and this time Patrick is ready to drift asleep)

Kevin: No regrets about Seattle?

Patrick: (smiling into Kevin's chest) I'm loving it. The work is...awesome! And it's just for one year if we want, right? But...I think it would be fun to travel after that. Maybe we could relocate to Europe for a while? We missed our summer trip there this year, but can you imagine if we could live in London for a few years? Or even Paris?

Kevin: Do you think MDG would open offices in Europe just for us?

Patrick: Who says we have to work for MDG? We could be roving video-game-designers for hire, maybe even start up our company, making gay-themed video games, and we could live wherever we want. Australia?

Kevin: I think the West Coast of America is exciting enough for me for the foreseeable future. I like the idea of returning to San Francisco. It felt like...home.

Patrick: I miss the people too. But...you were right. We've made some new friends and I LOVE our apartment. And this coast line is to fucking die for. So dramatic.

Kevin: You love your drama.

Patrick: You love my drama too, and don't even pretend you don't.

Kevin: Maybe. Sometimes. Alright, most of the time. When it has a happy ending.

(They fall silent)

Patrick: Did you ever imagine it would end like this?

Kevin: Did you?

Patrick: Remember, on the roof top? When I said that I was building a future in my head?

Kevin: I remember.

Patrick: It wasn't as good as this.

Kevin: (sighing, happily) I fucking love you, Patrick Murray.

(Patrick tilts his head to kiss Kevin's face)

Patrick: I love you more.

Kevin: No. Not possible. Let's settle for a tie. A game we both win.

Patrick: Sounds perfect.

(They drift of to sleep in each other's arms. Happy. Together.)

End of Act III Scene 12


End file.
